Fourteen Longinus
by Floods of Tears
Summary: Terombang-ambing dalam masa dan waktu. Aku tak bisa menentukan apa yang kuharapkan dari diriku sampai kau datang dalam hidupku sebagai pendomanku. Meskipun akhirnya kau ikut campur dalam urusan 3 Fraksi Akherat, Aku tahu bahwa dirimu adalah manusia biasa yang tak tahu dengan duniaku. Namun aku berjanji, akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk menemanimu selamanya. (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan High School DxD

Summary: Terombang-ambing dalam masa dan waktu. Aku tak bisa menentukan apa yang kuharapkan dari diriku sampai kau datang dalam hidupku sebagai pendomanku. Meskipun akhirnya kau ikut campur dalam urusan 3 Fraksi Akherat, Aku tahu bahwa dirimu adalah manusia biasa yang tak tahu dengan duniaku. Namun aku berjanji, akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk menemanimu selamanya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Adventure, Romance and many more.

 **Peringatan: OOC, Typo, Mainstream, Gaje dan kawan-kawan. Sedikit mengambil alur dari LN dan Anime.**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

Chapter 1: Prolog

Opening: ONE OK ROCK - Deeper Deeper.

* * *

Manusia.

Mahluk luar biasa yang mempunyai banyak kejutan. Meskipun mereka memiliki fisik yang lemah, tapi jangan kau kira mereka tak cukup mengerikan. Banyak manusia yang mendapat anugerah dari Tuhan seperti pikiran, wajah, dan jangan lupa...

Sacred Gear.

Artefak ciptaan Tuhan yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa sebagai hadiah untuk para manusia yang beruntung. Disemua Sacred Gear itu, ada yang lebih menakutkan dari yang lain. Mereka menyebutnya Longinus. Senjata yang dipercaya dapat membunuhNya.

Lucu bukan? Kenapa tuhan menciptakan alat yang dapat membunuhNya? Tapi percayalah, ini adalah kebenaran dan kenyataan dalam dunia ini.

Banyak yang percaya jumlah Longinus bisa lebih dari 13. Keberadaannya tersembunyi di antara Sacred Gear yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Siapapun manusia yang memiliki Longinus ke 14, dialah manusia yang masuk dalam sejarah sebagai pengguna Artefak Tuhan terkuat berada di paling akhir.

Namun akupun juga tidak tahu mungkin ada lagi Longinus di luar sana yang benar-benar tersembunyi dari dunia dan berkerumun diantara manusia – manusia yang sedang menjalani hidupnya pada dunia yang gila dan keras.

.

.

.

Sebuah tempat yang berukuran luas ditutupi rindangnya pohon-pohon rimbun menyisakan tempat seperti bekas pertempuran.

Kawah yang juga berisi kawah dengan jelas terlihat. Batu-batuan seperti karang banyak meninggalkan bekas sayatan pedang dan ada juga yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Pohon pun juga tak kalah, ada yang masih utuh namun ranting-rantingnya sudah hilang dan ada yang menyisakan tunggulnya saja.

Seseorang anak berumur 13 tahun berdiri di tengah tempat hancur itu dengan terengah-engah dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya dengan kokoh memegang sebuah senjata, yang kanan memegang sebuah Trisula emas dengan aura hijau yang menutupinya sedangkan yang kiri memegang sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan aura merah yang membuat siapapun tak nyaman karena aura gelapnya.

Dia adalah penyebab ini semua jika kau ingin tahu.

Rambut pirang jabriknya sedikit kotor terkena debu tanah. Mata biru safirnya menyiratkan kelelahan karena dirinya memaksakan dalam melatih menggunakan senjata ajaib yang bisa muncul saat ia sebut.

Senjatanya ia silangkan didadanya dan matanya terpejam. Aura yang berada di senjatanya bereaksi dan semakin kuat saat ia membuka matanya.

 **[Inferno Attack!]**

Ia menghilang dengan cepat karena pergerakannya yang meningkat. Yang terlihat hanya cahaya hijau dan merah seperti komet menyusuri pohon-pohon rindang dengan cepat.

Craash!

Sreeek!

Craash!

Puluhan pohon lama-kelamaan terbabat habis dengan luar biasa cepat setelah cahaya hijau dan merah yang menyatu itu melewatinya. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan pohon yang di babatnya semakin banyak dan hampir membuat pohon disana sampai gundul semua.

Merasa badannya sudah sangat sakit. Ia berhenti melakukan serangannya dan langsung jatuh kelelahan. "G-guh! Masih kurang!" Dengan susah payah ia berdiri dengan menopang pada senjatanya cukup lama.

Kini aura hijau yang gila-gilaan mengalahkan aura merah dari pedangnya yang mengeluarkan hawa tak enak. Sehingga menciptakan kawah kecil pada pijakan anak itu karena tak sanggup menahan banyaknya aura gila dari anak itu.

 **[Titans Nova!]**

Blaaar!

Semua yang disana tersapu oleh ledakan cahaya hijau terang yang menyilaukan mata. Pohon dan batu tak luput juga tersapu akibat dorongan ledakan itu.

Setelah mereda, hanya kawah berukuran sangat besar tersisa dan anak itu yang berada di tengahnya. Karena ia sudah terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya. Akhirnya pingsan di sana dan senjatanya melebur menjadi debu berkilauan.

Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Seorang pengguna Sacred Gear unik karena bisa memanggil dua senjata luar biasa hebat.

Diumurnya itu ia kehilangan orang tuanya setahun lalu karena melindungi dirinya dari serbuan Datenshi karena mereka merasa Naruto adalah pengganggu rencana mereka. Dan juga saat itu yang ditakutkan para Datenshi itu muncul. Karena Naruto membangkitkan Sacred Gear uniknya dan tanpa kesadaran penuh ia dengan mudahnya membantai seluruh kumpulan itu.

Hidup sendiri membuatnya mandiri. Setelah kejadian itu, ia bekerja apa saja agar mendapatkan uang untuk biaya hidup. Ia juga terkenal akan kepintarannya dalam bidang studi di sekolahnya yang bernama Kuoh Junior Highschool. Beasiswa dari guru ia terima dan membebaskannya dari biaya-biaya seputar sekolahan. Setidaknya itu sedikit membantu hidupnya.

Kegiatannya sedari tadi terpantau oleh seseorang dengan 6 pasang sayap hitam melayang di langit malam. Kedatangannya kesini karena ledakan aura dari anak itu membuatnya mencari-cari siapa yang berbuat demikian.

Rambut hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang menjadi ciri khasnya. Lengkungan tercipta di bibirnya karena menemukan Naruto yang berlatih sangat keras sampai membuatnya pingsan.

"Anak yang luar biasa..." Janggutnya ia elus dengan pelan seperti berfikir. "Ternyata Longinus ke 14 memang ada..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah dirinya pingsan. Anak yang sedang menuju masa remaja berambut pirang itu duduk dengan santai di kelasnya. Waktu bel masuk masih lama namun ia sengaja datang pagi karena ingin ketenangan karena biasanya jika ia berangkat sedikit terlambat, kelas pasti sudah sangat ramai.

Teman-temannya pasti belum hadir kecuali ketua kelas yang memantau kelas dan petugas piket yang sedang bertugas membersihkan area kelas.

Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuannya datang pagi. Sepanjang ia bersekolah disini, matanya tak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan yang ditunggunya. Yaitu seseorang. Bukan seseorang yang penting sih tapi cukup membuatnya menjadi 'penonton jarak jauh'.

Iris safirnya semakin fokus kala orang yang ia maksud muncul. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya kutu buku berjalan dengan menunduk menuju sekolah. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu berteman dengan siapapun. Sepertinya ia telalu malu untuk bergaul.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Rias. Ia masuk ke kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Naruto. Banyak siswa-siswi di sini mendengar dari kelas sebelah bahwa setiap Rias di ajak berkenalan ia malah diam saja dan memilih berdiam diri daripada berkerumun untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Naruto? kenapa kau melamun?" Menoleh sebentar, ia melihat ketua kelasnya yang bernama Ishimaru sedang memasang wajah bingung padanya.

"Melamun? Aku tidak melamun. Hanya mengosongkan pikiran" Ishimaru langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya dan memilih menjauh secara pelan-pelan.

Bel masuk berbunyi tanda masuk. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu sibuk memandang gadis itu hingga tak terasa waktu cukup cepat berlalu.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang berusia 13 tahun berjalan di kegelapan malam sendirian. Pakaian seragam khas anak sekolahan menempel di badannya. Wajahnya yang ayu di hias oleh kacamata berbentuk bulat dengan bingkai yang berwarna hitam. Rambut merah Crimsonnya di ikat ekor kuda dengan sebuah pita berwarna violet.

Rias Gremory, nama gadis itu. Di umurnya yang ketiga belas tahun ia memiliki tubuh tinggi yang lumayan untuk seumurannya. Dan dia adalah Iblis.

Jangan kaget. Mungkin menurutmu Iblis adalah Mahluk menyeramkan yang tinggal di Neraka dan selalu menghasut manusia untuk berbuat dosa. Tapi di sini banyak hal yang kau tak tahu berada di dunia ini.

Seorang _Heiress_ klan Gremory. Klan Iblis murni yang terpandang di Underworld sana. Semua tanggung jawab klan ada ditangan gadis itu. Namun tak semua yang di inginkan orang tua kepada anak terwujud.

Hanya ia yang memiliki kekuatan khas klan Bael yang bersaudara dengan Gremory yang bisa dikatakan 'lemah'. Ia tak bisa menguasai dengan baik _Power of Destruction._ Berlatih dan berlatih terus ia lakukan untuk menguasai kekuatan itu namun ia selalu gagal dan membuat kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya yang seorang Maou Lucifer menjadi khawatir akan nasib Rias.

Derita batin terus menghinggapi Rias. Membuatnya lebih menjauhi pergaulan dan menyendiri menerima takdir kejam yang di terimanya. Terkecuali teman sejak kecilnya Sona. Ia kadang mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya bermain. Itu juga tak cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi semangat.

"Halo nona Iblis. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini huh? Tersesat?" Suara seseorang muncul dari gang yang bersebelahan dengan tempat Rias berdiri.

Seketika ia membulatkan mata. Musuh dari Iblis muncul di hadapannya dalam jumlah banyak.

"Hei jangan takut... Aku takkan menyakitimu. Tapi aku ingin memusnahkanmu..." Tertawaan keluar dari kelompok Malaikat Jatuh itu yang membuat Rias semakin ketakutan.

Badannya bergetar. Tubuhnya tak merespon untuk kabur dan lari menghindari para Mahluk yang menjadi musuh dari bebuyutan Iblis. Melawan pun tak mungkin, mengumpulkan _Demonic Power_ yang sebanyak apapun takkan membuat ia berhasil mengeluarkan serangan _Power of Destruction._ Palingan hanya sebuah serangan yang membuat lawannya tergelak tawa.

"K-kumohon jangan s-sakiti aku..." Ia jatuh terduduk. Air mata telah membanjiri pipinya ketika Malaikat Jatuh itu memunculkan 5 _Light Spear_ yang siap untuk diterimanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini akan sebentar kok sakitnya... Hahahaha!"

Waktu serasa melambat. Ketika kelima _Light Spear_ itu berhasil terlempar menuju kearahnya tanpa hambatan sama sekali.

"M-maafkan aku karena selalu membuat kalian kecewa Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onii-sama..." Gumam Rias memejamkan matanya menunggu kematian yang akan mendatanginya sebentar lagi. Setidaknya ia sudah meminta maaf walaupun takkan bisa di dengar oleh keluarganya.

Namun nasib baik menolongnya.

Ia tak merasakan apapun karena menutup matanya cukup lama. Membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selama ia menutup matanya.

"Kurang ajar! Kau juga akan mati bocah!" Rasa bingung menjalar dikepalanya saat salah satu kelompok gagak itu meneriaki orang yang ada di depannya. Manusia menolongnya? Itu mustahil.

Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat anak yang seumuran dengannya memunggunginya. 5 _Light Spear_ yang menurutnya akan membunuhnya menancap di sebelah orang itu. Ditangan kanannya ada sebuah Trisula berwarna emas sementara di tangan kirinya memegang sebuah pedang hitam yang memiliki aura menakutkan.

' _S-Sacred Gear?'_ Batinnya menyimpulkan yang di pegang oleh manusia yang menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Rias.

Entah kenapa Rias terdiam melihat wajah rupawan anak itu. Rambut pirang jabriknya seperti matahari yang menyinari kegelapan. Wajahnya yang tampan diumurnya di hias oleh 3 garis tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang membuatnya semakin lucu. Matanya yang indah sewarna samudra muncul sinar khawatir akan keadaannya

Rona merah memenuhi wajah chubbynya. Ia menunduk untuk menutup wajahnya yang sepertinya sangat sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. "A-aku tidak apa-apa".

"Cukup! Aku sudah bosan melihat ini!" Malaikat Jatuh itu membuat _Light Spear_ lagi namun jumlahnya bertambah menjadi 10. "Mati!"

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjatanya. Lebih tepatnya Trisula emasnya yang sudah di sinari cahaya hijau terang teracung kedepan.

 **[Blizzard]**

Gumaman anak itu membuat angin yang seperti badai salju keluar dari Trisulanya membuat _Light Spear_ itu tercerai burai menuju kemanapun.

Jleb

Jleb

 _Light Spear_ yang tertancap itu kini sudah beku mengkilap terlapis es yang cukup tebal. Semua Malaikat Jatuh itu geram karena dengan mudahnya _Light Spear_ dari pemimpin mereka menjadi tak berarti. "Bajingan!".

 **[Agyo]**

Setelah gumaman lagi terdengar. Anak itu menghilang setelah aura merah terang menggantikan warna hijau. Sontak para Malaikat Jatuh itu menjadi sedikit panik.

" _Kalian pengecut. Melawan dengan keroyokan"_

Suara anak itu bergema dan membuat para Malaikat Jatuh itu mencari-cari sumber suaranya.

"JANGAN SEPERTI BAJINGAN KAU BOCAH!" Ketakutan muncul pada pemimpin mereka karena manusia yang mengganggu mereka mempunyai Sacred Gear yang sepertinya cukup kuat.

 **[Royal Demon Slash!]**

Sebuah sabetan mirip huruf X yang sangat tajam berwarna merah terang muncul dari kehampaan di belakang mereka dengan cepat.

"AAAARRGGH!

"UWAAAAH!".

"JANGAAAN!".

"AAAAAARGH!".

Skakmat. Bawahannya sudah terpotong menjadi dua dan menjadi debu. Kini ia tinggal sendiri membuatnya semakin was-was.

"KALAU KAU BERANI TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU BOCAH BAJINGAN!" Permintaannya terkabul. Anak itu muncul di depannya dengan aura merah yang masih berada di tubuhnya.

"Rindu padaku?".

"KAU AKAN MATI!" _Light Sword_ muncul di tangan Malaikat Jatuh itu dan dengan cepat menerjang anak itu.

Trank!

Anak itu menyilangkan senjatanya untuk menangkis serangan mendadak dari Malaikat Jatuh itu. Sesegera mungkin ia mengangkat _Light Sword_ nya lagi dan menghunuskan ke dada anak itu yang tak terlindung apapun.

Sring!

Percuma saja. _Light Sword_ nya tertahan di sela-sela Trisula itu dan ketika ingin menariknya ia merasa _Light Sword_ nya masih tertahan.

"Selamat tinggal gagak".

 **[Tenma Koufuku]**

Sinar seperti laser berwarna merah terang muncul dari pedang hitamnya yang menganggur. Langsung Malaikat Jatuh itu tertembus dan menjadi bulu-bulu hitam yang bertebangan.

Rias memandang takjub anak itu. Dengan mudahnya ia mengalahkan Malaikat Jatuh yang lumayan banyak itu sendirian.

"Ayo berdiri..." Tangan anak itu terulur kearahnya. Ia melihat senjata anak itu telah menghilang menggantikan tangannya yang kosong.

Gadis Crimson itu menerimanya. Ia masih sangat malu bertatapan pada penolongnya. "A-arigatou!"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" Rias yang baru mendongakkan kepalanya mencari-cari anak itu yang sudah hilang tanpa suara apapun.

Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghilangkan sesak di dada karena dirinya hampir menemui ajalnya namun digagalkan oleh 'Kesatria' yang seperti ia impikan.

"M-memalukan!"

.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang takkan Rias lupakan. Malam yang hampir membuatnya hilang selamanya namun tak terjadi karena pertolongan dari seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya. Membuatnya kagum akan sosok penolongnya.

Semburat merah tak luntur dari wajahnya karena mengingat bagaimana anak itu menolongnya dengan gagah. Saat sampai di mansion keluarga Gremory. Rias di tangkap penjaga dan di seret menuju ruang tengah yang di sana terdapat orang tua dari Rias.

"Ya ampun. Apakah kau baik-baik saja Rias!" Venelana Gremory ibunya langsung mendekati Rias dan melihat-lihat tubuh Rias. "Kenapa seragammu kotor!".

"A-aku tadi –"

"Apa kau terluka?" Ayah Rias, Lucius Gremory memegang pakaian sekolah Rias yang sedikit kotor untuk memastikan putri kesayangannya terluka atau tidak.

"Otou-sama... Aku tidak terluka kok..." Laki-laki yang memiliki paras umur 30 tahunan itu memandang wajah Rias yang kini membuatnya memasang wajah horor. Karena sekarang Rias...

Tersenyum lebar.

"Rias? Apakah kepalamu tadi terbentur tembok?" Lucius yang baru mau bicara di dahului istrinya yang juga wajahnya menjadi horor.

"Hee? P-pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? A-aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Okaa-sama hanya heran kenapa wajahmu yang baru tersenyum sampai seperti itu Rias" Venelana memeluk putrinya dengan kasih sayang untuk membuat pikirannya menjadi rileks atas perubahan ekspresi Rias.

"S-sebenarnya tadi aku hampir terbunuh oleh Datenshi. Tapi –"

"APA! DATENSHI? KENAPA KAU TADI TAK BILANG! KITA HARUS –"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku tadi hampir saja benar-benar akan terbunuh. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Rias sweatdrop karena wajah kedua orang tuanya kini hampir bertubrukan dengan wajahnya.

"Ada... Ada seseorang Ksatria yang menolongku" Wajahnya memerah mengingat aksi heroik anak tak dikenal itu. Rias tahu meskipun ia tak mengenal wajah penolongnya. Tapi wajahnya itu sangat tampan dan membuatnya tergila-gila.

Wajah mereka kembali menjadi horor karena melihat Rias yang tersipu. Catat, ia baru pertama kali tadi tersenyum selebar itu dan kini tersipu yang tak pernah ia tunjukan selama ini. Bagaimana Lucius dan Venelana tak khawatir karena mereka takut Rias menjadi sedikit stres karena masalah 'kekuatan Iblisnya'.

"Apakah ia manusia pemegang Sacred Gear?"

"Sepertinya–eh bagaimana Otou-sama mengetahuinya?" Wajah Lucius kini menjadi serius membuat Rias sedikit takut.

"Rias, asal kamu tahu bahwa manusia itu mahluk serakah dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Untung saja kau tadi tidak diperkosa oleh manusia tadi" Rias terdiam mendengar ucapan Lucius dan menunduk.

"Kenapa?".

"Kenapa kalian sangat membenci manusia? Tanpa ia aku tidak ada disini kalian tahu itu! Sudahlah aku ingin latihan saja!" Setelah membentak ia menuju halaman belakang rumahnya yang biasa ia jadikan tempat latihannya untuk menguasai _Power of Destruction._

Ekspresi bersalah terlihat di wajah Lucius karena merasa ucapannya membuat Rias marah dan membentaknya. Ia bingung, sebenarnya apa isi pikiran manusia yang menolong Rias.

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga ia akan tenang sendiri" Sang istri mengelus dada suaminya dengan pelan untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

.

.

Keringat mengucur dari pori-porinya dengan deras. Setelah cukup lama ia melatih kekuatannya, hasilnya selalu mengecewakan. Mencoba dan mencoba lagi dengan sangat keras dan hanya berhasil mengeluarkan serangan yang pasti hanya membuat siapapun tertawa.

"Uh... Heyaaah" Lingkaran sihir merah tercipta di tangannya untuk mencoba kembali usahanya. Kemajuan sepertinya muncul, karena serangannya sudah terbentuk walau masih lemah.

Tanpa ia sadari. Seseorang mengintip acara latihannya dengan tersenyum. Orang itu ternyata anak yang tadi menolongnya merupakan karakter utama yaitu Naruto. "Sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan dari hari-hari kemarin".

Dan juga. Sudah dari lama ia melakukan kegiatan memata-matai gadis misterius itu latihan disini. Dengan siap sedia ia selalu bersembunyi disekitar semak-semak dekat pohon yang berada di samping pojok taman.

"Bagus Rias. Sepertinya kau sudah mengalami peningkatan" Naruto mengalihkan tatapan wajahnya kebelakang Rias.

Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Rias namun ini versi dewasanya dan laki-laki yang baru tiba dari Underworld untuk melihat Imouto nya.

"Eh Onii-sama. Sejak kapan?" Rias sedikit kaget karena kemunculan tiba-tiba sang Maou Lucifer untuk kali ini.

"Sejak tadi... Lanjutkan aku akan membantumu".

Rias mengangguk dan kembali menyibukan dirinya untuk latihan kembali.

"Jadi itu Onii-sama nya yah? Hmm... Tidak terduga" Tangannya memegang dagu dan sedikit menyeringai.

Kreek!

"Eh?".

Merasa ada yang berbunyi dari semak-semak. Rias dan Sirzechs menoleh kearah tempat Naruto bersembunyi dengan was-was.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah sangat panik dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. "Guoblok! Kenapa kakiku menginjak ranting sih..."

Semak-semak yang dilihat mereka bergoyang semakin cepat dan keluar suara seperti orang yang misuh-misuh.

"Oh ada pengintip yah? Bagaimana jika aku hancurkan semak itu dan juga–"

"Kyaaa! Jangan!" Sirzechs dan Rias menjadi sweatdrop parah karena pengintip itu lari dengan tunggang langgang dengan cepat seperti di kejar anjing dan memanjat dinding dengan susah payah karena dari tadi selalu terjatuh namun yang terakhir berhasil.

"Dasar. Cepat sekali larinya" Sirzechs mengomentari pelarian Naruto dan menoleh ke arah Rias. "Sebaiknya kau–" Perkataannya terhenti karena wajah Rias sudah memerah parah.

"Rias? Kau sehat?".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kyaaa! Dia Kesatria! Dia Kesatria!"

"Are?" Sirzechs kaget melihat Rias yang berteriak dengan keras dan mengitari taman dengan nada ceria yang berlebihan.

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika Sirzechs tersenyum aneh kearahnya. "Sepertinya kau harus menceritakan yang telah terjadi R-i-a-s"

"Ehehe..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin or TBC?

* * *

Ending: L'Arc~en~Ciel - Wild Flower.

 **A/N: Holaa! Selamat datang di fic gaje baru saya ini. Fic ini merupakan percobaan saya setidaknya para Reader ingin saya melanjutkannya atau menghapusnya. Karena saya iseng mencurahkan ide baru kedalam fic ini.**

 **Maaf juga soal senjata Trisulanya Naruto. Karena ide saya mengarah ke Trisula dan sebuah pedang sebagai Sacred Gear. Saya setarakan sebagai Longinus ke 14 untuk merealisasikannya dan lahirlah fic ini!**

 **Maaf bila fic ini sedikit mirip dengan fic Atarashi Seikatsu milik Hyosuke Ryukishi. Saya sudah izin dengannya untuk membuat fic ini. Thank you bang Hyosuke Ryukishi *Nunduk 90 derajat.**

 **Soal fic TFG. Sekitar sabtu dan minggu akan saya update agar seimbang dengan fic ini.**

 **Jika kalian ingin melihat bagaimana bentuk Sacred Gear Naruto dan juga melihat updatean fic saya. Add saya di fb yaitu Aditya Nandi Wibowo.**

 **Oke. Silahkan para Reader ingin melajutkan fic gaje ini atau tidak.**

 **Saya Psychocross pergi.**

 **Sampai jumpa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan High School DxD

 **Summary:** Terombang-ambing dalam masa dan waktu. Aku tak bisa menentukan apa yang kuharapkan dari diriku sampai kau datang dalam hidupku sebagai pedomanku. Meskipun akhirnya kau ikut campur dalam urusan 3 Fraksi Akherat, Aku tahu bahwa dirimu adalah manusia biasa yang taj tahu dengan duniaku. namun aku berjanji, akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk menemanimu selamanya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor and many more.

 **Peringatan: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, mungkin AU. Sedikit mengambil alur dari LN dan Anime.**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

Chapter 1: I want to be your friend now.

* * *

Masih dalam suasana dimana Sirzechs memasang senyum aneh dan bertanya kepada Rias perihal 'pengintip' yang aneh tadi, Rias malah terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sirzechs sedikit bingung ketika wajah Rias memerah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadi Onii-sama ingin tahu siapa dia?".

Sirzechs hanya mengangguk dan bersidekap. "Bisakah kau memulainya?"

Rona merah muncul kembali di pipi gadis crimson itu mengingat Naruto. "Tadi sore selepas aku ingin pulang. Ada Datenshi yang mau membunuhku tadi—"

"DATENSHI YANG INGIN MEMBUNUHMU? KENAPA KAU BARU CERITA!" Semprotan dari Sirzechs menghasilkan butiran air yang membasahi wajah ayu Rias. Tak cukup semprotan, tangan Maou Lucifer itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rias.

"Dengarkan dulu makanya! Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menolongku"

"D-dia itu seperti seorang K-Kesatria yang datang dalam mimpiku selalu" Dalam benaknya, membayangkan seorang penunggang kuda dengan pedang turun dari kudanya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Rias yang sedang terduduk di taman bunga.

"Kyaa~"

"Apa katamu? Manusia?" Pertanyaan dari Sirzechs membuat Rias menjadi diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apakah Onii-sama ingin bilang bahwa manusia itu serakah seperti Otou-sama?" Bukannya bentakan yang ia terima. Sebuah elusan tangan di pucuk kepalanya membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Malahan aku ingin bertemu dia dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena menyelamatkan Imotouku yang jelek ini" Sirzech memberikan cubitan di pipi Rias yang membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit tahu! Onii-sama no baka!" Mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda Rias kesal dengan perbuatan Kakak sulungnya yang dibalas tawaan kencang dari Sirzechs.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan. Kali ini kau harus serius..." Rias mengangguk dan memasang kuda-kudanya lagi untuk berlatih bersama Kakaknya yang sedang ada waktu luang.

.

.

Kediaman mendatangi orang-orang yang berada di ruang tengah. Sepanjang mereka berkumpul daritadi tak ada satupun yang memulai berbicara hingga cukup lama. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri yang tak jauh-jauh dari Rias.

"Kulihat kalian sepertinya menyesal karena menyekolahkan Rias di dunia manusia. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Sirzechs.

Lucius menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya iya. Tak di Underworld dan disini dia juga tak ingin bergaul pada sebayanya. Dia masih menutup dirinya pada siapapun. Wali kelasnya yang memberitahuku".

"Sudah memang sepantasnya kita seharusnya kembali ke Underworld. Ternyata manusia lebih berbahaya daripada yang kuduga". Venelana menambahkan ucapan Lucius.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu. Kurasa Rias sudah memiliki satu teman". Nada menolak diutarakan Sirzechs. "Dan temannya itu menolongnya dari Datenshi. Kupikir Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sudah mengetahui ini kan?"

"Tetap saja. Sudah kujelaskan tadi kan bahwa disini sudah tak aman lagi. Banyak yang tak kita ketahui tentang dunia ini". Lucius mengurut keningnya pelan tanda ia sudah pusing dengan urusan ini.

Memejamkan matanya untuk berfikir sebentar karena urusan ini. Cukup merepotkan memang masalah Rias yang tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri karena perihal 'itu'. "Percayalah padaku, pasti dia akan aman saja karena temannya itu" Sirzechs membuka matanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Lucius dan Venelana.

"Apa kau yakin?".

"100 persen. Percaya saja padaku...". Ujar Sirzechs.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Rias. Aku akan memburumu dan memusnahkanmu Sirzechs!"

Keringat dingin meluncur dari kening Sirzechs mendengar ancama tak main-main dari Ayahnya. "O-oke. Bisakah Otou-sama menenangkan diri?"

.

.

.

Rias memutar-mutarkan alat tulisnya sambil bertopang dagu. Heiress klan Gremory itu sedari tadi tak mood mengerjakan Pr Fisikanya dan malah melamun. Pikirannya tak jauh-jauh dari Kesatrianya tadi yang mengintip dirinya sedang latihan. Entah ia senang atau malah kesal.

Tak cukup memainkan alat tulisnya. Ia meniup-niup poni rambutnya yang berada di keningnya. Kacamatanya ia lepas karena tanpa kacamatapun ia bisa membaca juga.

"Kalau tidak salah ia Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas sebelah. Pintar dan juga tampan lagi. Siapa yang tidak ingin memandang wajahnya yang membuat siswi-siswi meleleh akibatnya". Rias tersipu ketika memikirkan Naruto tersenyum padanya dengan ceria.

"Pasti banyak siswi yang mengidolakan juga yah? Sepertinya aku akan kalah jika bersaing dengan mereka" Kepalanya tertunduk dengan dagu menopang pada tangannya yang ditaruh di meja belajar. Ia menghela nafas yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan.

"Orang pintar pasti bergaul dengan orang pintar juga kan? Itu juga berlaku pada Naruto-kun tentunya..." Tak sadar akan ucapannya yang menambahkan suffiks –kun pada Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukan! Bahwa aku juga pintar dan dilihat oleh Naruto-kun!"

Memakai kacamatanya lagi. Rias kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan teliti terlihat dari matanya yang fokus pada tulisan tangannya. Ternyata karena Naruto, melakukan kegiatan apapun kini membuat Rias menjadi semangat.

.

Dilain pihak, Naruto menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menaruh sebuah pensil di bibirnya yang mengerucut. Pemikirannya juga tidak jelas karena Rias. Pr dari gurunya yaitu merangkum materi sudah selesai ia kerjakan dengan cepat.

"Aku merasa ingin menjadi temannya. Meskipun ia malah tak menggubrisku" Ujarnya monolog.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya besok untuk pulang bersama yah? Hn Ide yang bagus!". Naruto membereskan bukunya dan menaruh di tas hitam sekolahnya.

Setelah itu ia menggelar futon untuknya berbaring dan tidur. Maklum, ia yatim piatu dan tak punya uang banyak untuk membeli sebuah ranjang empuk. Ini pun menurutnya sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti biasa bagi Naruto. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh. Selama perjalananpun seperti biasa, kadang bersenandung dan juga kadang diam menikmati perjalanannya.

Pasti setelah melakukan itu ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di koridor sekolah. Mata safirnya tak henti-henti melihat para siswa-siswi sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang siswi berkacamata dan berambut crimson berdiri di depannya. Mata blue-green dan safir bertemu dan saling pandang. Pemilik iris blue-green menyerah terlebih dahulu dan menunduk.

Naruto PoV.

 _Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa wajahnya menunduk? Memang tampangku menyeramkan yah? Tadi aku bercermin wajahku biasa saja kok._

 _"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Seketika dia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu merah._

 _Kurasa dia terkena demam._

 _"Suhu tubuhmu normal kok" Aku menempelkan punggung tanganku pada keningnya. Lho? Kok dia malah seperti berjengit kaget? Sekasar itukah tanganku?._

 _"B-baka!"_

 _"Hei tunggu!" Yah dia malah lari. Dan apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja memanggiku baka._

 _Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung dengan sifat dia. Entah dia memakan apa sampai kupegang saja mengataiku baka. Tak mengerti aku dengan sifat wanita._

 _Kudengar ada bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitarku. Mereka mungkin tertarik karena aku berbicara dengan Rias._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _Dasar kampret. Aku tanya malah cuek dan sok sibuk. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi bahan gosipan sekolah ini, semoga saja aku kuat menghadapi fitnahan dari mereka._

Naruto Pov end.

.

Rias Pov.

 _Uhh kenapa sih aku malah lari? Bukannya berterima kasih malah mengatainya baka. Dasar bodoh kau Rias!_

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Wajahnya itu... Entah kenapa membuatku selalu berdebar tiba-tiba. Apalagi tanda lahir kumis kucing diwajahnya itu. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya dengan kencang agar menjadi manusia itu jangan menggemaskan seperti itu._

 _Ish kenapa sih aku? Masa cuman memikirkannya sampai aku menjerit tak jelas di koridor. Dasar bodoh kau Rias!_

 _Kok aku merasa dejavu yah atas ucapanku? Ah bodolah!_

 _Ternyata aku telah sampai dikelasku. Huft seperti biasa aku sepertinya di cueki dan tak diperdulikan. Lagian ini semua gara-garaku juga, saat kemarin-kemarin mereka mengajakku bermain tapi malah ku diami._

 _Tapi biar sajalah. Siapa yang mau berteman juga dengan orang cupu dan lemah sepertiku? Oke deh disini memang aku tak dianggap lemah. Tapi di Underworld itu adalah mimpi buruk. Dapatkah kau tahan bully an dari temanmu? Siapapun pasti tak mau._

 _Inilah sebab aku bersekolah di dunia manusia agar tak ada yang mengetahui jati diriku dan aku merasa aman dari bully an. Tetap saja, aku lebih menyukai menyendiri daripada bergaul karena diriku sudah terbiasa dan membuatku nyaman._

 _Guruku ternyata sudah datang. Hari yang panjang lagi akan terjadi lagi hari ini._

Rias Pov end.

.

.

.

 **Time skip.**

Sekolah pun usai. Semua murid berebut keluar kelas dan saling mendahului agar sampai di rumah dengan cepat untuk sampai kerumah masing-masing dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Rias, ia masih membereskan bukunya dan baru berjalan menuju luar kelas yang sudah sangat sepi. Namun ia terkejut saat berada di pintu kelas. Karena orang yang ia teriaki 'Kesatria' berdiri didepan kelas sambil menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Saat kekiri ia melihat Rias dan tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang bersama..."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya karena siswi yang ia ajak malah menunduk. "Aku tidak mengigit kok" Seketika Rias yang bersemu menjadi sweatdrop. Namun wajahnya kembali bersemu mengingat ajakan Naruto.

"K-kenapa?".

"Ck! Ayo ikut saja!" Rias diam saja ketika tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto dan menyeretnya dengan pelan.

Acara seret menyeret itu masih berlanjut dan diakhiri ketika mereka sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah mereka. Rasa canggung memenuhi perjalanan mereka karena tak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan.

"K-kau yang kemarin menolongku ya?" Tidak diduga. Rias yang terlebih dahulu berbicara saat Naruto baru membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto. Sepertinya ia tak bisa membantah atas pertolongannya kemarin.

"T-tidak" Balas Rias singkat. "A-apakah kemarin kau juga yang mengintipku berlatih?"

Efek perkataan dari Rias sangat membuat Naruto kaget. Dipikirannya ia sudah melihat Kakak Rias yang tertawa Psycho dan mengasah belati tajam pada asahan. Itu juga karena dia sudah mengintip, menyelinap pula pada rumah orang dengan tanpa dosa.

Pikiran yang konyol. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu dan kembali kepada kenyataan.

Setetes keringat meluncur dipipinya "E-ehehe maaf" Menggaruk tengkuknya pertanda ia merasa malu.

"U-untung kau berlari dengan cepat. K-kalau tidak kau sudah menjadi debu oleh Onii-samaku"

 _'Sepertinya memang aku sudah tamat kali ini'_

"S-sebenarnya kekuatan apasih yang kalian miliki?" Tanya Naruto membuat Rias menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apakah kau yakin?".

"Ya tentu saja! Memang apa salahnya?".

"A-aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu terlebih dahulu" Ucapan Rias membuat Naruto sedikit berfikir.

"Memberitahu apa?".

"Percayakah kau dengan namanya Iblis?" Sepertinya Rias sudah tak gugup berbicara dengan Naruto tapi semburat merah masih tampak diwajahnya.

"Iblis yah? Oke aku percaya". Ujar Naruto.

"Aku dan keluargaku adalah Iblis".

"..."

Naruto memasang ekpresi aneh dan terdiam. 5 detik kemudian gelak tawa keluar dari mulutnya. "Hei hei aku tak tahu kau bisa melucu seperti itu. Oh ayolah Iblis itu adalah mahluk menyeramkan yang tinggal di neraka". Ia mengusap matanya yang berair karena tertawaannya dengan kasar.

"A-aku serius baka! Kenapa kau tak percaya sih?".

"Siapa juga yang percaya? Aku seperti mendengar dongeng anak kecil tahu". Naruto kembali tertawa membuat Rias kesal.

"Jika kutunjukan sesuatu. Apakah kau akan percaya?" Tanya Rias.

"Boleh saja. Memang kau ingin tunjukan—"

Sret!

"—apa" Sepasang sayap mirip seperti sayap kelelawar muncul di punggung Rias. Membuat Naruto cengo sampai membuka mulutnya.

Rias ingin tertawa melihat Naruto namun ditahan olehnya. "Apakah kau percaya Naruto-kun?".

"O-oh, a-apakah sayap ini asli? Coba kucek" Dengan watadosnya Naruto memegang sayap Rias dengan meraba dan menarik-nariknya.

"Jangan ditarik dengan kencang! Sakit tahu!".

"A-ahaha g-gomen" Naruto kembali cengo dan pikirannya blank.

Oh ayolah, Iblis? Kurasa orang-orang sekarang sudah gila dan melupakan apa itu fiksi dan realita. Yah seperti itulah. Seketika ia tersentak saat isakan keluar dari bibir Rias. Apakah ucapannya salah juga seperti wajahnya?

"J-jadi aku menjijikan dimatamu ya?" Lelehan air mata keluar dari kedua iris blue-greennya. "A-aku p-pulang duluan yah…" Baru saja ia mau pergi. Tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto dan ditarik dengan pelan.

"Buat apa aku jijik? Aku malah ingin berteman denganmu" Rias terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. "Aku tadi hanya terkejut. Tolong jangan menangis seperti itu nanti aku malah dikira menjahatimu". Tangan Naruto mengusap pipi Rias membuat pemiliknya menjadi tambah terkejut.

"K-kenapa?".

"Kenapa? Aku perduli padamu karena memang aku ingin berteman denganmu. Sejak dulu aku ingin berteman dengamu tapi kau selalu menjauh. Boleh aku tahu juga kenapa?" Rias menundukan kepalanya kembali dan isakan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"K-kau takkan mau mendengar ceritaku dan malah tertawa lagi nanti" Rias mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping.

"Aku takkan tertawa kok. Janji deh..." Jari telunjuk dan tengah Naruto membentuk V. Membuat Rias menatap Naruto lagi.

"S-sejak kecil aku tak bisa menguasai _Power of Destruction._ Kekuatan khas klan Gremory yang merupakan klan terpandang di Underworld. Onii-samaku saja sudah sangat mahir menggunakannya pada umur 10 tahun, aku setengah mati latihan namun tak ada hasilnya sama sekali" Naruto memilih diam mendengarkan ucapan Rias.

"Orang tuaku tentu sangat kecewa atas kelemahanku. Sejak aku berumur 11 tahum, aku selalu mendapat cemoohan oleh klan Iblis lain dan teman-temanku. Mereka menganggap aku tak pantas menjadi Gremory malahan menjadi aib bagi klan Iblis terpandang. Merasa bahwa memang aku tak cocok di _Underworld_ , orang tuaku pindah kesini agar aku dapat hidup seperti biasa. Setidaknya aku dapat pengetahuan kan" Senyuman miris tampak di bibirnya membuat Naruto sedikit bersalah karena menanyakannya.

"Aku lebih memilih berdiam diri dan tak bergaul karena aku tak pantas menjadi bagian dari kalian dan tak pantas bersanding dengan kalian. Karena aku hanyalah satu-satunya Iblis lemah yang merupakan aib dari Gremory dan tak pantas juga hidup di dunia ini."

"Begitu saja? Apa kau merasa bahwa kau tak pantas hidup begitu?" Rias terdiam atas pertanyaan Naruto. "Berarti kau yang bodoh!" Ia tertohok dan menangis lagi.

"Mereka hanyalah anjing yang bergonggong tak jelas karena tak bisa mengaca pada diri mereka sendiri. Kau bisa balikkan perkataan mereka! Kau bisa membuat mereka terdiam bahkan takut asalkan kau berusaha untuk menggapai apa yang kau mau..."

"P-percuma saja. Aku sudah berusaha–".

"Dan kau sudah menyerah begitu? Tak ada yang instan di dunia ini Rias. Contoh jika kau ingin menanam pohon apel. Kau harus menanam bibit apel dan menyiraminya. Apakah keesokannya sudah tumbuh besar? Tidak! Kau harus menunggu jika kau ingin merasakan enaknya apel dari bibit yang kau tanam"

"Sama seperti latihanmu. Jangan berhenti dan menyerah! Tunjukan bahwa dirimu mampu! Tak ada yang mustahil jika kau berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh" Perkataan Naruto membuatnya sedikit tersentuh.

Ia memang selalu pesimis dan pasti akan menyerah. Tapi anehnya ia akan mengulanginya lagi seperti biasa ia lakukan saat latihan. Saat menyerah itu pasti tak bisa ia menahan kekesalannya dan memilih menangis sendirian.

Dan semua sepertinya akan berubah seperti kemarin karena ia mengalami peningkatan. Itu disebabkan oleh anak berambut pirang jabrik dan memiliki iris safir teduh ini. Yang merupakan penolongnya, Kesatrianya dan matahari yang menyinari kegelapan hatinya.

Orang yang mau menjadi temannya setelah Sona. Teman manusia pertamanya yang pintar dan terkenal ramah.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Eh?".

"A-arigatou!" Pelukan Rias bertambah erat pada Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menjadi temanku... Kau telah memberiku sebuah semangat untuk hidup Naruto-kun" Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Rias.

"Itulah gunanya teman! Hehehe". Rias melepas pelukannya dan ikut tertawa bersama Naruto dengan ceria, melupakan beban yang ia rasakan karena Naruto.

Mereka sekarang sudah terlihat akrab dan tertawa saat perjalanan menuju rumah Rias. Gadis crimson itu memaksa Naruto agar mengantarnya pulang bersama dirinya dengan cepat. Tak ingin melihat teman barunya menangis lagi, dengan berat hati Naruto iyakan saja ajakan Rias.

Saat mereka baru saja sampai. Di depan gerbang mansion Gremory terlihat 3 orang yang memandang mereka dengan tak percaya dan senang.

Lucius dan Venelana kaget saat Rias tertawa bersama anak yang bersamanya tanpa beban sama sekali. Sedangkan Sirzechs hanya menyeringai melihat ekpresi kedua Orang tuanya.

"Sudah kubilang Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Anak itu adalah teman Rias yang membuat perubahan pada sifatnya sekarang ini seperti kalian lihat" Mereka masih tak bergeming dan membuat Sirzechs merasa di kacangi

Rias yang sudah melihat Orang tuan dan kakaknya berlari dengan senang. "Tadaima!".

"O-okaeri" Venelana yang menjawabnya.

"Nah Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onii-sama. Inilah temanku namanya Naruto Uzumaki!" Rias mengisyaratkan tangannya melambai agar Naruto yang sedikit tertinggal mendekatinya.

"Ha'i. Saya Naruto Uzumaki teman putri anda Ojii-san, Obaa-san, Onii-san" Naruto menunduk hormat sebagai tamu kepada keluarga Gremory.

"Namamu Naruto? Oh ya bagaimana menurutmu tentang perkembangan Rias?" Sirzechs memecah kediaman setelah perkenalan tadi.

"Uh, o-oh yeah menurutku dia sudah ada peningkatan" Naruto kembali menggaruk tengkuknya saat canggung seperti ini.

"Maksudmu apa Sirzechs?" Sang kepala keluarga yang terdiam bertanya perihal latihan Rias yang sepertinya diketahui oleh orang luar.

"Maksudku Naruto selalu mengintip Rias latihan di semak-semak dekat pohon yang berada ditaman setiap hari untuk melihat Rias" Naruto merasa ada aura tak mengenakkan dari Lucius yang memandangnya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa melihatnya?".

"Dengan memanjat dinding tentu saja!" Aura Lucius semakin tak mengenakkan membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang terasa sangat sulit.

"Anak muda. Jadi kau selama ini menyusup kerumahku?" _Demonic Power_ berasal dari Lucius berkobar mendengar perbuatan Naruto langsung dari Sirzechs.

 _'Coret untuk Kakaknya. Aku akan tamat pada Ayahnya'_

"E-eh itu... Anu s-saya".

"Anu apa?".

"Anu untuk—"

"Sudah Otou-sama! Kau membuat Naruto takut! Dia mengintipku latihan karena dia peduli tentangku! Dan dia adalah temanku, jika Otou-sama melukainya sama saja Otou-sama melukai teman baikku satu-satunya!" Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Rias dengan panjang lebar.

Lucius hanya bisa terdiam menahan sesuatu. Baru kali ini Rias membela seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Sepertinya memang benar anak ini telah membuat sifat pendiam Rias menghilang. "Anak muda".

"I-iya Ojii-san?".

Naruto berjengit ketika Lucius mendekatinya. Nasibnya sudah berakhir karena sebentar lagi ia menerima bogem mentah dari Ayah Rias. Namun tak terbukti, malahan tangan Lucius memegang pundak Naruto. "Nak, apa kau yakin berteman dengan Rias?".

Ditanya seperti itu. Naruto sedikit gelagapan. "Tentu saja, tapi jika Ojii-san menanyakan bahwa kalian adalah Iblis, saya tetap akan berteman dengan Rias" Lucius mengerutkan alisnya sebentar lalu merilekskannya lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang kami?" Tanya Lucius dan dijawab oleh Naruto dengan anggukan. "Berjanjilah, untuk menjadi teman baik untuk anakku yah" Ucapan Lucius tak terkirakan oleh Rias.

"Jadi Otou-sama..."

"Yah aku ingin dia untuk selalu menjadi temanmu" Lucius mengelus kepala putrinya dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Tidak baik berdiri disini. Ayo kita masuk".

.

.

.

.

Dengan duduk di pohon pada taman belakang mansion Gremory. Naruto menonton acara latihan Rias dengan Sirzechs yang membantunya. Banyak sekali peningkatan pada Rias hari ini.

Ia kini sudah mengontrol dengan baik _Demonic Power_ nya, hasilnya ia sudah bisa membalas serangan Sirzechs meskipun sang Kakak tak serius. Namun ini peningkatan yang sangat baik.

"Onii-sama, menyerah sajalah jika kau tak ingin kukalahkan..." Ancaman Rias membuat Sirzechs terkekeh.

"Ternyata kau sudah berani mengancam Onii-sama mu ini yah? tapi–" Rias membulatkan matanya karena didepannya Sirzechs sudah menghilang dengan cepat.

"–Jangan sekali-kali kau sudah merasa sombong dengan kemampuanmu kini. Ingat diatas langit masih ada langit" Dibelakangnya, Sirzechs sudah menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang diarahkan ke Rias.

"A-aku hanya bercanda kok Onii-sama" Rias mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menyerah.

"Yasudah. Sebaiknya kau kini berlatih sendiri. Aku akan kembali ke Underworld karena sudah cukup lama aku meninggalkan tugasku" Menepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. Lalu tatapannya pindah kepada Naruto yang masih terkagum atas pertunjukan ini. "Hei Naruto. Temani Rias yah!"

"Serahkan padaku!" Naruto memberi hormat dengan tangan yang ditaruh dikepala kepada Sirzechs.

Lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah Maou Lucifer itu. "Dadah...".

Setelah Sirzechs benar-benar telah hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir. Rias mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Capek~"

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertambah kuat..." Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan duduk kembali.

Secara resmi ia telah mendapat amanat dari Lucius dan Venelana. Yaitu amanat berupa menjadi teman Rias sekarang. Sebelumnya ia yang berada di ruang keluarga selalu dilihat oleh Lucius dari atas sampai bawah seperti meneliti Naruto.

Venelana pun tanpa menganalisa sudah mempercayakan Naruto sebagai teman Rias. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto bukan orang jahat yang seperti ia pikirkan sebelumnya pada sosok Naruto.

Sisi positifnya Rias menjadi seperti menjadi enerjik gara-gara Naruto. Itu melebihi yang diharapkan mereka kepada Rias.

"Naruto-kun?".

Lamunan Naruto tersadar saat Rias duduk disampingnya dengan wajah bingung menatapnya. "Iya?"

"Ayo sparring denganku!"

Anak pirang itu berdiri dan menatap Rias. "Sparring? Katamu tadi capek?

Dengan paksaan Rias menyeret Naruto ke tengah-tengah taman membuat pemilik lengan itu mengaduh. "Hei hei sakit! Tanpa paksaan akan kulakukan kok".

Partikel-partikel debu berkilauan terkumpul di tangan Naruto dengan teratur. Sacred Gearnya yang merupakan sebuah Trisula dan pedang hitam tergenggam di kedua tangannya. "Bisa kita mulai?".

Rias menggeleng. "Tak boleh pakai Sacred Gear... Tangan kosong".

"Tangan kosong? Tak masalah" Kembali senjata itu menjadi debu lagi karena Naruto tak membutuhkannya.

Baru saja Naruto mau memasang kuda-kuda. Sebuah kepalan tangan hampir mengenai wajahnya jika ia tadi tidak refleks menghindar. "Curang!"

"Hehe curang atau tidak curang sama saja..." Tangan kanannya mengepal kembali dan sasaran kepalan itu kini wajah Naruto. Tapi masih bisa ditangkis oleh Naruto dengan lengannya. "Terlalu cepat nona..."

Menambah kecepatan dan berulang kali meninju, pukulan Rias selalu ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Nafas Rias tersengal-sengal karena udara dalam paru-parunya terkikis karena menahan nafas saat meninju.

Tendangan menggantikan pukulannya. Mulai dari tendangan menyamping, tendangan sikut kaki, tendangan vertikal dari atas sampai kebawah dan tendangan memutar.

"Hohoho sepertinya seranganmu dapat kutangkis dengan mudah" Ejek Naruto.

Wajah kesal kini datang diwajahnya. Tanpa pikir-pikir ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang menciptakan serangan mirip bola energi yang dinamai _Power of Destruction_ mengarah ke Naruto.

Melihat Rias sudah sedikit berlebihan ia kembali mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya dan menyilangkannya untuk menepis. "Kau ingin memusnahkanku ya?"

Tanpa menjawab Rias kembali menyerang Naruto dengan _Power of Destruction_ yang kini lebih padat namun masih terlihat tak sempurna.

Trank!

Trank!

Kembali memasang posisi siaga Naruto memukul serangan itu dengan Trisulanya menyebabkan tembakan laser itu meleset kesamping. "Baiklah Rias jika kau sudah mulai serius..."

Rias menghilangkan seringainya ketika Naruto sedikit mengangkat Trisulanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba muncul krista-kristal es berjumlah banyak seperti berlian yang melayang berada di sekitar tubuh Naruto.

 **[Diamond Dust]**

Kristal-kristal es yang cukup banyak itu terlempar menuju kaki dan tangan Rias.

Menghindar kekanan dan kesamping. Kristal es itu masih banyak mengarah padanya seperti tak ada habis-habisnya. Tanpa sadar tangan dan kakinya sudah beku dan menjadi es karena terlalu banyaknya kristal es itu sampai ia tak melihat badannya sendiri.

Naruto mendekati Rias yang tak bisa bergerak itu dengan pedangnya yang teracung kepadanya. "Menyerah?".

"Curang!".

Sweatdrop mendatangi Naruto. "Kok curang? Kau kan yang curang duluan".

"Bebaskan aku dulu dari es ini! Dingin tahu!" Naruto tertawa saat Rias misuh-misuh padanya soal tangan dan kaki yang beku.

"Baiklah..." Dengan menggunakan ujung bawah Trisulanya. Es yang berada di kaki Rias hancur dengan mudah karena getokan dari Naruto. Serupa dengan kaki, tanganpun sama namun sedikit pelan agar tak menyakiti Rias.

Setelah itu Rias membuang wajahnya kesamping. "Huh baka!".

"Kau marah yah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maunya?" Rias berkacak pinggang dengan wajah jengkel.

"Aku tak ingin kau marah..." Naruto pura-pura merasa dirinya salah dan menunduk.

"A-aku tak marah kok Naruto-kun!" Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu Rias menjadi tak tega.

"Ini salahku. Karena ku kau menjadi marah... Aku teman yang jahat bukan?" Naruto semakin membuat wajahnya sesedih mungkin.

Tak diduga Rias memeluk Naruto. "Aku tidak marah kok... Jangan menyalahkanmu lagi yak" Rias kaget karena Naruto yang berada dipelukannya tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok. Hahaha" Aura hitam muncul dibelakang Rias membuat Naruto berhenti tertawa.

"A-ampun Ojou-sa–".

Duak!

Wajah Naruto yang tak terlindung apapun tertonjok oleh bogeman mentah Rias membuatnya terjatuh ketanah dengan keras

"Ohok..."

"Rasakan!".

"Aku kan hanya bercanda..." Benjol besar sudah muncul dikepalanya yang kuning itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan Sacred Gearmu. Kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan elemen es?" Pertanyaan Rias ditanggapi Naruto serius.

"Sacred Gearku ini kuberi nama **[Golden Inferno]**. Karena Sacred Gear ini punya kekuatan yang berbeda" Mengacungkannya Sacred Gearnya agar Rias bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kok bisa?" Memiringkan kepalanya tanda Heiress Gremory itu bingung.

"Pertama yang Trisula, seperti yang kau lihat ia memiliki kekuatan seperti es dan salju. Sedangkan pedang ini memiliki aura gelap dan bisa memanggil roh yang berasal dari pedang ini" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Cukup keren! Kenapa kau menamaninya dengan **[Golden Inferno]**? Yang kau jelaskan tadi kan kekuatannya." Tanya Rias lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Rias sangat tertarik dengan Sacred Gear miliknya "Trisula ini berwarna emas terang yang mampu menandingi pedang ini. Sedangkan pedang ini kuanggap mirip seperti neraka karena menakutkan. Jadi kunamai saja **[Golden Inferno]** "

Kedua orang tua Rias yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan yang menarik itu sedikit tersenyum. Sudah lama mereka ingin melihat putri mereka seperti ini. Tertawa dan ceria pada umurnya saat ini, namun karena takdir yang sedikit kejam membuat Rias menjadi anak tertutup pada siapapun sebelum Naruto hadir.

"Anata, memang sepertinya kita harus mempercayai anak itu..." Venelana yang sudah cukup melihat itu bertanya pada suaminya.

Sedikit tak rela menguasai hati Lucius. Dirinya masih sedikit tak percaya pada Naruto yang merupakan manusia pemegang Sacred Gear. Namun setelah ia menelaah dengan baik, memang Naruto memiliki kepribadian ramah dan baik hati saat mereka berbincang di ruang keluarga tadi sebelum Rias berlatih.

"Entahlah. Harusnya aku memang berterima kasih padanya..." Senyuman tulus tampak diwajahnya ketika saat Rias tertawa karena sifat konyol dari Naruto yang sekarang ia lihat.

.

.

.

Malam sudah datang dan saatnya bagi Naruto untuk pulang karena ia harus beristirahat untuk sekolah esok. Dengan diantar Rias sampai gerbang depan mansion Gremory karena ia tak enak kalau pulang tanpa pamit.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya hari ini Naruto-kun..." Rias senang karena Naruto berkunjung kesini dan mengisi hari kosongnya. "Sama-sama. Mulai sekarang jangan bersedih lagi ya?".

"Tentu saja!".

"Kurasa kau juga harus bersosialisasi sekarang..." Naruto ingin Rias memiliki teman lain sepertinya.

"A-apakah bisa?" Keraguan menguasai pikiran Rias karena harus bersosialisasi pada teman kelasnya.

"Memang apa susahnya berteman? Cukup datangi mereka dan ajak bicara... Mereka pasti akan senang juga kok" Balas Naruto. "Yasudah aku pamit pulang yah!"

"Hati-hati!" Rias melambai pada Naruto yang kini sudah jauh dari kediamannya.

Ia masih terdiam di gerbang itu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Senyuman tak pernah luntur padahal Naruto sudah hilang dari penglihatannya. Jika kau teliti, kau bisa mendengar gumaman kecil darinya yang terdengar seperti.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

.

.

.

To be Continued!

* * *

 **A/N: Oh udah selesai baca yah? Oke oke chapter sebelumnya banyak yang bilang ini itu seperti bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal di dunia manusia, tak mencantumkan AU atau tidak.**

 **Yang pertama sudah terjawab diatas. Soal AU yah ini memang semi AU karena alur yang saya gunakan adalah sebelum alur Canon. Kabar baiknya chapter depan akan mulai masuk alur Canon.  
**

 **Ada informasi. Kemungkinan saya akan menghapus fic saya yang TFG. Ide susah mengalir dalam menulis fic itu pada saya. Sebagai gantinya saya akan menambahkan unsur fic TFG pada fic ini tapi masih lama.**

 **Oke saya belum bisa balas Review saat ini.**

 **Psychocross pergi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan High School DxD

Summary: Terombang-ambing dalam berjalannya waktu. Aku tak bisa menentukan apa yang kuharapkan dari diriku sampai kau datang dalam hidupku sebagai pendomanku. Meskipun akhirnya kau ikut campur dalam urusan 3 Fraksi Akherat, Aku tahu bahwa dirimu adalah manusia biasa yang tak tahu dengan duniaku. Namun aku berjanji, akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk menemanimu selamanya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor and many more.

 **Peringatan:** OOC, Typo, Mainstream, Mungkin AU, Sedikit mengambil alur LN dan Anime.

 **Pair: Naruto x Rias**

Chapter 3: Sorry, I'm must go...

* * *

Sebuah jam weker berbunyi di sebuah ruangan kamar tidur menandakan bahwa jam itu bertugas untuk membangunkan pemiliknya. Pemiliknya itu yang sedang tertidur di dalam selimut futon sedikit tersadar dari tidurnya. Dengan malas dan kantuk yang masih datang untuk mematikannya dan duduk untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Merasa sudah cukup, anak berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk jualan-maksudnya menyegarkan diri. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian khas Junior High School di Kuoh, sebuah roti dan telur mata sapi mengganjal perutnya untuk memberi energi padanya selama bersekolah.

Hidup sendiri dan kesepian sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Naruto. Setidaknya sebagai manusia biasa ia harus menjalani hidup yang keras ini mau tak mau. Yah itu lah kata yang tepat untuk dirinya setelah ditinggal oleh orangtuanya.

Setelah sarapan dan memakai sepatunya, anak pirangitu mengunci pintu rumah kecilnya dan berangkat menuju sekolah dengan tangan yang ditaruh saku

Menguap kecil yang kedua kalinya dalam jalan membuat matanya sedikit berair yang selalu diusapnya karena menguap tadi. Hari ini tumben ia mengantuk sekali tak seperti hari-hari yang lain. Kantuknya terhenti saat acara berjalannya sudah berada di depan sekolah. Karena ada hal yang membuatnya tersenyum dan segera melambai.

"Rias!"

Di depan halaman Kuoh Junior High School ada seorang siswi berambut merah crimson berdiri disana seperti menunggunya.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, siswi itu menoleh dan membalas melambai. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menemui Rias. "Menungguku?"

"Siapa lagi yang kutunggu?" Rias memutar matanya bosan atas pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol.

Hehehe. Bisa saja kau menunggu pacarmu yang tak kuketahui..." Entah memang perkataan Naruto membuatnya sedikit tersakiti, senyuman miris yang sangat tipis terlihat diwajahnya.

"Teman saja aku tidak punya. Apalagi pacar? Dasar baka..." Langsung saja ia berjalan kedalam lingkungan sekolah meninggalkan Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Woi tunggu aku!"

.

"Hei hei lihat Naruto berjalan bersama Rias..."

"Kalau tidak salah dia itu siswi pendiam dari kelas VII-3 yah?"

"Kau benar. Sepertinya dia kini sudah berubah dan berteman dengan Naruto"

"Bukannya itu bagus? Apalagi Naruto itu pintar..."

"PULPENKU! KEMBALIKAN PULPENKU!

Rias mendengar ucapan dari siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor dengan sedikit bersemu kecuali yang terakhir membuatnya sedikit sweatdrop. Sepertinya sangat heboh ketika ia berjalan bersama Naruto. Namun ucapan yang ia dengar adalah positif, itu sudah membuatnya perasaannya dihari ini sedikit senang.

"Lihat? Siswa lain pun senang mendengarmu berteman denganku. Mulai sekarang cobalah terbuka dengan teman sekelasmu..." Anggukan semangat Rias membalas perkataan Naruto.

Dengan jelas terlihat dari mata safir Naruto senyuman senang yang tak tergambarkan kini sudah menggantikan kedataran wajah ayunya Rias. Rasa senang juga mengisi hati Naruto melihat teman uniknya ini berhasil mengalahkan kesepiannya.

"Aku duluan yah! Ingat pesanku..." Naruto yang sudah melihat kelasnya berpamitan kepada Rias.

"Oke!" Rias membalasnya dengan ibu jari yang sudah teracung di tangan kanannya. Dalam hatinya Rias merasa sedikit sakit tak tahu mengapa.

 _'Itulah gunanya teman! Hehehe"'_

Perkataan kemarin dari Naruto terus memutari kepalanya tak henti-henti. Nada perkataannya sih ceria, efeknya itu yang membuat Rias merasa tidak enak sedari kemarin.

"Aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman. Kau tahu itu Naruto Uzumaki?"

Perhatian dari Naruto ternyata membuatnya salah mengartikan dan malah merasakan apa itu 'Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' kepada Naruto. Tapi yah itu juga bukan salahnya kan, walaupun ia Iblis tapi hatinya tetap hati gadis yang bisa jatuh pada siapapun.

Memasuki kelasnya yang terlihat sudah cukup ramai oleh para siswa. Duduk di bangkunya yang berada di pojok kanan sambil menatap kumpulan teman-teman wanitanya yang sedang berkumpul untuk yah kau tahulah.

Tekadnya sudah matang untuk memulai perkenalan dan berteman hari ini, itu yang kini dipikirannya.

Salah satu dari kerumunan siswi itu melihat Rias berjalan kearah sini. Alisnya terangkat ketika Rias tersenyum dan menyapa.

"H-halo semua... B-bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian?" Mereka semua yang melihat itu saling bertatapan. Mungkin mereka sedikit kaget karena Rias yang terkenal pendiam ingin bergabung bersama mereka.

Khawatir mendatangi Rias. Karena kerumunan itu terlihat berbisik-bisik dan sedikit mendelik kearahnya. "Tentu saja boleh!"

Mereka semua tersenyum kearah Rias. Membuat yang ditatap melebarkan matanya. "Eh? J-jadi apakah..."

"Ayo kesini! Ini terbuka untuk siapapun kok!" Rias mengangguk dan mendekati kerumunan siswi tersebut.

Ia merasa sedikit canggung karena baru pertama kali ia berbicara pada orang banyak seperti ini. Tak disangka malah mereka sangat ramah padanya.

Kini Rias tahu apa itu rasanya bergosip. Sedikit menyenangkan meskipun itu belum tentu benar perihal gosip yang dibicarakan seperti salah satu gitaris band sekolah Kokoro Band yaitu Kenji Yamata yang terkenal pendiam dan cool di sebut-sebut takut terhadap ayam.

Topik berganti yang kali ini membuatnya sedikit meneguk ludah. "Kudengar dari para siswa dan para Senpai kau sekarang dekat dengan Naruto Uzumaki yah?" Didepannya siswi berambut hitam yang bernama Shizuka memulai membahas gosip baru.

"Aku juga baru mau menanyakan hal itu! Apakah itu benar Rias-chan?" Disebelahnya siswi berambut pirang pucat bernama Ino menanyakan hal yang sama.

Keringat dingin terus menetes dikeningnya menandakan bahwa ia sudah merasa seperti tertangkap basah. "A-ah aku dan dia hanya berteman kok!" Dia menggeleng cepat untuk meyakinkan teman barunya.

"Apa kau yakin Rias?" Disamping Shizuka siswi yang warna rambutnya sama dengannya bernama Karin menaikkan kacamatanya untuk melihat dengan jelas gelagat Rias.

"Ish beneran! Tanya saja Naruto-kun!" Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan memanggil Naruto dengan suffiks.

Dia semakin merinding ketika para temannya menyeringai kearahnya. "Oh jadi begitu. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menaruh perasaan pada Naruto" Anggukan dari semua menyetujui ucapan Karin.

"M-maksudku bukan begitu!" Rias sudah terpojok dan skakmat. Ternyata teman barunya ini cukup berbahaya dengan hal-hal gosip.

"Ahahaha aku hanya bercanda! Oh lihat betapa merahnya wajahmu saat ini" Semua tertawa melihat wajah Rias yang sangat merah saat ini.

Meskipun sedikit jengkel, pada akhirnya ia ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Senang sekali rasanya jika tertawa bersama teman. Rasa senang itu tak tergambarkan karena sampai senangnya ia tak berhenti tertawa bersama mereka.

Pada akhirnya ia memiliki teman yang baik namun sepertinya ia harus menjadi tukang penggosip. Sisi baiknya dia sudah berubah dan tak menyendiri lagi kan?

.

Nyaman sekali jika kau menutup matamu saat kau menaruh kepalamu di meja kelas. Pasti rasa kantuk juga datang setelah merasa bahwa posisi ini sudah melebihi kata nyaman.

Kata-kata diatas mewakili apa yang kini dilakukan oleh Naruto Uzumaki.

Semenjak masuk kelas ia menaruh wajahnya di meja, menunggu istirahat untuk memejamkan matanya terlalu lama untuknya karena kantuk itu semakin lama semakin menggila.

"Oi Naruto..." Sebuah suara di sebelahnya membuatnya mendecak dan sedikit membuka mata.

"Apalagi? Kau belum mengerjakan Pr?" Dengan gampangnya Naruto menebak apa yang membuatnya dipanggil.

"Uwoh! Jangan-jangan kau peramal yah?" Kiba Inuzuka nama siswa yang memanggil merupakan teman dekatnya di kelas ini.

"Semua juga tahu jika kau kesini pasti cuma satu hal. Yaitu Pr dan Pr..." Kiba mendecak kesal.

"Sudahlah aku lihat Pr fisikamu!"

Dengan malas Naruto bangun dan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku catatan. Buku berwarna putih itu berhasil diambilnya dan diberikan kepada Kiba.

"Nanti aku kembalikan!" Tanpa dosa dan terima kasih Kiba ngeloyor pergi ke bangkunya.

Ini hal yang biasa terjadi padanya karena hanya dia siswa laki-laki yang paling rajin dikelas. Tak ayal bagi yang tidak mengerjakan Pr dengan alasan sulit ataupun malas mengerjakannya pasti datang kepadanya. Yang tadi datang adalah salah satu siswa kategori malas mengerjakannya membuatnya heran kenapa ia bisa berteman dengannya.

Ah masa bodoh. Ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi gara-gara mahluk malas tadi.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan sudah berakhir. Dengan meregangkan badannya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk mendengar ocehan guru tentang pelajaran. Ia mengemas bukunya ke tas untuk berkemas-kemas.

Iris safirnya memandang ke koridor yang kini semakin sepi karena sudah sore namun pasti ia merasa bahwa teman barunya masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Terbukti dari senyuman simpul yang terpasang di bibirnya.

Merasa senang karena kini apa yang ia inginkan untuk temannya sudah berhasil.

Ia melihat Rias berjalan keluar kelas bersama seorang siswi yang ia tahu bernama Ino. Mereka sibuk berbicara yang di ketahui karena sedari tadi mereka berpandangan dengan mulut yang komat-kamit.

Senyumannya semakin lebar karena dapat ia lihat Rias juga tertawa dengan ceria karena ucapan Ino yang sepertinya membuat ia tergelak. Kakinya berjalan menuju kelas itu dengan pelan agar ia tak mengganggu mereka.

Tapi ia sudah dilihat oleh Ino. Membuat siswi itu menyerigai. "Ah lihat Kesatriamu sudah datang menjemputmu..." Apa katanya? Kesatria?

"A-apa-apaan sih dasar kau!" Rona merah menghias wajah Rias yang tadi sedikit menatap Naruto namun ia alihkan kebawah.

"Oke oke aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Aku duluan yah..." Bersamaan dengan godaan lagi darinya. Ino pergi meninggalkan Rias sendiri bersama Naruto.

Namun tak ada yang mulai berbicara karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

'Kesatria? Maksudnya itu aku atau siapa?' Batin Naruto.

'Dasar ino bego! Kenapa sih dia bilang Naruto Kesatria didepannya? Aku kan malu!" Batin Rias.

Masih sibuk dengan batin mereka masing-masing, Naruto yang sudah kembali sadar mendekati Rias untuk memotong jarak yang sedikit jauh darinya. "Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan seperti tadi?"

Ditanya seperti itu Rias hanya terkekeh pelan. "Yah aku bisa berbagi cerita dengan mereka. Dan aku kini sudah tahu bagaimana asyiknya menggosip".

Senyuman diwajah Naruto hilang. Ia kaget karena sepertinya kini Rias sudah tercemar dengan yang namanya tak jauh dari fitnahan itu. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengenal Rias dengan teman-temannya dikelas sebagai 'Grup Gosip'.

"Gosip? Yang kutahu dirimu dulu benci pada gosip..." Naruto mendengar langsung dari Rias dulu bahwa siswi surai merah ini curhat padanya tentang ia tak nyaman selalu di gosipi.

"Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Yang penting aku sangat senang hari ini!" Entah Naruto mau sweatdrop atau gembira mendengar ucapan Rias.

"Itu bagus. Ayo kita pulang... Hari sudah mau senja" Ajakan dari Naruto membuatnya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Naruto membuat alis pemilik tangan itu terangkat.

"Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu Naruto-kun" Ucapan lanjutan dari Rias membuatnya kembali mengukir senyum di bibirnya.

Saat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. Raut sedih terlihat dari Rias memandang Naruto yang tak sadar dipandang seperti itu. Ia sangat menyukai anak pirang ini disaat bersamanya seperti ini selalu nyaman dan tak pernah bosan memandang mata biru langit itu. Yang membuatnya sedih karena anak ini menganggapnya 'hanya teman'.

Dua kata yang membuatnya merasa seperti sedih tak tentu dan membuat moodnya selalu berubah. Ia tak ingin dianggap teman olehnya, ia ingin Naruto sekarang atau kapanpun itu menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Karena rasa suka bisa menjadi rasa cinta.

Sudah tidak dapat digambarkan lagi apa yang di inginkannya. Semua hal dunia ia lupakan dan hanya terpusat pada Naruto.

Seorang siswa cerdas yang berhasil menerangi hati gelapnya dari keputus asaan. Rambutnya mewakili cerahnya matahari yang berhasil membuat jalan setapak yang tak terlihat menjadi jelas di matanya.

Genggamannya pada tangan Naruto semakin erat seakan ia memberi sedikit bocoran bahwa ia ingin Naruto membalas balik rasa cintanya. Namun hanya cengiran yang menurutnya menawan membalas genggamannya.

'Mungkin bukan waktunya sekarang...' Sebuah ucapan batin sedikit membuatnya lega. Mereka masih 13 tahun namun sudah merasakan apa itu pacaran. Tak logis kan? Ia menunggu waktu yang pas untuk memberitahu perasaannya.

Yang entah kapan itu akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu... Aku sudah 2 hari membolos bekerja di sebuah toko. Aku tak enak dengan Yamada-Jiisan" Ujar Naruto setelah mengantar Rias sampai depan mansionnya.

Bibir Rias mengerucut tanda ia tak terima. "Huft yasudah... Setidaknya kau itu melakukan hal yang baik..." Naruto tertawa melihat Rias yang sedikit ngambek.

"Hahaha aku janji besok aku akan menemanimu sampai puas kok..." Cengirannya kembali ditunjukkan.

Melihat cengiran itu membuat rasa ngambeknya hilang dan tersenyum. "Kau janji yah!".

Tak ada balasan dari Naruto. Karena ia mendekati Rias dan membuat hal yang tak teduga.

Menempelkan keningnya pada kening Rias. "Aku janji... Jika aku berbohong maka pukul saja aku" Suara Naruto sedikit membuatnya terpesona. Dengan jelas ia melihat mata menyejukan itu sedekat ini yang disukainya pada Naruto sekarang. Senyumannya semakin tampak dibibirnya pertanda senang akan perlakuan Naruto padanya.

Naruto menyudahi pertemuan kening itu membuat Rias sedikit kecewa. "Nah aku pergi yah!".

Setelah ucapan itu Naruto pergi dengan lambaian dan semakin lama menghilang dari pandangan iris blue-green Rias. Senyuman masih tak luntur darinya. Perlakuan dari Naruto membuatnya merasa terbang dan perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berkumpul disana.

Ia memasuki kediamannya dengan ceria dan senandung yang bisa terdengar oleh siapapun.

Melakukan hal tadi perlu ada alasan. Alasan itu tergambarkan pada selembar kertas yang berasal dari sepucuk surat yang ia terima dari gurunya. Surat itu membuatnya khawatir akan kecewanya Rias. Mungkin minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan dan seterusnya ia tak bisa menemaninya.

Seminggu dari tanggal yang berasal dari surat itu akan ia manfaatkan untuk membuat Rias puas dan sedikit merelakannya untuk pergi cukup lama. Karena ia adalah teman yang baik untuk Rias, itu yang dikatakan Ayah Rias padanya.

Kata teman mungkin tak cocok dengan apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Orang-orang mungkin menganggapnya berpacaran dengan Rias, tapi tak ia hiraukan apa kata mereka. Yang penting Rias merasa senang dan tak kembali kedalan kesepian.

Judul surat yang ber kop surat Kuoh Junior High School itu adalah.

'Surat Pernyataan Program Pertukaran Pelajar'

.

.

.

Seminggu itu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama karena dalam seminggu itu hal apapun bisa terjadi dengan mengejutkan siapapun.

Khususnya untuk Rias. Dalam seminggu itu ia sudah terlampau sangat jauh dalam perkembangannya menguasai _Power of Destruction_. Kabar gembira yang membuat Lucius dan Venelana sangat senang terhadap putri mereka.

Secara resmi Rias sudah dapat memiliki _Evil Pieces_ nya sendiri dari sang Kakak yang juga senang. Itu semua karena ada temannya yang selalu menemaninya seharian penuh selama seminggu penuh. Yang memberinya semangat untuk melakukan perombakan dalam dirinya.

Dirinya sudah diakui oleh para klan Iblis dan para tetua. Pembuktian bahwa dia diakui adalah bertarung dengan teman masa kecilnya Sona. Bahkan dalam pertarungan itu Sona sampai sangat kelelahan dan mengaku menyerah menghadapinya.

Julukan baru diterimanya. Kini semua memanggilnya 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess', 'Princess of Destruction' dan bla bla bla panggilan lainnya.

Namun semua yang terjadi tak juga membuat perasaan Naruto tak tenang terhadap Rias sekarang. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya karena tak memberitahukan perihalnya 'pergi' jauh menuju negara yang terkenal dengan bangunan jam besar Big Ben.

Jika memberitahunya pun itu malahan membuat Rias tak bisa melepaskannya, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak keikutsertaannya untuk kesana namun ia juga tak enak pada sekolahnya yang sudah bersepakat dengan sekolah di sana untuk melakukan Pertukaran Pelajar.

Waktu terakhirnya sekarang ini dimanfaatkannya dengan baik. Ia ingin memberi kesan tak terlupakan untuk Rias saat nanti mungkin ia tak kembali.

Hari ini tak ada latihan. Yang ada hanya bercandaan dan obrolan Naruto dan Rias dibawah pohon rindang halaman mansion Gremory. Berbagai obrolan penting sampai tidak butuh dibicarakan juga tak penting mengisi waktu yang selalu berjalan.

Saat benar-benar sore sudah menjelang pikirannya tak bisa fokus dan otomatis membuatnya melamun. Melamun tentang urusan itu yang tak pernah pergi dipikirannya.

"Naruto-kun..." Wajahnya masih termenung akan pikirannya sendiri dan tak mengidahkan teman crimsonnya memanggil.

"Naruto-kun!"

Akhirnya panggilannya terjawab saat Naruto menoleh padanya. "Ya?"

"Kenapa sih kau suka melamun sekarang? Apa ada yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" Wajah Naruto menjadi datar mendengar pertanyaan Rias.

"Tak ada..."

"Tak ada apa?"

"Tak ada apapun yang terjadi denganku kok" Naruto kembali tersenyum 5 jari yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi gejolak hatinya yang berkecamuk. "Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu..."

"Sesuatu?" Rias melihat Naruto merogoh kantung celananya seperti mencari sesuatu yang sedikit tersembunyi.

Sebuah karet rambut berwarna sama seperti iris matanya terlihat saat Naruto menaruh itu pada telapak tangan dan seperti menyodorkan padanya. "Ini untukmu..."

Dengan gembira ia mengambilnya dan memandangi karet rambut itu. "Aku pakai yah?" Naruto hanya menggangguk.

Ikatan rambut merahnya yang diikat ponytail ia lepas dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Sepertinya Rias ingin mengganti model ikatan rambutnya menggunakan karet rambut yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Dengan tangannya ia mengambil setengah lapisan rambutnya yang tebal ditariknya kebelakang untuk memberi jarak. Merasa sudah cukup ia ikat lapisan rambut di genggaman tangannya dengan karet rambut yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Tak ada jawaban karena yang ditanya melongo melihat tampilan baru rambut Rias.

"Cantik..."

Rias yang mendengar gumaman Naruto hanya tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit merona. "Akan aku jaga pemberianmu dengan rambutku!".

Wajah Naruto masih melongo dan mata safirnya masih menatap Rias. Tatanan rambut Rias yang ia ikat setengah ponytail membuatnya merasa bahwa temannya ini sangatlah cantik. Sebuah perasaan kecil muncul di hatinya saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau sangat cantik..." Naruto mengelus helaian rambut Rias perlahan menikmati betapa indahnya rambut merah crimson yang di elusnya.

"Apakah Naruto-kun suka dengan gaya rambut baruku ini?".

"Sangat suka. Membuatmu menjadi seorang putri cantik yang sebenarnya..." Senyuman di wajah Rias semakin lebar mendengarnya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kalian melihat Naruto?".

"Naruto? Dia tak masuk hari ini. Coba tanya Kiba, pasti dia tahu kenapa Naruto tak masuk..."

Siswi berambut merah crimson sedikit berjalan cepat mendengar info tentang Naruto dari siswa yang berasal dari kelas Naruto. Pagi ini ia tak melihat Naruto sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai. Saat istirahat sekarang ia manfaatkan untuk menanyakan pada siswa sekelas Naruto seperti tadi. Jawaban dari siswa tadi tak membuatnya puas, sesuai arahannya ia ingin bertemu Kiba dan menanyakan tentang Naruto.

Memang ia sedang beruntung, Kiba yang sedang berjalan keluar berpapasan dengannya.

"KUTIL KADAL! ENTE NGAGETIN ANE AJA!" Kiba sedikit loncat kaget karena saat berpapasan tadi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Rias.

"Apakah kau mengetahui Naruto-kun dimana? Dari pagi aku tak melihatnya..." Ocehan bahasa aneh dari Kiba tak ia balas.

Yang ditanya sedang menggaruk rambut menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Naruto?"

"Iya Naruto temanmu..."

"Memang Naruto tak memberitahumu?" Rias menggeleng.

"Naruto kan dipilih sebagai siswa terbaik dan pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana..." Ujar Kiba sambil menggaruk kembali rambutnya.

"P-pergi ke London? Maksudmu? Tolong perjelas!" Perasaannya tak enak mendengar perkataan Kiba tentang Naruto.

Helaan nafas dari Kiba membuat Rias masih serius. "Sekolah mengadakan pertukaran pelajar dengan sebuah sekolah yang entah namanya apa itu di Inggris. Nah kebetulan Naruto siswa paling pintar dan mereka yang disana tertarik dengan Naruto dan ingin si pirang itu menjadi siswa disana sebagai syaratnya mereka juga mengirim siswa pintarnya bersekolah di sini..." Kiba mengambil nafas lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku menolak dia untuk menerima penawaran Kepala Sekolah, namun ia tak mendengar ucapanku dan menandatangai kontraknya dengan sekolah di London sana... Ingin rasanya aku menjitak kepalanya itu"

Tak ada balasan. Karena yang bertanya sudah memasang wajah shock dan hampir sesenggukan tapi ditahan dengan tangannya. Mata blue-greennya berkaca-kaca dan tak bisa menahan lelehan liquid bening.

"Hoi mau kemana!" Kiba yang tak sedang memandang Rias sedikit sadar setelah mendengar langkah kaki sedang berlari dari Rias.

"Hadeeh dasar Naruto. Dia tak memikirkan pacarnya yang kecewa saat ini" Ia melanjutkan tujuannya menuju kantin sambil memasang wajah lesu.

.

Suara tangisan dari siswi yang berada di atap sekolah terdengar dengan kencang jika kau disana. Rambutnya yang panjang ia lepas ikatannya membuat rambut merah crimson menyentuh pinggul siswi cantik itu

Kalau dilihat dengan jelas ia sedang memeluk tangannya yang terkepal di dadanya.

"Hiks Naruto-kun..."

Kepalan tangannya dibuka memperlihatkan barang pemberian Naruto yang membuat perasaan sedihnya menyatu.

"K-kumohon kembali..." Gumaman yang memilukan hati siapapun kembali terdengar dari bibir peachnya.

Air matanya diusap pelan menggunakan punggung tangannya, tangisan sudah tak terdengar dan terganti wajah datar. Ia kembali mengikat rambutnya setengah ponytail dengan seksama dari pergerakan tangannya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tatapan menunduk yang menutup matanya dan terlihat hanya sebuah bibirnya yang tersenyum palsu.

"Aku akan menunggumu... Meskipun aku harus merasakan rasa sakit"

.

.

.

Halaman novel yang dibacanya ia bolak-balik seperti sudah bosan dengan isi tulisan buku kecil itu. Matanya memandang jendela pesawat yang menampilkan awan-awan putih dan langit biru seperti warna matanya.

"Maafkan aku Rias..." Ucapnya bermonolog setelah menutup novel terakhirnya.

Ia takut akan marahnya Rias padanya sekarang. Mungkin ia tak memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi tapi pasti berita bahwa ia pergi ke Inggris akan tersebar dari mulut ke mulut masyarakat sekolahnya setelah ia sudah berada di bandara.

Sebelum pulang kemarin dari kediaman Rias ia berbicara empat mata dengan Lucius untuk meminta izin pergi dan meminta maaf karena tak bisa benar-benar menjadi teman Rias.

Sebuah tinjuan berlapis _Demonic Power_ ia terima setelah mengatakan itu.

Lucius marah dan sempat ingin menggunakan _Power of Destruction_ nya untuk menghabisi Naruto. Namun tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba Lucius menunduk di depannya dan memegang pundaknya.

' _Naruto, kau pasti menyakiti perasaanya. Asal kau tahu bahwa Rias menyukaimu lebih dari teman... Sama saja jika kau pergi artinya kau membuatnya sakit hati putriku. Jika kau kembali nanti tolong balas perasaannya agar dia tak selalu terbebani. Dan Kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana'  
_

Perkataan Lucius yang membuatnya sedari tadi membaca novel untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya kembali muncul membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Ojii-san. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik baginya, namun yang pasti akan ku jaga perasaan Rias padaku meski nanti dia membunuhku nanti"

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued!

* * *

 **A/N: *Lagi ngupil* O-oh udah selesai bacanya yak? Oke maaf tadi mengupil *plak**

 **Sebenarnya saya akan meng update ini nanti saat sahur tapi saat saya menyalakan laptop Flashdisk kesayangan saya kabur entah kemana :v**

 **Namun setelah dicari dan berpetualang(?) melihat kolong-kolong tempat tidur saya baru ingat jika Flashdisknya dipinjam teman. Kampret kagak? :v**

 **Persiapkan diri anda karena chapter depan sudah masuk alur Canon. Dan maaf saya memisahkan mereka dengan jauh sebelum masuk alur Canon :'v**

 **Penampilan Naruto akan 180 derajat berbeda yaitu rambutnya yang berganti model, bisa kalian lihat di fb saya jika yang sudah berteman dengan saya.**

 **Satu lagi, secara resmi dan pertimbangan fic saya satunya RESMI saya hapus dan sebagai gantinya unsur-unsur disana akan bersatu dengan fic ini.**

 **Baiklah sampai jumpa chapter depan!**

 **Psychocross pergi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Semua yang ada di sini milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi yang dikemas oleh imajinasi gila saya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor and many more.

 **Peringatan:** OOC, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream dan teman-teman.

Chapter 3:

New Conflict.

* * *

Seorang remaja 18 tahun dengan pakaian sekolah berupa setelan jas khas High School di Inggris itu berjalan diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang juga berjalan memenuhi trotoar. Wajahnya memberikan kesan datar dan tanpa ekspresi selama berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Yah setelah 5 tahun perginya ke negara ini banyak perubahan dalam diri Naruto Uzumaki. Tak ada lagi rambut pirang jabrik khasnya dan terganti oleh memanjangnya helaian poni rambutnya sampai sedikit menutupi matanya. Tingkah konyolnya terganti oleh sikap dewasa dan pendiam dalam tutur katanya.

Sesaat ia melihat arloji tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 03.00 PM membuat langkah kakinya dipercepat dan mendahului para pejalan kaki di depannya.

Ceklek.

Tanpa salam ia memasuki apartemennya yang berada di pusat kota London yang berukuran kecil dan cukup sederhana untuk tempat tinggalnya disini. Setelah melepas sepatunya ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan seseorang tertidur di sofa dengan sangat nyaman.

"Bangun..." Orang itu masih sibuk dalam tidurnya dan tak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Tak bangun kubakar tubuhmu!"

Ancaman Naruto membuat orang itu bangun dan terduduk dengan kantuk yang masih menyerangnya. "Kau mengganggu tidurku yang kurang nyenyak..."

"Kurang nyenyak katamu? Oh tidur dari pagi hingga sampai saat ini kau bilang kurang nyenyak? Luar biasa..." Wajah orang itu sedikit mengeras dan segera melihat jam dinding.

"Wah sudah sore yah? Baiklah selamat tidur lagi..." Dengan seenaknya ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Naruto menjadi sweatdrop dan kesal melihat temannya selama di sini kembali tertidur dan mengacuhkannya. Dengan wajah terkesan memasang pose jail ia berjalan menuju belakang sofa dan memegang bagian bawah sofa berwarna biru itu.

Swing.

Brak!

Tangannya mengangkat sofa itu dengan tenaga kencang membuat orang yang berada diatasnya jatuh dan langsung misuh-misuh tertimpa sofa.

"KAMPRET! NGGA PERLU GINI JUGA BODOH! KAU KIRA TAK SAKIT TERTIMPA SOFA HAH?" Orang itu dengan susah payah bangun dan menyingkirkan sofa yang menimpanya.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU SEENAK DENGKULMU KEMBALI TIDUR! KITA HARUS MENGEJAR PESAWAT SEKARANG BODOH!

"TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI KAU MENGGULINGKAN SOFA JUGA!"

"Percuma, kau tidak akan bangun jika tidak seperti itu hingga dunia kebelah pun" Suara Naruto merendah dan berwajah datar lagi.

"Yaya terserahmu. Aku mandi dulu..." Orang itu berjalan menjauh dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan apartemen lainnya. Setelah mengembalikan posisi sofanya kembali, Naruto duduk disana dan melonggarkan dasi yang berada di kerah bajunya.

Hari ini ia resmi mengakhiri kontrak belajarnya di sini dan berencana kembali ke negara asalnya. Kakinya sedikit pegal karena harus menemui teman-teman dan gurunya untuk berpamitan pergi. Naruto tak mau seperti di Jepang yang pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Soal berpamitan, pikirannya teringat akan seseorang yang sepertinya bersedih saat ia pergi.

"Semoga saja dia tak mengingatku... Atau tidak aku akan berakhir di pukul Ayahnya"

.

.

.

Dua siswi kelas akhir berdiri di jendela sebuah ruangan klub bergaya eropa di sekolah Kuoh Gakuen. Yah mereka biasa di sebut 'Great Onee-sama' karena pesona kecantikan mereka membuat para siswi kagum dengan mereka, berbeda siswa laki-laki langsung berfikiran hal-hal negatif yang kalian tahu itu bagi para lelaki.

Semua anggota klub yang merupakan anggota Peerage Gremory sudah pulang sejam yang lalu menyisakan kedua Iblis cantik ini yang diam sedari tadi.

"Memikirkannya lagi?" Akeno Himejima yang merupakan teman dari siswi berambut merah di sebelahnya menanggapi kediaman mereka.

"Entah kenapa rasa rindu itu kembali datang..." Jawabnya tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Jadi maksudmu?" Pertanyaannya kali ini membuat Rias Gremory yang sibuk memandang kejendela kini menghadap kepadanya.

"Aku merasa dia seperti akan kembali kesini..." Akeno tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Ufufu~ mungkin saat dia sudah di sini aku akan merebutnya darimu Rias~".

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan harap!" Akeno kembali tertawa aneh dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan dipikirkan terlalu berat, itu hanya akan membebanimu saja" Setelah ucapan itu Akeno keluar dan meninggalkan Rias sendiri.

Tanpa siapapun yang tahu, setetes air mata jatuh jatuh dengan bebas dilantai ruangan. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan pribadi miliknya. Hanya kediaman selama Rias berendam karena ia hanya merendam tubuhnya tanpa melakukan apapapun seperti membersihkan badannya.

Saat selesai masih saja tak ada perubahan pada ekpresi wajahnya sama sekali.

Jubah mandi yang dipakainya dilepas tanpa beban dan membuatnya telanjang. Sepasang tanktop satin putih dan celana satin putih selutut ia ambil dari gantungan lemari dan memakainya langsung tanpa memakai pakaian dalam terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya masih menampakan kekosongan ketika langkahnya sampai di ranjang ukuran Queen Size yang berada di sana. Rias menaiki ranjang itu dan langsung memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat sambil menangis lagi.

"Naruto-kun..."

Wajahnya terbenam dalam lutut dan kini isakan dengan volume kencang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku selalu menunggumu! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar selama 5 tahun?"

"Sakit! Sedih! Tanpa memikirkan perasaanku kau pergi begitu jauh meninggalkanku!".

"Bagaimanapun aku ingin membencimu tapi rasa itu tak pernah hilang begitu saja. Hebatkan? Itu karena kau yang membuatku merasakan apa namanya jatuh cinta!"

Setelah puas ia mengeluarkan emosi terpendam, pandangannya tertuju pada figura foto yang berada di samping nakas ranjang. Seorang anak pirang berumur 13 tahun sedang tersenyum lebar merupakan ciri khasnya dengan pose nice guy yang membuat sebuah senyuman kecil Rias terlihat.

"Kumohon kembali..."

Rias mengusapnya dan memeluk figura itu. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu".

.

.

.

Saat ini di Bandara London Heathrow dipenuhi orang-orang yang baru saja sampai di London dan orang-orang yang duduk di tempat yang biasanya sebagai bangku untuk para penumpang menunggu pesawat mereka akan lepas landas. Salah satunya mereka sang 2 sahabat sehidup tak semati, Naruto Uzumaki dan Yune Kurosawa.

"Katanya di brosur ini maskapai penerbangan yang kita naiki merupakan maskapai terbaik di dunia..." Seorang remaja berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut aneh karena seluruh alur rambutnya menutupi mata kanan.

"Semua sama saja. Sebagus apapun pesawat mereka pasti tujuannya juga terbang kan?" Balas Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

Mereka bersahabat dari kelas 1 di London High School University. Sama-sama memiliki sifat pendiam dan cool tapi bakalan heboh luar biasa kalau mereka bertengkar contohnya seperti sore tadi.

Yune yang juga merupakan siswa berasal dari Jepang tepatnya di kota Tokyo menyudahi kontraknya dengan London High School sehari sebelum Naruto juga mengakhiri masa kontraknya. Akibatnya Yune tertidur seharian di apartemen sewaan hasil patungan mereka dengan sangat nyenyak.

Awalnya Naruto tak percaya bahwa Yune siswa cerdas karena manusia itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sangat konyol dan ceroboh. Namun masa lalu Yune yang sama dengannya membuat Naruto merasa bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan kesepian. Mereka sepakat untuk tinggal bersama dan bekerja apa saja untuk membiayai sewa apartemen mereka

Dan pertengkaran mereka kembali dimulai ketika Yune selesai mandi dan melihat Naruto yang masih santai dengan seragam sekolahnya. Cekcok mereka hampir saja berujung pada beradunya shuriken mereka namun akhirnya mereka sadar diri dan berhenti.

Shuriken? Oh mereka menjadi Ninja di sini.

"Nenek-nenek break dance juga tahu kalau pesawat bisa terbang. Aduh pintar sekali sih kau..." Mendengar perkataan bodoh Naruto membuat wajahnya menjadi Nicholas Cage yang mengatakan 'You don't say'.

"Eh kampret mana ada nenek-nenek break dance? Kau sudah gila?" Balas Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Nah baru saja Author jelaskan mereka kembali adu mulut memancing perhatian orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

"Aku bilang kau itu gila. Oh kau mau mengaku?"

"Kepala kuningmu itu mau kubelah yah?" Sontak seluruh penumpang yang menunggu di tempat yang sama melihat pertengkaran mereka dengan sedikit sweatdrop dan ada yang tertawa.

"Sudahlah kita jadi pusat perhatian..." Naruto yang baru sadar jika pertengkaran tidak pentingnya di lihat oleh orang-orang.

"Baiklah..." Mereka berdua berjalan sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan orang itu dan kembali menunggu pesawat mereka yang masih cukup lama. Hah membosankan jika saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Setelah perjalanan 8 jam lebih.**

Ckieet.

Taksi berbentuk sedan merah berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil sekitar kota Kuoh yang halamannya kotor dan banyak sampah dedaunan hampir menutupi jalan. Pintu penumpang taksi dibuka menampakan dua orang yang turun bergantian berbarengan dengan sang supir.

Mereka mengambil koper dan ransel yang berada di bagasi taksi. Setelah selesai mengambil mereka menanyakan tarif perjalanan. "Aku sudah membayar taksi di London. Gantian kau" Ternyata mereka adalah Naruto dan Yune yang baru tiba di Jepang saat lewat tengah malam.

Yune yang mendengar itu hanya mendecak dan mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar. Sang supir yang sudah menerima uang berterima kasih dan masuk kedalam taksi untuk kembali bekerja.

"Bajingan kau Naruto! Kau menipuku! Kau bilang ongkos taksi Jepang sekarang murah!" Yune kesal karena hampir setengah isi dompetnya kempis untuk membayar.

Naruto yang sedang meregangkan badannya berbalik dan memandang Yune. "Yune..."

Tangannya memegang pundak Yune dengan lembut. "Yang sabar ya..."

"..."

"..."

"KAMPRET KAU DASAR PIRANG!" Yune mencekik Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah hampir membiru.

"Lhephaskan Ghovlok!" Dengan susah payah Naruto memaki Yune.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah membiru hebat, Yune melepasnya dan membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk. "Sudahlah ayo masuk. Aku sudah lelah"

Yune mengangguk dan masuk bersamaan dengan Naruto menuju rumah kecil yang damai itu untuk beristirahat. Naruto membuka pintu dengan kunci yang berdebu di bawah pot bunga dengan pelan karena kunci rumahnya sedikit bekarat dan bisa saja dapat patah saat ia tiba-tiba membukanya dengan cepat.

Debu yang menutupi areal dalam rumah menyambut mereka. Mau tak mau mereka harus bersih-bersih esoknya.

.

.

.

 **2 Days later.**

Hari baru telah datang dengan munculnya mentari di arah timur sana. Membuat dua orang sahabat yang berada dalam satu rumah bangun dari tidurnya dan beraktifitas untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah baru mereka.

Memastikan semua sudah ada, Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti Yune yang berjalan duluan. Mereka kembali kewajah datar tanpa emosi selama berjalan dan tak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar.

"Jangan terlalu mencolok. Salah-salah kau bisa di 'hantam' salah satu Iblis yang menguasai daerah ini..." Ujar Naruto mengisi kesunyian selama berjalan.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang begitu? Sekali lagi bilang kau akan dapat piring" Balas Yune.

Sepertinya Naruto tak ingin bercanda karena ia tak membalas banyolan garing sahabatnya. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia pergi dari sini.

"Apakah dia juga bersekolah di sana?" Melihat Naruto yang melamun membuat sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Yune.

"Aku tak tahu..."

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya..."

Naruto memandang Yune. "Mungkin dia membenciku. Bisa saja saat aku bertemu dengannya, tubuhku pasti menerima pukulan atau tembakan pemusnah berwarna merahnya".

Yune sedikit terkekeh. "Kau belum mencobanya... Sifat wanita itu sulit di tebak...".

Wajah Naruto kembali menunduk dan tak menjawab balik. Ia sudah menebak, pasti Rias akan membencinya dan melupakan tentang nama Naruto Uzumaki. Menurutnya, selembut-lembut wanita di sana juga tersimpan sebuah rasa cinta pada seseorang akan cepat berlalu dan melupakannya jika orang yang di maksud pergi. Tapi kau salah besar Naruto.

"Lagipula aku hanya manusia biasa, sedangkan ia putri dari klan Iblis terpandang di Underworld. Aku tak pantas di rindukan dirinya apalagi bertemu dengannya" Ujar Naruto.

Langkah Yune terhenti dan membuat Naruto terhenti juga. "Naruto, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan itu lagi? Jangan merendahkan dirimu! Hanya karena kita manusia yang tak sebanding dengan Iblis lalu kau sangat merendahkan dirimu seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak merendah, hanya sadar diri".

"Kau sudah melukai hatinya dan kau tambah lukanya lagi dengan melupakannya dan memilih mengacuhkannya saat bertemu. Itukan kesimpulanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak" Yune hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat Naruto yang aneh.

"Terserahmu saja" Susah beradu argumentasi dengan sifat keras kepalanya Naruto. Kadang juga sifatnya sulit ditebak karena Naruto jarang berekspresi kecuali jika mereka sudah bertengkar, itu berbeda.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mata mereka di sambut oleh sebuah bangunan khas eropa yang luas dengan orang-orang yang berjalan menuju bangunan itu. Tapi sepertinya waktu masuk sudah hampir tiba karena kebanyakan orang-orang yang merupakan siswa berlari dengan cepat menuju sana.

Namun tidak bagi mereka berdua, langkah santai di kaki mereka memasuki areal sekolah dengan melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah.

"Not bad. Bangunannya tak kalah keren dengan London High School..." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar pujian Yune.

.

.

.

Semua siswa yang berada di depan kelas menatap dua 'Great Onee-sama' yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan mata berbinar. Salah satu dari keduanya yaitu Akeno hanya membalas ucapan pujian dari kebanyakan siswa laki-laki dengan senyuman dan tawa aneh. Berbanding terbalik dengan Rias yang diam saja tak menanggapi situasi seperti sekarang.

Jika dilihat, ada bekas lelehan air mata yang berada di pipi Rias yang mengering. Hampir tak terlihat namun bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika kau langsung bertatapan dengannya.

Penyebabnya? Naruto Uzumaki. Yang tiba-tiba kembali datang kedalam pemikirannya dua hari yang lalu. Selama dua hari Rias hanya menangis dan memeluk figura Naruto tanpa memperdulikan ia bolos satu hari yang bukan ciri khas Rias. Mungkin saja jika Akeno tidak memaksanya untuk masuk Rias sekarang juga masih berada di kamarnya di ruangan Occult Research Club.

"Rias..." Akeno berbalik badan dan memanggil Rias saat koridor yang ia lewati sudah sepi. Yang dipanggil hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Aku mohon jangan memikirkannya seperti ini lagi. Aku tak tega melihatmu bersedih" Rias kembali mengacuhkan Akeno dan memandang kebawah dengan kekosongan di matanya.

Rias sedikit kaget karena Akeno memeluknya dan merasakan bahunya seperti basah. "Aku juga sedih jika kau bersedih Rias. Sebagai sahabat aku juga merasa apa yang kau rasa..." Akeno menangis dipundak Rias.

Merasa bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan. Rias membalas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Akeno"

"Jangan kau siksa tubuhmu dengan memikirkannya. Dia juga tak perduli padamu saat kau benar-benar mencintainya" Ujar Akeno membuat Rias diam

"Bisakah kau melupakannya?".

"Aku... Akan mencobanya" Rias melepas pelukannya sambil mengusap air mata.

"Ayo masuk..." Senyuman palsu muncul dibibirnya.

Jika saja mereka sedikit menengok kebelakang saat menuju dalam kelas, mungkin hal yang tidak di inginkan Rias lagi muncul. Karena yang dirindukan Rias menuju kemari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Yune yang baru berbelok dari pertigaan koridor juga menuju kekelas mereka dengan kepala yang kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

Saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu.

Keduanya tak masuk dan melanjutkan berjalan melewati kelas itu. Kelas mereka bukan di situ.

Yune yang menujuk tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto fokus pada objek tunjukkan telunjuk kanan Yune. "Itu kelas kita..."

Kelas yang bertulisan 'XII-02' mereka berhenti sebentar menatap kelasnya dan melanjutkan berjalan. Ternyata Wali kelas mereka sudah di depan kelas dan melihat kearah mereka.

"Ah pasti kalian murid pindahan itu yah?"

"Ha'i Sensei..." Jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Namaku Kojiro Horizuki, Wali kelas kalian. Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan memanggil kalian jika saatnya nanti...

Guru itu masuk dan menyapa murid yang menjadi diam dari keramaian. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menyender pada dinding, perasaanya sangat tidak enak hari ini. Ia merasa ada yang kurang namun saat mengingatnya sama saja dan tak berubah.

"Kita sudah kaya mau mati saja. 'Akan dipanggil saatnya nanti' bukan kata yang pas..." Keramaian Yune kembali di perlihatkan dan membuat Naruto sedikit mendecak.

"Berisik, Cuma kata-kata salah saja kau seperti ini. Apa kau mau merasakan apa itu 'dipanggil' dengan melemparmu menuju lantai bawah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cih kau yang kulempar baka-pirang..."

"Baka-pirang? Panggilan macam apa itu.."

"Panggilan –"

"Uzumaki-san, Kurosawa-san silahkan masuk..." Yune sedikit kesal karena ucapannya terpotong karena dipanggil.

Saat mereka masuk, semua siswa menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Kebanyakan siswa laki-laki hanya biasa saja dan ada yang sedikit kesal, sisanya siswi perempuan yang memandang mereka dengan bersemu dan ada yang sampai matanya berbentuk 'lope-lope'.

"Aku benci jika seperti ini saat kita baru masuk di sekolah baru..." Bisikan dari Yune membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Yah persiapkan mentalmu saja".

"Ayo. Perkenalkan diri kalian kepada semuanya!" Mereka berhenti berbisik dan menatap seluruh kelas.

"Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki pindahan dari London High School University"

"Yune Kurosawa, sama sepertinya yaitu murid pindahan. Dan satu-satunya manusia paling tampan di dunia..."

Perkenalan dari Yune membuat Naruto, Kojiro dan seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali para siswi yang sedikit menjerit sweatdrop mendengar betapa eksisnya mahluk berambut aneh ini. Dan apa-apaan gigi yang berkilauan saat ia tersenyum? Tanpa sadar Naruto sedikit menjauhi Yune dengan sedikit menyender kesamping.

"Kau memang tampan Yune-kun~".

"Kyaa Naruto-kun kau sangat keren~".

"Naruto-kun kencan bersamaku yuk~".

"Kyaa Yune-kun tersenyum kearahku~!".

"Kalian berdua membuatku ingin memperkosa kalian para mahluk tampan~" Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto dan Yune. Wajah mereka sedikit horor mendengar ucapan siswi terakhir.

"B-baiklah, silahkan kalian duduk di belakang kursi Shitori-san dan Shinra-san. Yang di sebut mohon angkat tangannya..." Dua siswi yang sama-sama berkacamata mengangkat tangan.

Naruto dan Yune mengikuti direksi dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong di belakang siswi yang berkaca mata itu. Tanpa mereka sadari saat duduk dan mengambil buku, kedua siswi berkacamata itu saling memandang dan menangguk.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi menunjukan bahwa saat-saat sekarang otak sedikit di istirahatkan dari berbagai ilmu-ilmu baru yang diterangkan guru bidang studi masing-masing. Dan mereka yang merupakan siswa pindahan baru kini berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang sedang duduk menyender.

Naruto membaca buku pelajaran yang belum dipahaminya sedangkan Yune tertidur dengan tangan menempel dibelakang kepalanya. Banyak siswi yang melewati pohon itu dengan berbisik-bisik dan tak lupa semburat kecil muncul di pipi mereka.

"Apakah mereka siswa pindahan yang di bicarakan itu?"

"Ya itu benar. Aku baru melihat mereka di sini...".

"Yang pirang itu tampan yah~".

"Meskipun yang hitam memiliki gaya rambut aneh. Tetap saja tak kalah tampan~".

"Ada apa ini?" Kelompok siswi kelas menengah yang masih sibuk memuji kedua siswa yang berada dipohon itu diam melihat sang Seito-Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Sona-Kaichou. K-kami hanya memandang mereka kok" Salah satu dari mereka membalas ucapan sang Ketua OSIS.

Melihat itu ia hanya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan mendekati siswa pindahan dikelasnya sedikit menghebohkan seluruh sekolah. Karena setiap ia lewat di kelas, koridor, kantin dan lainnya pasti membicarakan 'Dua siswa pindahan dari luar Negeri' ini dengan berbagai macam perkataan.

Naruto yang merasa cahaya dari matahari menggelap mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sona. "Ada apa yah?".

Yune sedikit terbangun karena Naruto seperti berbicara kepada seseorang. "Huh?".

"Perkenalkan namaku Sona Sitri, siswi yang duduk didepanmu. Dan aku Ketua OSIS disini..." Sona memandang ke Tsubaki

"Kau juga Tsubaki".

Tsubaki hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Tsubaki Shinra, wakil Ketua OSIS. Orang yang duduk di depan si rambut aneh itu"

Citra buruk tak mau disandangnya karena tak menghormati sang Ketua OSIS. Naruto bangun dan sedikit menepuk celananya. "Naruto Uzumaki. Ya kami siswa pindahan dari Inggris".

"Hn. Yune Kurosawa. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu? Rambutku anti-mainstream Fuku-Kaichou" Dengan kekesalan Yune bangkit dan menujuk Tsubaki.

"Bukan anti mainstream, tapi memang rambutmu aneh kaya sapu" Balas Tsubaki dengan senyuman yang menujukan remehan.

"Apa! Kau akan ku –"

"Stop. Jangan memalukan diri kita disini..." Perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Seketika ia berdehem dan kembali memasang wajah andalan mereka.

Sona yang diam melihat adu cekcok antar Yune dan Tsubaki sedikit menaikkan kacamatanya "Kuharap kalian menaati peraturan-peraturan di sekolah ini dengan baik. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian jika melanggar".

Naruto duduk dan membaca bukunya kembali. "Terserahmu Kaichou". Ekspresi wajah Sona berubah menjadi sedikit kesal atas kelakuan Naruto.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Uzumaki-san, Kurosawa-san" Naruto dan Yune hanya memasang pose nice guy dengan wajah datar.

Kekesalan Sona dan Tsubaki menjadi-jadi karena masih saja mereka seperti tidak dianggap dan keberadaannya tak penting. Akhirnya mereka berjalan menjauh dengan sedikit gumaman kekesalan disetiap langkahnya.

Yune yang daritadi masih saja berbaring mau berdiri dan meregangkan badannya. "Merepotkan saja. Ayo pindah ke kelas saja" Ajaknya kepada Nauto.

Decakan kesal Naruto keluarkan sambil menutup buku cukup tebal itu da kembali berdiri. "Justru kau itu yang merepotkan...".

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu pulang sudah dari tadi tertunjukkan dari bunyinya bel sekolah. Membuat kedua sahabat itu sedikit senang karena hari yang melelahkan sudah terlewati lagi. Mereka pulang agak sedikit kesorean karena mereka tak suka keramaian dari semua warga sekolah yang berebutan keluar sekolah. Berdesak-desakan? Itu hal yang merepotkan sangat.

Naruto duduk menyender dikursi sedangkan Yune melihat-lihat apa saja yang berada di dalam kelas sambil bertopang dagu dan kedua matanya yang terpejam sedikit tertutup poni rambutnya yang cukup panjang.

"Fuku-Kaichou sepertinya menyukaimu..." Ujar Naruto tanpa bergerak dan masih dalam posisinya.

Yang dimaksud menengok dan menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi sok tahu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin jika dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu apalagi wajah dinginnya itu tiba-tiba tersenyum padamu. Percaya padaku...".

Dagunya ditopang dengan tangannya mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Wanita memang sulit ditebak..."

"Mungkin iya..." Naruto berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dan tas Yune. Saat dia berjalan dan sudah dekat dengan Yune, tas milik Yune dilemparnya ke pemilik asli. "Ayo pulang, aku ingin latihan..."

.

"Manusia yang malang. Kurasa kalian tersesat hee?" Naruto dan Yune mengalihkan tatapannya kearah gang yang cukup gelap dikarenakan matahari hampir tenggelam.

"Demi Tuhan. Bisakah kita beristirahat setelah bersekolah?" Ucap Yune sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Oh kau mau beristirahat? Akan kuberi kau istirahat terakhirmu!".

Ctikk!

Jentikkan tangan dari gang itu membuat sesosok monster mirip belalang sembah bagian tubuh atasnya keluar dari gang itu yang berjumlah 6.

"Stray Devil. Kau saja yang tangani ini..." Naruto tanpa sepihak duduk di pinggiran jalan dan membaca buku yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Hei apa-apaan kau?" Yune tak terima. "Aku tak membawa kantung penyimpanan!"

Naruto memandang Yune. "Mereka hanyalah monster tanpa otak. Mengalahkan mereka mudah".

Yune hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menatap gerombolan Stray Devilo itu. "Ayo siapa yang mau mati duluan?" Ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"KAU AKAN MATI MANUSIA!" Merasa bahwa mangsanya meremehkannya, pemimpin Stray Devil itu menerjang Yune.

Tatapan datar Yune munculkan membuat Stray Devil itu semakin kesal. Kurang lebih 2 meter sebelum mereka bertemu, Yune merapal segel tangan.

" **Raiton: Kuropansa!"**

Aliran listrik hitam muncul ditubuh Yune dan mengelilingi pijakannya. Saat telapak tangannya mengarah kedepan, dengan cepat listrik hitam berbentuk Panther menyambar tubuh Stray Devil itu membuatnya tersetrum dan tak bisa bergerak.

" **Raiton: Denki Senbon!"**

Tubuh Yune yang masih terselimuti listrik melempar jarum-jarum Senbon listrik yang cukup banyak kearah Stray Devil yang masih tak bergerak di depannya.

Jleb!Jleb!Jleb!Jleb!

Dengan suksesnya, tubuh Stray Devil itu sudah tertutupi jarum Senbon yang menancap seluruhnya. Setelahnya tak ada yang tersisa karena tubuhnya sudah menjadi debu.

Melihat itu membuat dua dari empat gerombolan itu secara cepat menerjang dengan serangan tangan yang menyerupai pisau. Kali ini Yune harus menunduk dan melompat kebelakang karena serangan berbarengan itu cukup sulit untuk membuatnya merapal segel lagi.

Mau tak mau ia harus mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya untuk mengalahkan mereka.

 **[Reveal!]**

Trank!

Hampir saja tubuhnya terbelah jika ia tak memblok tangan pisau milik Stray Devil itu dengan Sacred Gearnya.

 **[Bright!]**

Kedua pedang cahaya yang merupakan Sacred Gear Yune itu adalah **[Revealing Light].** Sacred Gear unik karena sang pegguna bisa memanggil pedang-pedang cahaya.

Sontak kedua Stray Devil itu menutup matanya karena terlalu silau dan termundur. Pedang di Tangan kanannya ia hilangkan terganti dengan munculnya cahaya berkedip di telapak tangan.

 **[Stardust Revolution!]**

Saat dilempar, cahaya berkedip di telapak tangannya menciptakan belati yang berjumlah 10 dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan saat tangannya teracung seperti Jutsunya tadi.

Jleb Jleb Jleb!

Stray Devil tersisa yang berada di belakang baru saja mau kabur namun belati-belati itu masih bisa mengejar mereka. Akhirnya para Stray Devil itu dengan mudahnya musnah karena serangannya mengenai kepala oleh Yune dengan Sacred Gearnya.

Merasa bahwa sudah cukup, Yune menghela nafas dan pedang cahayanya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit di tangannya. Tak ada yang tersisa yang hanya adalah debu bekas Stray Devil itu yang berhasil dimusnahkannya.

Yune mendekati Naruto yang masih sibuk membaca dan menjitak kepalanya. "Bakayarou! Kau bilang mereka lemah? Hampir saja aku terbelah gara-gara mereka!"

Rasa sakit menjalar di kepalanya saat ia mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Ngga perlu jitak juga Konoyarou!"

"Sudah ayo pulang saja aku lelah!" Yune mengambil tasnya yang disebelah Naruto dan ngeloyor pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bajinguk, malah ninggalin..." Naruto berdiri dan menaruh bukunya kembali kedalam tas untuk mengikuti Yune.

Seketika senyuman simpul Naruto muncul saat merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Salahkan saja ia karena terlalu sibuk membaca hingga tak melihat 'penyusup' yang menonton hiburan tadi.

Benar saja, seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan siswi Kuoh Gakuen mengintip mereka di dinding yang jaraknya cukup jauh dibelakang.

"Aku harus memberitahu ini kepada Buchou". Gadis itu mundur kebelakang dan berjalan menuju arah berlawanan.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?"

Rias yang menyendiri diruangan klub miliknya sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba Koneko datang kesini dan memberitahu perihal 'pertunjukan' antara Yune dan Stray Devil.

"Awalnya dia seperti mengaliri tubuhnya sendiri dengan listrik hitam setelah melakukan gerakan aneh ditangannya namun saat terdesak ia mengeluarkan pedang cahaya" Ujar Koneko.

Rias bersidekap. "Yang satunya?"

"Dia hanya diam dan seperti mengacuhkan dengan duduk dan membaca sesuatu..." Lanjut Koneko.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Koneko-chan" Koneko menunduk dan pergi.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju balkon yang berada di depannya. Angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambut merahnya sehingga membuatnya sedikit terlena akibatnya. Kemeja kebesaran milikinya tak menutup tubuh indahnya karena sengaja ia tak mengancingkannya sehingga pakaian dalam berwarna hitamnya terkekspos dengan bebas. Tak ada ekpresi kedinginan sama sekali padahal kulit putihnya dengan jelas terkena angin yang biasanya membuat orang-orang menggigil.

Itu karena rasa dingin kalah dalam membuatnya fokus karena memikirkan yang telah terjadi dari penjelasan Koneko tentang kedua orang siswa pindahan yang cukup membuatnya tertarik.

Rias merasa bahwa mereka adalah orang yang berasal dari pihak Tenshi yang mengawasi sekolah atau pihak netral yang tak mengetahui apapun tentang dunia supranatural. Jika kau lihat, Rias tersenyum. Bukan ini yang menyebabkannya tersenyum manis sekarang

Karena orang satunya yang diceritakan Koneko membuat dihatinya ada rasa senang saat kembali mengingat bahwa orang itu berambut pirang.

"Apakah itu kau?" Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

 **"Rasengan!"**

Blaar!

Tanah pijakan Naruto menjadi kawah saat bola spiral di tangannya menyentuh tanah karena tadi ia melompat.

Lokasinya berada di hutan dekat rumah Naruto, yang juga merupakan tempatnya berlatih Sacred Gear saat umurnya 13 tahun. Tempat yang pas untu melatih Jutsu Ninjanya karena tempatnya cukup lapang.

Semua ini, karena seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah dihias dengan garis vertikal dari matanya dan berambut putih melatihnya dan Yune menjadi seorang Ninja.

Jiraiya-sensei, panggilan mereka pada orang itu.

 **Flashback.**

 _Saat itu Naruto dan Yune yang baru bersekolah di London selama 5 bulan berjalan melewati taman bermain saat malam hari. Yang membuat mereka kaget adalah ada orang berambut putih menggunakan pakaian merah aneh yang sobek sana sini seperti dalam keadaan sekarat terbaring di tengah-tengah taman dengan luka sangat parah._

 _Seketika Naruto dan Yune kecil mendekati orang itu dan mengeceknya._

 _"Dia masih hidup" Ucap Naruto memengang leher orang itu._

 _"Kita harus membawanya keapartemen kita!" Lanjut Yune membuat Naruto mengangguk._

 _Dengan susah payah mereka membopong orang itu dengan bersama-sama menuju aparten mereka yang sudah dekat._

 _Kurang lebih 3 hari setelah orang itu pingsan ia sadar dan membuat Yune yang berada didalam kamarnya berteriak memanggil Naruto._

 _"Jadi kalian yang menolongku?" Suara sedikit parau dari orang itu membuat Naruto dan Yune mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan kalian..." Orang itu tertawa dengan keras._

 _"Err Ojii-san, kenapa anda bisa terluka seperti kemarin?" Naruto yang sweatdrop bertanya._

 _Orang itu berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas. "Aku di serang oleh sekumpulan gagak"_

" _Gagak? Memang Ojii-san ada masalah apa dengan para gagak?" Naruto yang mengerti kata gagak bertanya._

" _Aku adalah salah satu Ninja yang selamat dari desaku. Apa kalian berasal dari Jepang?" Naruto dan Yune mengangguk._

" _Kalian pernah mendengar Konohagakure?"_

 _Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil menggaruk kepala. "Kami saja baru mendengarnya"._

" _Konohagakure adalah desa Ninja tersembunyi yang berada jauh dari kota-kota besar. Desa Konoha dulu adalah desa damai dan tentram sebelum para gagak itu menyerang desa dan membunuh para warga dengan sadis. Aku tak tahu tujuan mereka tapi yang pasti hanya aku yang selamat karena saat penyerangan itu aku sedang berkelana"_

" _Begitu..."_

" _Saat aku kembali seluruh isi desa porak poranda parah dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing tak berarti. Mereka menyadari bahwa aku yang tersisa dan memburuku sampai saat ini. Padahal aku sudah sangat jauh pindah kesini tapi mereka bisa menemukanku..."_

" _Serangan –"_

" _Tunggu Ojii-san. Anda bilang bahwa anda adalah Ninja..." Yune memotong ucapan Jiraiya._

" _Haha aku memang Ninja... Dulu dikenal dengan Petapa dari Gunung Myobokuzan. Tapi sebutan itu tak berarti lagi sekarang" Aura hitam muncul dibelakang Jiraiya. Namun sekejap saja ia sedikit mengingat sesuatu._

" _Aku akan memberi kalian penawaran. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepada bocah-bocah seperti kalian"_

 _"Menawarkan apa?" Tanya Yune._

 _"Aku ingin melatih kalian menjadi Ninja... Apa kalian mau?" Mereka diam kembali karena pikiran mereka sibuk dengan penjelasan ucapan Jiraiya._

 _"Aku ingin kalian mewariskan tekad Ninja yang hampir punah. Umurku sudah terlalu tua, jika nanti aku tiada siapa lagi yang akan mengenal Ninja? Kebetulan kalian dari Jepang, jadi aku tak melanggar ikrar untuk tidak mengajari orang asing yang bukan dari Jepang"._

 _Kediaman masih berada di pihak mereka dan memandang bersamaan. Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya saat Naruto membisiki Yune membuat kedua orang itu berteriak._

" _Kami ingin menjadi Ninja!"_

 _Orang itu tertawa kencang. "Kalian membuatku menjadi muda kembali. Panggil aku Jiraiya"._

 **Flashback Off.**

Semenjak hari itu, mereka dilatih dan ditempa sangat keras oleh Jiraiya untuk menjadi seorang Ninja. Bahkan pernah mereka berdua bolos satu bulan untuk menguasai sebuah Jutsu Rank A yang hampir saja membuat mereka di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Semua dasar tentang Ninja sudah tergambar pada sosok Naruto dan Yune membuat mereka mendapat predikat sebagai Ninja yang sesungguhnya. Dengan rela membuang semua perasaan emosi pada wajah mereka, namun seperti yang dilihat mereka masih saja konyol. Tapi jika sudah benar-benar serius, mereka akan sangat dingin pada siapapun.

Dan juga 5 tahun adalah waktu singkat jika seseorang dilatih menjadi Ninja, perlu sekitar 10 sampai 15 tahun untuk matangnya bakat sebagai Ninja, menurut kata Jiraiya. Kata tidak terucap saat mereka membuktikan bahwa waktu 5 tahun cukup membuat mereka menjadi seorang Ninja.

Saat-saat mereka sangat senang sudah menjadi penerus Ninja, Jiraiya jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan di rumah sakit manapun. Tak ayal setelah kepergian Jiraiya akibat sakitnya benar-benar membuat mereka menjadi Ninja terakhir.

Mengingat itu membuat Naruto yang sedang duduk beristirahat menjadi sedikit sedih. Menurutnya Jiraiya adalah sosok pengganti Ayah di hidup Naruto. Karenanya mereka hanya fokus sekolah dan latihan sedangkan ia mengambil tugas sebagai pencari nafkah.

Masa lalu ya masa lalu. Tak perlu diingat.

Naruto berdiri dan mengambil senjata-senjata latihannya yang berserakan di tempat itu. Saat sudah terkumpul semua, ia mengambil sebuah gulungan yang berada di kantung perlengkapannya. Saat dibuka gulungan itu hanya berisi tulisan-tulisan Kanji rumit yang sulit dibaca.

Kusarigama, Tanto, Fuuma Shuriken, dan Katana ia taruh diatas gulungan sambil merapal segel.

Boft!

Asap muncul saat ia selesai menyelesaikan dan menyisakan tulisan Kanji besar yang berada diposisi tengah-tengah gulungan. Naruto kembali menggulungnya dan memasukan kedalam kantung sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Hari ini dia malas latihan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued!**

 **A/N: Yah masih dengan saya si Psikopat. Maaf update lama karena sibuk dan kemalasan saya untuk menulis fic bobrok ini.**

 **Tanpa banyak bicara saya ingin bilang. Mungkin setelah tanggal 27 saya akan lama update(lagi) karena mulai hari itu saya kembali sibuk bersekolah. Apalagi saya sudah kelas 3 SMK membuat saya harus fokus pada pelajaran dan harus sedikit mengurangi bermain hp dan laptop.**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan meninggalkan fic ini. Fic ini akan saya update saat saya benar-benar ada waktu kosong. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan juga soal chapter ini yah yang mungkin agak mengecewakan dan alurnya sedikit cepat.**

 **Well, itu saja.**

 **Psychocross out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Semua yang ada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi yang dikemas oleh imajinasi gila saya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor and many more.

Peringatan: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, Humor dipaksakan dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter 5

Why? Because i love her.

* * *

Brak.

Pintu rumahnya ditutup dan dikunci karena Naruto sang pemilik pergi menuju sekolah. Masih saja temannya Yune si rambut aneh meninggalkannya dan berjalan duluan seenaknya. Kunci di taruh disaku dan menyusul Yune yang sudah berada cukup jauh.

Mari kita percepat saja acara Naruto kejar-kejaran dengan Yune.

Masih dimana semua siswi memandang mereka dengan tatapan beragam mulai dari siswa kelas awal sampai akhir selalu terpaku pada duo sableng ini.

Salah satu siswi berambut coklat sebahu yang mau lewat didepan mereka diam mematung dengan wajah merona. Seketika saja Naruto yang saat itu berwajah datar tersenyum simpul padanya. Membuatnya pingsan seketika saat Naruto dan Yune sudah melewatinya.

"Apakah ini resiko menjadi orang tampan? Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian? Tampan ini menyiksaku..." Ujar Yune sambil menutup wajahnya dengan gaya aneh membuat Naruto menjadi jijik.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto facepalm. "Tuhan, entah kenapa aku menyesal mempunyai teman pintar namun eksis dan lebaynya tidak karuan sepertinya. Bisakah aku mempunyai teman normal?".

Untungnya Yune tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan masih sibuk dengan keluh kesalnya menjadi orang tampan. Kalau tidak sudah pasti akan ada pertengkaran seru yang mungkin membuat sekolah menjadi ladang pertempuran.

Di sisi lain. Rias yang duduk di bangkunya sambil diam dan merenung tak mengidahkan keadaan kelas. Pikirannya kosong selama ia baru masuk disini 10 menit yang lalu bersama Akeno yang masih khawatir akan keadaan Rias yang masih tak berubah.

Buku berukuran kecil yang seperti buku Diary miliknya dibuka dan sebuah foto terlihat di iris Blue-green nya. Terpampanglah Naruto yang tersenyum kearah kamera sambil menjulurkan tangannya seperti mengajaknya untuk mengikuti.

Ia menyimpan banyak sekali foto Naruto yang ia potret pada kamera kecil miliknya. Namun hanya foto ini dan foto satu lagi berada di ruangan pribadinya yang membuatnya selalu merindukan Naruto.

Diusapnya dengan perlahan pada wajah Naruto dan membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Tapi senyumannya pudar dan di ikuti buku yang ditutup olehnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kembali berkecamuk.

Akeno yang sedang menulis sesuatu mengerutkan alisnya saat tempat duduk yang ditempati Rias kosong. Helaan nafas ia keluarkan saat Rias berjalan menuju keluar.

"Rias..."

Rias yang sudah di depan pintu kelas diam sejenak lalu menoleh menuju Akeno yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Kali ini Rias kurang beruntung lagi. Saat pandangannya menoleh menuju Akeno, lewatlah Naruto dan Yune yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Mungkin jika ia tak menoleh pasti wajahnya dan Naruto yang bertemu langsung.

Naruto yang berbicara hal-hal tak penting pada Yune tanpa sadar dirinya dibelakangi Rias yang berada di depan kelas berjalan tanpa beban melewatinya. Barulah saat Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Rias. Keduanya berjalan keluar menuju arah berlawanan.

Pertemuan mereka akan ditunda. Karena belum saatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mau beli makanan dulu..." Naruto yang duduk di atap sekolah hanya bergumam menanggapi Yune.

Sudah waktunya istirahat membuat semua siswa seperti biasa akan lari ke kantin atau berdiam diri di kelas. Namun tidak bagi mereka berdua.

Atap menjadi tempat mereka berdiam sekarang karena di sini lebih aman daripada di bawah pohon yang berada di halaman Kuoh Gakuen. Karena mereka tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian seperti kemarin.

Keheningan mendatangi Naruto karena si rambut aneh ingin membeli sesuatu di kantin. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena sedikit terbebas dari gaya bicara Yune yang semakin lama membuatnya muntah.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Tampan ini membunuhku" Itu salah satu ucapan yang membuatnya menjadi mual. Naruto tahu memang bahwa Yune cukup tampan, tapi entah gaya bicaranya yang membuatnya ingin menebas kepalanya itu.

Angin berhembus membuat poninya terbang melambai mengikuti arah angin. Mata biru Safir sewarna langit kini terlihat karena poni yang menghalanginya sedikit terbuka. Semua buku yang belum dipahaminya sudah seluruhnya dibaca, membuat dirinya tak ada kegiatan selain menikmati diam sambil merasakan semilir hembusan angin.

Karena terlenanya dia akan hembusan angin, telinganya tak mendengar suara sepatu yang mendekati pintu yang memisahkan atap dengan anak tangga. Langkah kaki itu berhenti sejenak dan kembali terdengar dengan jelas seperti sudah dekat.

Krieet.

Pintu dibuka, memunculkan siswi dengan rambut merah darah yang terpaku di tempatnya. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya melihat punggungg tegap dengan helaian pirang seperti memberinya sebuah rasa kesenangan.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan lelehan air mata. Mungkin ia akan langsung memeluk seseorang yang disana dengan penuh kasih sayang karena yang disana sangat dirindukan Rias.

 **Flashback on.**

 _"Yah anak-anak cukup sampai di sini. Saya mohon kerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah kalian"._

 _"Ha'i Sensei!"._

 _Buku yang di pelajari Rias dimasukan kedalam tas setelah sang guru keluar kelas. Tak ada yang menyenangkan saat istirahat sekarang ini. Selalu pasti Rias akan duduk diam disini sambil meniup-meniup rambut di keningnya. Kalau tidak Akeno akan selalu mengajaknya bicara tentang hal-hal yang cukup mengisi waktu seperti betapa mesumnya anggota Peeragenya Issei si Pawn yang takkan habis dibicarakan._

 _Baru saja Akeno ingin mendekati Rias yang diam. Sona dan Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat perhatiannya teralih._

 _"Ada apa Sona?"._

 _"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu tentang seseorang"._

 _"Seseorang?" Tanyanya kembali._

 _Sona memejamkan mata sebentar dan menaikkan kaca matanya. "Naruto Uzumaki..."_

 _Sontak Rias menjadi terbangun dan membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Akeno sedikit kaget dengan matanya yang terbelalak._

 _"N-Naruto?"_

 _"Kulihat dia tadi bersama temannya keatap sekolah... Kuharap kau memanfaatkan hal ini". Sona berjalan menuju keluar._

 _"Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik. Tapi aku ingin kau selalu bahagia karena kau adalah temanku" Sona menghilang dari pandangan mereka._

 _Meninggalkan mereka yang masih diam. Akeno memasang ekspresi tak tergambarkan kepada Rias. "Rias? Apa kau mau menemuinya?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban karena Rias sudah berlari menuju keluar kelas meninggalkannya sendirian._

 **Flashback Off.**

Kedua tangannya terulur seperti ingin memeluk. Namun kakinya tak bergerak karena keragua memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Air mata sudah mengalir lagi dimata indahnya.

Kali ini keberanian sudah muncul. Langkah pelan menuju sana sudah dilakukannya. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat dan akhirnya berlari dengan tangan yang masih terulur.

Grep.

Sosok yang terjang dan dipeluknya sedikit bergumam dan kaget. Punggunggnya sangat erat Rias peluk seperti tak ingin melepasnya. Isakan sudah terdengar mengalahkan kesunyian yang tadi mendominasi keadaan.

"Aku menemunkanmu..."

.

.

Decakan kesal sudah terdengar beberapa kali di mulut Yune melihat panjangnya antrian makanan yang ingin dibelinya. Sudah cukup lama ia disini namun antrian sangat lama sekali berjalan menuju gilirannya.

Tapi bagusnya semua sibuk dengan membeli makanan dan tak menghiraukan dirinya. Kakinya sudah cukup pegal berdiri disini, bergerakpun jika antrian berjalan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak 'UWOOH' dengan lantangnya namun gengsi mengalahkannya.

"Hee?" Ia terkejut karena dengan seenaknya siswi berambut biru terang menyerobot antriannya dan celingak-celinguk seperti tak memperdulikan kekesalan yang muncul diwajah Yune.

"Oi maksudmu apa menyelak-nyelak seenaknya?".

Siswi dengan tinggi yang sedagu Yune itu menoleh padanya dan mendongak. "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerobotku! Kupingmu dimana sih?" Kekesalan Yune semakin dibuat-buat karena siswi dengan lengan baju yang digulung itu bersidekap.

"Apa peduliku?"

What? Apa peduliku? Kurang ajar sekali!.

"Hei hei kurang ajar sekali kau! Apa begini cara kau menghormati Senpaimu?" Yune menebak bahwa siswi ini adalah Kouhainya.

Siswi itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Jadi aku harus apa Senpai rambut aneh..."

Cukup. Yune sudah sangat bersabar hari ini. Dengan telunjuknya ia menunjuk kasar wajah siswi itu. "Untung kau wanita. Jika tidak aku akan mempraktekan gerakan German Supplex padamu kau tahu!".

"Oh jadi kau mau menyakiti wanita? Kau ini laki-laki atau banci?" Sekali lagi siswi yang diketahui bernama Tsubasa Yura itu kembali tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau..." Perempatan sudah muncul dikeningnya dengan mata kanan yang berkedut menahan gejolak emosi yang sudah memuncak.

Wajah Tsubasa memerah kala Yune mendekati wajahnya dengan seringaian. "H-hei apa yang k-kau lakukan?".

Senyuman semakin melebar dibibir Yune. "Jika dilihat-lihat kau manis juga tapi sayang. Kau tomboy...".

Wajah Tsubasa semakin memerah. Tadi saja ia berani menantang Yune, namun saat Yune mendekati wajahnya dan memujinya. Kegagapan mendatangi mulutnya.

"A-apa?".

"Tapi bohong! Hahahaha!" Yune tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika rencananya untuk memuji yang sebenarnya mengerjai berhasil membuat Tsubasa yang bergantian dalam posisi Skakmat.

Seketika wajah Tsubasa yang memerah malu menjadi geram. Tangannya terkepal sampai buku tangannya memutih seperti ingin meninju.

Duak!

Yah benar meninju. 3 detik kemudian kepalan tangannya sudah bersarang diperut Yune. Membuat pemilik perut menunduk sakit sambil memisuh dirinya.

"H-hancur sudah perutku"

"SENPAI GILA!"

Namun ucapannya tak digubris karena Tsubasa sudah berjalan menjauh dari kantin meninggalkannya pergi sambil memegang perutnya yang sangat berasa kesakitan dari tinjuan yang tak main-main dari Tsubasa. Plus menjadi tontonan para siswa yang sebagian tertawa.

.

.

.

Rias POV.

I-ini pasti mimpi! Bukan, tapi ini kenyataan! Banyak sekali yang ingin kubicarakan padanya selama ini. Kini dia sudah disini, didepanku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Namun rasa takut dan khawatir terus membayangiku. Ayolah Rias! Dia sudah di depanmu! Berikan dia kejutan!

Aku mendekatinya dengan berlari dan menerjang tubuh dewasa dari Naruto Uzumaki, Kesatria yang membuatku selalu tak henti-hentinya memikirkannya. Aku ingin melihat senyuman konyolnya lagi. Lagi dan lagi!

"Aku menemukanmu".

Harum tubuhnya... Selalu membuatku ingin memeluknya seperti ini! Air mataku sudah kembali keluar. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia melihatnya

"Maaf... Kau siapa yah?".

A-apa? Naruto-kun? Apa kau tak ingat aku? Oh pasti dia kaget melihatku seperti ini. Yah pasti seperti itu!

"Apa kau lupa pada–"

Wajah itu... Itu bukan Naruto-kun! Kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya sedingin ini? Ini pasti Naruto-kun yang selalu tersenyum konyol kearahku!

Rias POV end.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Pertanyaan Naruto diulang.

Rias masih diam melihat wajah Naruto dan tak melepas pelukannya. Mungkin ia sedikit shock melihat wajah Naruto yang berbeda karena kini Naruto berwajah datar.

"K-kau!".

"Hn?"

Rias melepas pelukannya dan memukul punggungg Naruto. "Kau jahat! Kembalikan Naruto-kun! Kau bukan diaaa!" Membuat Naruto sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei aku salah apa padamu nona?" Naruto coba berbicara susah payah karena Rias masih memukul punggunggnya.

"Hiks... Naruto-kun... Apa kau tak ingat aku?" Alis Naruto berkerut memdengarnya. Namun kemudian Naruto sedikit terbelalak.

"Rias?" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya karena Rias sudah tak memukulnya.

Greb!

Rias kembali memeluk Naruto. Tapi kini pelukan itu disertai tangisan dari sang Gremory kepada Uzumaki. Volume tangisannya semakin kencang bersamaan dengan pelukan. Tangisannya semakin berlanjut ketika Naruto membalas pelukannya pada Rias.

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba Rias mendorongnya dengan kencang sampai pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Maaf..."

Mata biru safir itu hanya diam melihat punggungg Rias yang menjauh dan pergi darinya. Membuat sebuah perasaan bersalah mengisi relung hati Naruto melihat seragamnya yang basah akibat air mata dari Rias.

Bibirnya kelu tak bisa mencegah Rias yang sudah benar-benar tak ada lagi di sini. Membuatnya memegang kening dan sedikit mendesah.

Itu tadi Rias kan? Penampilannya sudah sangat berbeda jauh dari yang Naruto lihat. Jangan salahkan ia jika pertama melihatnya membuat Naruto bingung. Namun saat ia tahu bahwa Rias sampai menangis seperti tadi, perasaan tak enak muncul dihatinya.

"Apa harus melanjutkan kebohongan ini?".

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi ketika waktu pulang yang sudah terlewat 20 menit yang lalu. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki sepatu dari Naruto dan Yune yang berjalan di kekosongan. Namun mereka tak bicara selama di perjalanan karena Yune melihat Naruto yang diam dan benar-benar wajahnya hanya kedataran yang ia lihat.

Ingin bertanya, malah tak di sahut oleh Naruto. Ingin mengisengi agar Naruto berbicara tapi entah sepertinya ia tak ingin mengganggu kediaman Naruto.

Langkah keduanya terhenti melihat sekelompok siswa yang mengerubungi jalan mereka sehingga tak ada celah untuk mereka berjalan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Rias!" Akeno yang berada didepan gerombolan Occult Research Club dan para Anggota OSIS yang dipimpin Sona di sebelah Akeno.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kami punya masalah?" Yune sedikit emosi mendengar ucapan Akeno.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu! Aku bertanya pada Uzumaki!"

Yune baru saja mau berbicara lagi namun Naruto berjalan mendekati gerombolan dengan mata yang tertutup poni rambut.

"Minggir...".

"Apa kau bilang?".

"Minggir...".

Yune menyusul dan berdiri di samping Naruto. "Apa masalahmu dengan mereka Naruto?"

Tak ada jawaban. Karena Naruto masih diam.

Semua memasang ekspresi bingung tak terkecuali para anggota Occult Reserarch Club dan OSIS memandang percakapan mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya mereka berkumpul disini atas perintah dari Sona yang ingin mereka bersama Peerage Rias untuk menghadang Naruto dan Yune.

Mereka tak tahu yang jelas dari permasalahan ini. Dan juga King dari Peerage Gremory pun tak ada disini, yang sepertinya digantikan oleh Akeno.

"Hei Kiba. Apa sih sebenarnya apa masalah Buchou dengan orang itu sehingga Akeno-san sampai menyuruh kita berkumpul?" Issei berbisik pada Kiba.

Kiba menengok dan tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak tahu Issei-kun. Yang pasti karena Uzumaki-senpai telah membuat Buchou mengurung diri di kamar pribadinya. Berkumpulnya kita disini juga mungkin Akeno-senpai memberitau tentang masalah Buchou pada Kaichou..."

"Begitu yah..." Issei kembali menatap perdebatan Akeno.

Yang lain mendengar pembicaraan Issei dan Kiba hanya diam dan juga kembali melihat perdebatan.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan pada Rias. Apa kau tidak mengetahui perasaannya padamu?" Sona yang diam berbicara karena ucapan Akeno sepertinya tidak membantu.

"Aku bilang minggir! Apa kalian masih mempunyai telinga?" Suara Naruto menjadi lebih datar dan terkesan memberi peringatan. "Yune, ayo kita pergi..."

Yune hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang menyalip paksa. Namun sebuah petir kuning yang menuju mereka hampir mengenai jika saja reflek mereka tak menghindar.

"Aku belum selesai bicara padamu Uzumaki!" Ternyata petir itu berasal dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Akeno di tangannya.

Mereka membalikkan badan dan menghilang dengan sebuah asap yang diselingi daun. Namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Semua yang disana kira bahwa Naruto dan Yune kabur, tapi mereka salah.

Tatapan terkejut mereka tunjukkan karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Akeno. Dengan sebuah Tanto yang entah darimana sudah hampir menempel di leher Akeno.

"Aku peringatkan. Sekali lagi menyerangku seperti itu, jangan harap kau bisa berteriak lagi..." Akeno hanya merinding mendengar suara Naruto yang berada tepat di telinganya.

Dan yang mereka lakukan adalah membulatkan matanya. Karena mereka kembali terkejut karena Yune berdiri diatap sambil memutar-mutar Kunai di jarinya.

"Kalian mencari masalah pada orang yang tak tepat... Jangan remehkan kami meski kalian menyebut kami manusia lemah..." Yune melempar Kunainya dengan cepat. Yang sasarannya adalah kaki Issei yang hampir kena membuatnya terloncat sampai jatuh.

Seketika Naruto sedikit bergetar mendengar ucapan Yune. Todongan senjata pada leher Akeno ia sudah lepaskan dan wajahnya kembali tertutup poni. Tak ada yang berbicara karena mereka sama-sama terkejut.

Dengan berhati-hati Naruto berjalan keluar dari belakang Akeno dengan wajah masih menunduk. "Aku minta maaf...".

Selepas itu Yune turun dengan melompat dan mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan. Kedengarannya ini masalah serius antara Naruto dan siswi itu. Tapi Yune diam tak bertanya karena mungkin sekarang bukan yang tepat lagi untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

Pelukannya pada kedua lutut masih dilakukan setelah sekolah berakhir. Tak mengidahkan sang Queen dan Pawn miliknya memanggil dari seberang pintu yang di sandarinya. Rambut merah Crimson miliknya menyentuh lantai karena kepalanya tertunduk menghalangi seluruh wajah jelita yang masih ada bulir air mata menetes.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Jika kalian ingin pulang silahkan saja" Akeno hanya memandang iris pintu yang dikunci Rias. Suara parau dari Rias menambah khawatirnya lagi.

"Siapapun dia, aku akan menghajarnya karena membuatmu seperti ini Buchou!" Issei berteriak kesal karena sang Kingnya sampai bisa seperti ini.

"I-Issei-san..." Melihat Issei sampai kesal seperti ini membuat Asia memeluk tangan Issei untuk menenangkan sang pemilik Boosted Gear.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Kumohon pergi...".

Akeno menghela nafas melihat sifat keras kepala Rias yang tak hilang dan berbalik badan menatap para anggota keluarganya. "Kalian bisa mendengarnya... Buchou tidak ingin diganggu. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang...".

"Tapi Akeno-san, Buchou itu —".

"Issei-kun. Apakah kau mau menjadi Stray Devil karena membangkang pada Kingmu?" Issei diam sambil menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Ayo Issei-kun lebih baik kita membiarkan Buchou menenangkan dirinya sendiri..." Kiba berinisiatif menenangkan Issei dengan tersenyum.

Dengan kekesalan yang sedikit menghilang Issei, Asia, Kiba dan Koneko pergi menuju keluar berbarengan menyisakan Akeno yang memandang mereka. Matanya violetnya kembali menatap nanar pintu di depan.

"Kau tahu Rias, sifat keras kepalamu terkadang yang selalu membuatmu bersedih. Aku memang tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasa namun tetap saja aku tidak terima jika kau masih saja menyukainya..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jika itu maumu, oke aku akan pulang. Kalau perlu sesuatu hubungi saja aku...".

Keheningan mendatangi. Benar-benar membuat Rias sendirian di ruangan Klub. Tak ada yang melihat jika kini wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan memberi tatapan kosong saat kepalanya dinaikkan.

Air matanya diusap dengan lengan baju yang ditutup sebuah kaos polos panjang berwarna hitam. Karena ada lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di depannya dan memunculkan seorang Maid berambut putih yang merupakan Kakak ipar, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Cih..."

"Selamat malam Rias-Ojousama..." Seketika tatapan sedih Rias menjadi sebuah kekesalan dan kebencian pada Grayfia.

"Anda boleh saja menatap saya dengan seperti itu, namun rencana pertunangan anda dengan Riser-sama akan dipercepat sesuai keinginan Lord Phenex-sama dan Ayah anda..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Riser! Kenapa kalian terus memaksaku!" Sebuah kesedihan muncul kembali di hatinya mengingat rencana pertunangannya dengan Riser Phenex.

"Bukankah anda sudah tahu bahwa jumlah Iblis ber—".

"Berhenti bicara tentang Iblis berdarah murni! Aku benci jika kalian mengaitkan ini dengan pertunangan konyol yang hanya disetujui sepihak!".

Grayfia diam saja dan tatapan mengintimidasi muncul dimatanya. "Apa ini juga karena manusia itu? Ayah dan Kakak anda mungkin akan kecewa mendengar ini...".

Mulut Rias sedikit terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Kata-kata dari Grayfia sudah memunculkan kembali sepenuhnya rasa kesedihan yang tadi tertunda. Tubuhnya seketika jatuh terduduk dan wajahnya tertutup poni kembali.

Grayfia hanya menghela nafas dan berjongkok didepannya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu padanya. Sebagai Kakak iparmu aku ingin kau tetap bahagia. Sebenarnya aku sedikit membenci manusia itu karena seenaknya meninggalkanmu. Setidaknya lupakan dia dan cobalah buka perasaanmu pada Riser..." Perkataan formal yang sedari tadi di ucapkannya hilang karena kini ia harus mengambil peran sebagai 'Kakak'.

Poni rambut Rias ia singkap kesamping telinga. Lelehan air mata dari iris Blue-green Rias dia usap. "Memang ini paksaan jika diartikan demikian. Namun percayalah bahwa Ayah dan Kakakmu selalu memberi yang terbaik untukmu... Aku merasa heran bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta sampai membuatmu bersedih separah ini karenanya..."

Yang ditanya masih diam dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya sedikit terbuka ketika Grayfia memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku jika menyinggungg tentangnya sekarang. Bukankah aku juga berperan penting dalam hidupmu sebagai seorang Kakak ipar bukan?" Pelukannya telah dilepas tergantikan sebuah senyuman tulus dari Grayfia.

"Grayfia-Neesama..."

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Underworld. Tugasku sebagai kepala Maid tak bisa di tunda lagi..." Grayfia melangkah mundur diikuti lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul dikakinya.

"Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu..." Tubuh yang hampir seluruhnya hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir kini kembali namun sinar dari sihir menerangi tubuhnya.

"Riser-sama dan seluruh Peeragenya akan berkunjung ke Klub anda besok. Kuharap anda meyambutnya dengan baik..." Kini tubuhnya kembali tertelan kedalam lingkaran dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Kunai-kunai yang dilempar Yune mengenai batang pohon yang diberi sasaran tepat menancap di tengah lingkaran. Kedua tangannya merogoh sebuah kantung berukuran sedang di belakang punggungnya. Tangannya sudah terisi enam Kunai yang berada di jepitan jari.

Wush.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!

Dengan loncat sambil menyalto tubuhnya, diudara Kunai kembali di luncurkannya ke sasaran yang belum terkena. Wajahnya hanya datar ketika kedua bola mata Dark Aqua miliknya memutar melihat semua sasaran sudah tertancap Kunai.

Helaan nafas dikeluarkannya sambil berjalan menuju Naruto yang dibelakangnya.

"Aku bosan melempar Kunai...".

Kepala Naruto menoleh. "Bosan? Jadi kau sudah bosan menjadi Ninja?".

Gumaman keluar dari mulut Yune setelah mendudukan pantatnya di rerumputan. "Bukan itu bodoh. Aku bosan melempar Kunai yang hanya mengenai pohon. Setidaknya ada lawan sungguhan yang bisa menjadi penggantinya".

"Masa bodohlah dengan ucapanmu..." Sebuah Novel cukup tebal yang berada di pangkuan dibacanya.

"Naruto..." Baru saja ia membaca puluhan kata di Novel. Dengan pelan ia menoleh.

"Menurutku, kau memang sudah keterlaluan..." Perkataan Yune kini cukup membuatnya menunduk. "Dari yang kudengar tadi, saat baru bertemu dengannya kau tidak mengenali dirinya..."

"Apa salah jika aku memang tidak benar-benar mengenalinya sekarang?".

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku rasa kau lebih baik menemuinya dan menjelaskan ini..." Kini Yune mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu? Aku tahu isi hatimu yang sesungguhnya. Namun karena pemikiranmu yang salah membuat kau mengubur rasa itu..."

"Yah memang aku mencintainya. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya saat Junior High School..." Entah ia tak bisa mengelak lagi akan yang diucapkan Yune.

"Aku beritahu kau..." Yune berdiri.

"Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran bodoh dan konyolmu itu! Sebagai teman, aku tidak setuju dengan idealismu yang menganggap kita lebih rendah dari Iblis. Dan juga, aku bingung kenapa kau bisa-bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Apa kau sudah gila?'.

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dikening. "Aku baru sadar akan sesuatu".

"Sadar?"

"Umur kita sebagai manusia terlampau pendek. Sedangkan yang kutahu Iblis memiliki umur lebih dari ratusan tahun". Naruto mendongak kehadapan langit malam.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Suatu saat nanti pada akhirnya aku juga akan merasakan kematian. Lebih baik begini daripada dia sudah terlalu dalam mencintaiku. yah mungkin dia bisa dengan cepat merelakanku, tapi kalau tidak? Aku sungguh mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin dia sedih karenaku".

Perkataan Naruto membuat Yune diam. Ternyata Naruto berfikiran lebih luas dari yang dianggap Yune. Sebenarnya ia juga sedih karena percintaan sahabatnya terpisahkan oleh ras yang berbeda jauh.

"Jadi kau mengaitkan ini dengan Iblis lebih tinggi kastanya dibanding manusia? Kau tahu, Aku ingin tertawa mendengar ini dan mengucapkan betapa tololnya dirimu menyambungkan hal itu dengan kasta..." Ucapan sedikit kasar dari Yune hanya dibalas gumaman.

Soal berbeda ras, sebuah ingatan muncul diotaknya.

"Naruto, apa kau ingat definisi cinta yang Jiraiya-sensei katakan pada kita?"

"Definisi cinta?" Kata-kata Jiraiya yah? Kalau tidak salah...

 _'Cinta sejati berasal dari Inti Hati yang penuh kasih menantang semua alasan rasional yang menjadi penghalang cerita penuh kasih sayang. Cinta tidak dirasakan melalui penglihatan, itu dirasakaan melalui hati. Tidak peduli jika kedua insan berbeda dunia, tapi percayalah cinta itu hal yang indah'._

"Aku mengerti tentang itu tapi—".

"Tapi apa? Jika kau terus melakukannya. Aku yakin dia akan lebih sedih jika orang yang dicintainya mencoba melupakannya dengan mengacuhkannya daripada mati karena umur!".

Kali ini Naruto yang diam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Membalas cinta Rias atau melanjutkan kebodohannya?

Rambut pirangnya diremas untuk menyalurkan rasa kekesalannya atas pilihan yang menurutnya membingungkan.

Mereka saling mencinta. Naruto mencintai Rias, Rias mencintai Naruto. Dan semua rasa tentang Rias terwakili dengan dirinya menjadi temannya. Dari awal memang ia hanya ingin berteman, namun semua berubah ketika ia melihat senyuman dari sang gadis merah Crimson.

Lalu apa yang ditunggunya? Sampai ia benar-benar berumur panjang yang diharapkannya?

"Apakah memang aku sudah salah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak bertanya pun kau sudah benar-benar salah, yah lebih tepat pemikiran bodoh dan gilamu. Namun semua belum terlambat. Wanita yang kau cintai sepertinya ingin kau datang padanya. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang".

Naruto tak menjawabnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan langsung berdiri. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam berhoodie yang terbengkalai di rerumputan karena tak dipakai diambilnya dan memakainya.

"Jaga rumah jika kau sudah pulang..." Setelah ucapan itu. Naruto meloncat dan berjalan diantara pohon dengan kecepatan khas Ninja tanpa suara sama sekali.

.

.

.

Gadis Iblis dengan rambut merah Crimson duduk menyendiri di sebuah ayunan yang terikat disebuah pohon dekat taman kota Kuoh. Kaus berwarna putih dengan cardigan berwarna hitam menjadi pakaiannya di malam yang cukup dingin..

Rok mini longgar selututnya sedikit bergerak kala kakinya mengayun-ayun. Air mata sudah mengering di kedua pipinya sekarang ini, dirinya sudah lelah menangisi tentang Naruto.

Iris Blue-greennya terpampang kekosongan tanpa cahaya menyebabkan kini mata yang indah itu tak bercahaya. Kecantikan Iblis ini masih terpancar walaupun hati dan pikirannya sedang hancur memikirkan seseorang.

'Apakah Naruto-kun memang tidak mencintaiku?' Yang selalu ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Dirinya memang salah tentang perasaan Naruto padanya. Penungguannya selama hampir 5 tahun menjadi sia-sia belaka ketika melihat Naruto seperti melupakan tentang semua yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, Naruto bukanlah orang terpenting lagi dihidupnya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun... Aku memang salah tentang dirimu..." Gumamnya dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Sedari tadi ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran dari Naruto namun kata itu selalu terucap dibibirnya yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya. Tangannya yang semula memegang tali ayunan berubah tempat kearah roknya yang di remas dengan kencang.

Baru saja ia ingin bergumam lagi. Sebuah jaket hitam menutupi punggunggnya membuat badannya kaget dan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam sendirian disini? Nanti kalau badanmu kedinginan seperti ini dan sakit bagaimana?" Suara ini. Yang baru ingin dilupakannya.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dengan poni panjang tersenyum kearahnya.

Sukses matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca melihat itu.

"N-Naruto-kun".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued!**

* * *

 **A\N: Halo! masih dengan saya si Psikopat! Maaf soal keterlambatan upfate fic ini. Inipun saya memanfaatkan waktu kosong dari tugas sekolah untuk mengupdatenya agar para reader sekalian tak kecewa.**

 **Mengecewakan kan chapter ini? Kalo iya saya minta maaf karena sebagian tulisan diatas ditulis dengan hp. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf!**

 **Kalo ada yang bertanya tentang elemen jutsu mereka berdua,**

 **Naruto: Katon, Fuuton, dan Doton**

 **Yune: Raiton, Suiton, dan Doton.**

 **Berlebihan? Saya rasa tidak.**

 **Oke saya pamit!**

 **Psychocross out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

Semua yang ada disini milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi yang dikemas oleh imajinasi gila saya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor and many more.

Peringatan: OOC, Typo, Mainstream, Humor dipaksakan dan kawan-kawan.

Chapter 6.

Apologize.

* * *

Berhembus kembali angin malam menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan kembali rambutnya. Tak peduli dinginnya malam yang menusuk badannya, menentang rasa dingin itu dengan berlari diantara atap-atap rumah yang dipijaki kakinya. Jaketnya yang sengaja tidak ia kaitkan berkibar karena laju badannya yang cepat.

Iblis jelita dengan rambut semerah darah tujuannya sekarang. Ingin bertemu dengannya untuk mencoba meminta maaf dan membalas cinta Iblis yang tulus dibalasnya dengan mencoba berpura-pura lupa. Kedengarannya bodoh bukan? Sampai-sampai Yune membentak dengan nada kasar karena tindakan idiot Uzumaki.

Setidaknya jika ia menolak rasa cinta itu, bukankah bisa dengan berbicara baik-baik? Tapi bukan karena itu. Karena perbedaan yang sangat jauh diantara mereka, Naruto manusia sedangkan Rias Iblis. Perbedaan itu yang mensugestikan Naruto akan melakukan hal bodoh saat istirahat tadi. Sugesti itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap ketika sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak muncul di hatinya hadir kembali.

Ketika ia juga merasa jatuh hati pada Rias.

Kemudian inilah yang dilakukan selanjutnya atas kebodohannya. Menemui gadis kecil yang sudah menjadi remaja dengan tujuan yang pasti.

Melompat dengan tinggi dan diakhiri dengan mendaratkan sempurna kakinya ketika merasa sudah sampai tujuan. Namun ada kejanggalan saat memandang lokasi yang ia pandang.

Kosong.

Naruto ketahui ada sebuah Mansion mewah berdiri kokoh disini, tapi sekarang hanyalah tanah lapang kosong dengan ilalang. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas untuk paru-parunya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan nafas saat berlari. Matanya kembali menajam memastikan bahwa pandangannya asli dengan melihat sekitar.

Pertanyaan langsung timbul dibenaknya. "Jadi... Rias sudah tidak disini lagi?".

Putus asa langsung memenuhi hatinya. Ekpresinya berubah menjadi datar dengan mata yang tertutup poni rambut pirangnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat diikuti giginya yang bergemeretak. Tapi ia merilekskan kembali tangannya, sebuah gerakan tangan yang biasa ia sebuh Handseal sudah terbentuk.

 **"Kagebunshin"**.

Asap memenuhi Naruto sampai tak terlihat akibat tebalnya. Sedikit demi sedikit asap menghilang, digantikan berbagai orang yang sangat mirip dengannya yang berjumlah 10 lebih. Sangat mirip sampai ekspresi mereka pun sama-sama datar.

"Aku minta tolong kepada kalian, meskipun terdengar mustahil tapi aku yakin dia masih ada disini...".

Mereka mengangguk, dan langsung meloncat memencar menuju arah yang saling berlawanan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang asli sedang duduk dibawah tanah beralaskan rumput. Menghiraukan celananya yang kotor terkena tanah dan lebih memilih diam. Hanya bisa menunggu para Bunshin yang berpencar mencari Rias.

Harus percaya diri, tidak boleh menyerah apa yang sudah dilakukan. Naruto tidak tahu, hanya jarak memisahkan mereka berdua saat ini. Tidak akan lama pasti salah satu Bunshin menemukan Rias.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kamar Rias? Kenapa di sekolah?"

Ketika kakinya memasuki ruangan dari ingatan Bunshin yang memberitahu tempat ini, lari dan melesat kembali langsung Naruto tanpa banyak berpikir. Tidak menyangka bahwa Bunshinnya menemukan tempat yang juga diketahui kamar Rias apalagi ini di sekolah, Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu jika Rias mungkin tinggal disini.

Masih tidak percaya Naruto jika ini milik Rias. Tapi kesampingkan itu sebentar.

Sebagian besar warna berdominasi merah muda dan merah darah menyambut matanya. Kesan arsitektur mewah desain Eropa sangat kental di ruangan ini. Sampai-sampai ia sedikit terkagum sampai berjalan menuju tengah ruangan agar lebih detil melihat-lihat. Aroma khas mawar menyambut hidungnya, membuat sebuah senyuman simpul di bibir Naruto.

Beralih pada ranjang besar berukuran Queen Size disampingnya. Sprei yang senada dengan ruangan juga memberikan kemewahan akan ranjang sebenarnya tuan putri. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya langsung fokus akan objek yang ada diatas sprei tersebut.

"Pakaian dalam?" Ucapnya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Berapa kalipun ia memandang aneh objek itu, matanya tidak rabun dan masih normal memastikan yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang pakaian dalam wanita.

"Hmm... Pertumbuhan pada asetnya sangat meningkat pesat... Cukup, apa yang kuucapkan tadi? Tidak sopan..." Sewajarnya laki-laki seperti Naruto pasti akan berpikir kesana-sana (atau bahasa kasarnya: jorok) melihat salah satu hal penting pada busana seorang wanita, apalagi saat melihat besarnya err yang menampung benda suci wanita. Bukankah hal itu normal dan tidak terlalu berlebihan memandangnya.

Daripada ia menjadi kurang ajar menatap lama pakaian dalam milik Rias, figura foto di nakas memancingnya berjalan mendekat. Dengan sakunya yang ditaruh di kantung celana, memandang figura berisi foto seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tertawa konyol bersama gadis seumurannya yang tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan senang melihat bahagianya mereka berdua.

"Memori yang sungguh indah. Melihat bagaimana Rias sangat lucu saat itu..."

Menaruh kembali figura pada tempatnya saat sudah puas melihatnya. Naruto terdiam berdiri disana, mencoba mengingat tujuannya yang sedikit terlupa. Badannya berbalik cepat dan menyadari bahwa Rias tidak ada juga disini. Jadi dimana Rias?

Baru saja Naruto mau berjalan, kepalanya sedikit tersentak saat sebuah ingatan Bunshin kembali mengisi pikirannya. Informasi yang membuat ia terdiam dengan mata yang melebar. Berjalan cepat menuju kembali pada jendela yang ia masuki. Dan langsung meloncat menuju Rias yang sedang... Menangis.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam sendirian disini? Nanti kalau tubuhmu kedingian dan sakit bagaimana?".

Tersentak tubuhnya, ketika merasa seseorang berbicara sambil menyelimutinya dengan jaket. Tangisannya berhenti dan bergerak cepat membalikan badannya. Langsung matanya kaget melihat orang yang di pikirkannya sudah berada disini.

"N-Naruto..."

Namun dengan cepat Rias membalikan badannya kembali kedepan dan mengacuhkan Naruto. Membuat senyuman Naruto menghilang. Kaki Naruto berjalan menuju depan Rias agar langsung melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang tertutup surai panjang merah itu entah membuat Naruto tidak tega

"Mau apa kau disini?" Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak mendengar nada dingin Rias.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf? Kenapa kau minta maaf? Memang kau bersalah?"

Ucapan Rias membuatnya sedikit bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku yang salah. Karena aku mencintai orang yang sepertinya tidak tepat..." Rias berdiri dari ayunan dengan wajah terangkat yang sedang tersenyum palsu. "Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku karena mencintaimu yang jelas-jelas kau tidak mencintaiku. Benarkan Naruto?"

"Salah. Kau memang salah..."

"Iya kan benar—".

"Anggapanmu salah. Aku memang mencintaimu..." Sebuah dinding yang meneguhkan bahwa tidak mencintai Naruto langsung hancur mendengar kata yang manis di telinganya. Memicu kembali air mata yang ditahannya.

"M-mencintaiku? Oh ayolah jangan bercanda..." Rias tertawa hambar. Mentertawai perkataan yang membuat emosinya campur aduk.

Seketika mata Naruto memandang Rias dengan sedih saat melihat wajah didepannya yang berpura-pura tegar didepanya. "Rias..."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku kan Naruto?"

Ingin membalas dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar, tapi kini mulutnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Berbicara tidak berhasil, kini kakinya melangkah mendekati Rias dengan tangan kanannya yang teracung kepada Rias. Mungkin memeluk tubuh wanita yang sedang terguncang akan membuatnha tenang.

Plak!

Tersentak kembali karena tangannya ditolak dengan kasar oleh Rias. "Kau tidak mencintaiku kan?" Nada sama yang diulang Rias menjadi membuatnya muak mendemgarnya.

Dengan keberanian, ia memegang pundak Rias. "Rias! Lihat aku!".

"Kau tidak mencintai—".

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup!" Teriak Naruto yang akhirnya membuat Rias diam. "Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh mencintaimu! Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkan dan mencoba melupakanmu! Kumohon jangan mengucapkan kata itu lagi!" Ucap Naruto tepat diwajah Rias yang kaget.

"Kau bohong! Bohong!" Rias mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto dengan tenaganya. Tangan kanannya mencoba menahan isakan yang sepertinya akan kembali keluar di mulutnya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku! Tidak mencintaiku! Aku salah!" Teriakan parau Rias kembali membuat Naruto membeku kembali Matanya yang semula menatap kakinya menjadi melebar dengan cepat menatap Rias yang dikelilingi Lingkaran Sihir.

"Rias!".

"Jangan kejar aku!" Tubuh Rias sudah sempurna tertelan Lingkaran Sihir menuju tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

Tangannya baru saja ingin memegang Rias, namun hanya bisa memegang angin ketika lingkaran sihir itu lebih cepat darinya. Membuat tangan yang hampa itu terkepal erat sampai membuat tulang-tulang jemarinya berbunyi. Lagi, sebuah Handseal terbentuk dijarinya.

 **"Kagebunshin!"**

Asap muncul. Kembali memunculkan orang yang sangat mirip tapi kali ini jumlahnya sedikit lebih banyak. Tanpa aba-aba mereka termasuk Naruto asli berpencar mencari Rias yang pergi. Tujuan Rias tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu. Mungkin cara ini berhasil kembali mencari Rias, semoga saja...

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi taman, didepan sebuah bangunan tidak terpakai sebuah lingkaran Sihir muncul di antara tanah lapang disana. Memunculkan Iblis berambut merah berwajah cantik namun kedataran mendatangi mimik ekspresi wajah. Kepalanya menoleh kanan dan kiri bergantian untuk melihat suasana sekitar. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras karena baru menyadarinya...

 _'Sial... Kenapa malah berteleport kesini?'_

Mengapa demikian? Sebelum kabur dari Naruto, ia tidak memikirkan tujuannya. Yang jelas ia bisa menjauh dari Naruto. Namun apa daya? Ini merupakan kesalahan yang cukup fatal baginya karena bisa dibilang... Ini adalah sarang Stray Devil. Dapat ia rasakan aura-aura Stray Devil yang kuat disini.

Krieeet!

Suara seperti benda yang diseret terdengar disamping kanannya.

Sraak Drak!

Kali ini diarah kiri terdengar benda yang cukup berat dihantamkan di lantai.

Dalam kegelapan, ada banyak pasang mata kuning yang berada dikegelapan menatap tajam kearahnya seperti mengintimidasi. Merasa situasi sudah semakin gawat, Rias memasang kuda-kuda siaga sambil kembali menatap sekitar.

 **"Mangsa!"**

 **"Ada Iblis tersasar!"**

 **"Ah... Kurasa Iblis kecil ini dari Gremory!"**

 **"Gremory?"**

 **"Tubuhnya molek! Aku rasa aku ingin menyetubuhinya!"**

 **"Ghahaha!"**

Suara berat yang bergantian menyahut disekitar bersamaan munculnya 15 Stray Devil dengan berbagai bentuk tubuh yang mengerikan. Masing-masing ditangan mereka tergenggam kapak dan palu besar yang terlihat ada bercak darah menempel di sana. Menambah mencekam situasi yang membuat siapapun akan terkencing-kencing.

Ini mungkin hari sial atau hari tersial dalam hidupnya menjadi Iblis yang berusaha melawan para Stray Devil sendirian. Memikirkan hal ini membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, rasanya ia akan jatuh dan pingsan. Ia berharap ini mimpi, tapi jika dipikir-pikir... Ini kenyataan. Ini mengingatkannya pada sebuah memori yang menurutnya cukup indah.

Seorang anak kecil seumurannya dengan Sacred Gear menolongnya dengan gagah dari Malaikat Jatuh. Andai saja ini terjadi lagi... Merasakan bagaimana seorang wanita biasa yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup.

Namun, menurutnya orang yang dicintainya salah. Rias sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa Naruto kembali ke Jepang dan bersekolah di Kuoh. Perasaannya kini tertutup saat Naruto seperti 'sengaja' tidak mengenalinya. Membawa kesedihan datang kembali di hari-harinya seperti penungguan tidak berarti.

 **"Aieeh!".**

Salah satu Stray Devil yang terdekat dari Rias berlari dengan palu yang terangkat tinggi diatas kepala. Gerakan itu tentu saja sangat mudah dibaca Rias. Tubuhnya yang semula gemetar melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari palu yang hampir mengenainya. Dengan cepat tangannya menciptakan Lingkaran Sihir untuk **Power of Destruction.**

Spark!

Stray Devil itu langsung musnah terkena **Power of Destruction.**

 **"Jangan senang dulu!".**

"Argh!" Sepertinya Rias lengah. Akibat terlalu fokus dengan didepan hingga tak menyadari sebuah tendangan bertenaga dari Stray Devil yang entah muncul dibelakangnya mengenai punggungnya dengan cukup keras sampai ia terpelanting.

 **"Rasakan ini!".**

Meringis yang dirasakan, ketika pipinya yang tidak terlindung terkena. Membuat tubuhnya yang melayang kedepan sampai terjatuh kebelakang. Tertawaan dari para Stray Devil menggema seakan senang melihat keadaan Rias.

Susah payah Rias berdiri dengan tangan memegang pipinya yang lebam. Membungkuk yang dilakukan karena saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mungkin tulangnya dislokasi atau lebih parahnya patah. Mata Blue-Greennya menatap sekitar ketika Stray Devil sudah mengepungnya dari segala arah. Membuat ia meremas pakaiannya dengan tangan kiri.

 **"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu Gremory kecil?"**

Salah satu dari mereka kembali berbicara. Namun saat ia ingin menembakan kembali **Power of Destruction,** punggungnya kembali sakit saat tinju dari Iblis itu menyerangnya lagi. Mau tidak mau membuatnya menjerit ketika merasa punggungnya benar-benar patah.

Para Stray Devil memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Secara bergantian mereka memukul wajah, badan dan kaki Rias di depan dan belakang dengan cara berlari. Tertawaan kembali terdengar melihat lawannya benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya. Merasa cukup dengan tangan kosong, tangan mereka kini di persenjatai oleh berbagai macam tongkat dan kapak.

 **"Mana anggota keluargamu hah? Kau benar-benar sangat lemah tanpa mereka!".**

Apakah ia selemah ini? Selemah ini tanpa Peeragenya? Padahal ia adalah King dari Peeragenya. Tanpa Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei dan Asia yang menyembuhkan lukanya. Sangat lemah, padahal ia sudah berlatih dengan sempurna hingga berhasil menguasai kekuatan khas Klan Bael. Kekalahannya ini nampaknya menunjukan latihannya ternyata masih kurang.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama ia terbaring, tubuhnya berdiri dengan goyah. Darah mengucur di mulutnya akibat kerasnya benturan di pipinya. Punggungnya seperti remuk total saat ia mencoba menegakkan tubuh. Pandangannya sayu menatap Stray Devil yang kini didepannya. Pandangannya kabur karena darah dari keningnya mengalir hingga matanya.

 **"Siap mati Gremory?"**.

Perlahan kapak yang berada ditangan Stray Devil semakin tinggi diangkat. Dirasa cukup, Stray Devil itu melayangkannya pada Rias. Hanya diam yang dilakukan Rias sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupnya... Mati dibunuh Stray Devil.

Waktu seakan melambat ketika kapak hampir mengenai kepalanya. Hanya satu dipikirannya...

 _'Maafkan aku... Naruto'._

Memeluk badannya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan diterima kembali tubuhnya. Percuma, melihat besarnya kapak itu mungkin Rias akan langsung terbelah. Menutup matanya juga karena tidak sanggup melihat tubuhnya hancur. Air mata kembalu mengalir di pipinya yang lebam untuk menangis yang terakhir kalinya.

 _"Aku memang tidak berguna..."_

Sssh

Syaat!

Traaank!

Terasa ringan, diikuti rambut Crimson Heiress Gremory melambai terkena angin. Sebuah tangan memeluk erat perutnya sehingga ia ikut melayang akibat pemilik tangan yang melompat. Kapak yang hampir membelah kepalanya dapat dilihat tertahan sebuah tombak dengan 3 mata berwarna emas menyebabkan sebuah gesekan terjadi. Berputar-putar sesaat sebelum kaki orang itu terseret untuk menahan laju tubuh.

"N-Naru?".

"..."

Matanya melebar terbelalak ketika melihat penolongnya. Wajah menawan dengan sebuah kumis kucing menjadi perhatiannya. Mata Sapphire indah tertutup poni rambut pirang yang panjang mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa melihat tatapannya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang Sacred Gear andalan tertancap ke lantai untuk menopang tubuhnya yang berjongkok.

Ini Naruto...

Air mata yang keluar dari kelopaknya semakin deras ketika kesadaran sudah menguasai. Diikuti sesenggukan yang terdengar jelas. "M-maaf...".

"Tunggu disini..." Naruto menaruh tubuh Rias dilantai selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakiti tubuh Rias. Kini ia berdiri kokoh, dengan aura merah terang menyelimuti tangan kirinya. Pedang hitam berkilauan sudah tergenggam menemani sebuah Trisula yang ditangan satunya. Dengan kecepatan berlari ala Ninja Naruto melesat menuju para Stray Devil yang terdiam.

 **"Jadi kau ingin mati huh!"** Stray Devil yang menyerang Rias melesat dengan kapaknya yang diayunkan dengan tidak beraturan.

Didekatinya Trisula menuju wajah Naruto yang kini serius. Sedangkan Pedangnya ditaruh sekitar perutnya. Kebingungan terlihat di wajah Stray Devil akan perbuatan yang dilakukan Naruto, malah ia menambah kecepatannya.

 **"Ughyah...!"**

Straaank!

Kapak itu tertahan oleh jepitan Trisula dan Pedang Naruto! Sang Stray Devil tidak menyangka bahwa senjatanya akan ditahan seperti ini oleh manusia seperti Naruto. Namun yang membuat gemetar saat wajahnya hanya berjarak 3 senti dari ujung bilah tajam Pedang hitam yang menahan senjatanya.

 **[Surculus]**

Matanya melotot saat sinar merah terang mencolok menyelimuti Pedang yang berada tepat di hidungnya. **"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIAL—".**

Srink! JRASH!

Tembakan energi dari bilah pedang Sacred Gear Naruto berhasil membungkam perkataan kasar untuknya karena kepala Stray Devil didepannya sudah hancur meninggalkan seonggok tubuh. Naruto menendang menyamping dengan kencang untuk membuang seonggok tubuh musuhnya yang saat terpental berubah menjadi abu.

Trisulanya diangkat tinggi-tinggi keatas mengumpulkan energi hijau yang menyelimuti Trisulanya. "Mati membeku atau mati terbelah?".

Para Stray Devil yang tersisa disana saling menatap satu sama lain atas ucapan Naruto. Malah ada 5 Stray Devil yang melesat kembali menuju Naruto seperti tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto. Yang dibalas Naruto dengan menambah energi yang dikumpulkan. Mereka masih berlari ketika Naruto menurunkan Trisulanya yang sudah bercahaya terang seperti sudah saatnya untuk...

 **[Diamond Dust!]**

Sebuah pusaran kecil berputar cepat di pusat Trisula. Sebuah ledakan dari pusaran tersebut menimbulkan angin kencang dengan berlian-berlian es menembak dalam volume besar menuju para Stray Devil.

Menyadari kebodohan mereka, percuma. Karena berlian-berlian es sudah membuat tubuh mereka sulit digerakkan karena sudah membeku. Tapi tiba-tiba berlian es itu menjadi tombak es kecil yang runcing mengakibatkan mereka yang membeku perlahan-lahan hancur.

Setelah mereda hanya kesunyian mengisi tempat ini. Para Stray Devil tersisa hanya diam saja melihat teman mereka dengan mudahnya dikalahkan oleh manusia yang tiba-tiba saja muncul mengganggu kesenangan mereka.

 **"Jadi kau kuat juga yah?"** Salah satu Stray Devil yang menyerupai serigala dengan lengan kanannya yang sangat besar merengsek kedepan. Seperti menantang Naruto dengan langsung.

"...".

 **"Diam saja? Baiklah!".**

.

Rias hanya bisa diam melihat semua. Tubuhnya sangat sakit digerakkan akibat luka yang dialaminya. Wajahnya terkesan tak berkespresi melihat apa yang didepan matanya langsung. Saat Naruto melawan para Stray Devil sendirian dengan cara yang mengagetkan menurutnya. Meskipun berulang kali Naruto dikeroyok mereka, tapi itu bukan beban saat ledakan energi hijau dan merah menerangi kegelapan.

Hanya raut ekspresi dingin ditunjukan ketika ia menghabisi satu-persatu Stray Devil yang kehilangan anggota badan mereka. Didengarnya lagi hujaman benda tajam yang menancap di bagian tubuh, diikuti jeritan kesakitan lawannya yang meremehkannya.

Karena terlalu lama melamun, ia tidak melihat Naruto yang sudah menghabisi lawannya yang terakhir dengan sedikit sulit. Darah mengucur di bahunya karena lengah sehingga tidak menyadari bahunya. Tapi ia menghiraukannya dan memilih mendekati Rias yang sepertinya masih shock.

"N-Naruto..." Lirihnya saat baru menyadari Naruto berdiri didepannya terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia tidak mampu melihat wajah Naruto langsung dan langsung menunduk. "Hiks...".

"Aku minta maaf..." Menyamai tinggi Rias dengan menunduk, dan mengelus perlahan rambut merah Rias dengan tersenyum. "Kau sudah aman sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi oke?".

Mengangguk lemah untuk mengiyakan. Mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang balik kearah Naruto yang masih tersenyum. Sebuah pukulan pelan dari Rias sekarang mengenai dada Naruto.

"Baka!"

"Hei! Sakit!"

Pukulan Rias melemah, hingga pukulan itu terhenti juga berbarengan dengan tangisan Rias yang reda. "Kumohon jangan pergi lagi... Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari hidupku..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi... Karena aku juga mencintaimu... Rias Gremory".

Rias mengangkat wajahnya, untuk melihat wajah Naruto. "S-sebelum kejadian ini aku—".

"Tidak tidak... Itu bukan salahmu" Naruto mengusap rambut Rias dengan lembut. "Ini juga akibat yang aku perbuat padamu..." Sebuah cengiran khas dirinya kini dikeluarkannya membuat wajah Rias sedikit bersemu merah.

Cengiran itu berakhir ketika ia melihat tubuh Rias dari atas sampai bawah. "Apa kau bisa berdiri?".

Dengan susah payah Rias berdiri, namun tubuhnya seperti remuk tanpa tenaga karena sakit menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya memekik dan terisak. "Hiks... S-sakit" Matanya sedikit mengabur dan menghitam diikuti tubuhnya yang ambruk.

"Rias!" Naruto sigap memegang tubuh Rias yang jatuh. Tangannya mencoba merasakan nadi yang berada dileher Rias. "Hanya pingsan..." Matanya terpejam sebentar seperti berfikir, kemudian dibukanya lagi dengan sorot mata yang sedih.

Ditaruhnya tubuh Rias di lantai dengan perlahan. Kemudian memundurkan dirinya untuk menjauhkan jaraknya dari Rias berniat melakukan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan. Trisulanya yang dibiarkan tergeletak di ambilnya dan menghunuskan ketubuh Rias.

 **[Freezing Universe]**

Aliran salju menguar di ujung Trisulan dan langsung menuju tubuh Rias yang masih pingsan. Mulai dari kaki, badan, tangan dan kepala terselimuti es yang semakin menebal. Bertambah tebal dan terus menebal hingga seluruh tubuh Rias sudah sepenuhnya terkurung dalam aliran salju yang berubah menjadi Ice Coffin setinggi 2 meter dihadapan Naruto.

Trisulanya di turunkan diikuti aliran salju yang memudar, dapat dilihat juga lengan kanan Naruto yang sobek akibat pertarungannya mulai terselimuti es perlahan-lahan membungkus. Dan saat tangannya yang beku tersebut sudah cukup tebal akibat es, darah yang mengucur perlahan mengering diikuti luka sobek yang sedikit demi sedikit tertutup seperti kembali seperti semula.

Crack Crack Crack

Pyaaar!

Es tersebut tiba-tiba retak dan pecah dengan sendirinya. Menyisakan lengannya yang tadinya berdarah menjadi seperti sebelum ia bertarung. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju Ice Coffin didepannya. Disentuhnya dengan lembut Ice Coffin tersebut, rasa hangat terasa di telapak tangannya akibat menyentuh Ice Coffin.

Ini bukan sembarang Ice Coffin atau balok es biasa, ini kemampuan Sacred Gearnya yang baru diketahuinya baru-baru ini. Bersifat menyembuhkan orang yang terkurung didalamnya secara perlahan karena Ice Coffin yang dibuatnya belumlah sempurna. Tidak dingin seperti halnya balok es namun hangat, tidak akan meleleh meskipun terkena suhu yang panas sekalipun. Karena Ice Coffin ini adalah kekuatan luar biasa Sacred Gearnya.

Matanya memandang Rias yang disana dengan sayu melihat luka lebam diwajah Rias yang semakin menipis akibat efek penyembuhan Ice Coffin. Khawatir akan berhasilkah caranya ini menyembuhkan Rias dikarenakan ia belum sepenuhnya paham tentang Ice Coffin buatannya.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama mengurung Rias disana, ia berinisiatif menghancurkan Ice Coffin dengan mundur dibelakang. Tangan kirinya sudah memegang bilah pedang Sacred Gearnya setelah sebelumnya memanggil dengan sedikit mengobarkan aura ditangan kiri. Diangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya diatas kepala.

Srink!

Srink!

Srink!

Blaaar!

Tiga tebasan vertical, menyerong, dan kesamping membuat Ice Coffin itu langsung hancur dan menimbulkan sebuah angin yang menghempaskan rambutnya. Kembali kakinya mendekat kesana dengan pelan dan senyuman kembali menghias dibibirnya. Diangkatnya tubuh Rias dengan Bridal Style yang membuat bola matanya menatap wajah Rias yang kini kembali menjadi cantik tanpa luka disana.

Dengan Shunshin yang dikuasainya, ia menghilang dengan cepat tanpa suara menyisakan daun yang jatuh akibat gravitasi.

.

.

.

Tangannya mengambil kursi di dekat meja dan menariknya menuju samping ranjang Queen Size di ruangan yang kini ia masuki. Dengan tangannya yang berada di paha untuk menopang tangannya yang mengepal di mulutnya, menatap wanita yang berada diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang datar tanpa emosi. Yang pasti, pikirannya kini hanya berfokus pada satu titik di depan matanya.

Jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 2 pagi lebih dihiraukannya. Biasanya rasa kantuk akan membuat orang-orang menguap karena terjaga di jam ini, tapi tidak diwajah Naruto. Seperti tidak ada perubahan selama ia terjaga saat ini.

Helaan nafas berhembus di bibirnya ketika tangannya dirilekskan. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari sebuah benda yang biasa disebut ponsel. Menekan nomor-nomor yang berada di dial pad ponselnya lalu menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya.

 _'Moshi moshi... Siapapun ini, kau mengganggu tidurku...'_ Nada terkesan orang yang habis bangun menyapanya.

"Yune..."

 _'Naruto? Kemana saja kau?'_

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah... Yah dan karena itu sekarang aku menelponmu pada jam ini".

 _'Masalah? Apa jangan-jangan kau memperkosa—'_

"Endasmu! Kau kira aku sehina itu jadi laki-laki?" Ini, kadang-kadang Yune memang ingin di tendang karena bicara dengan seenak jidatnya.

 _'Siapa tahu saja kau laki-laki kurang ajar yang biasa aku lihat di anime genre H...'_

"Terserahmu saja... Aku cuma ingin memberitahu bahwa aku mungkin tidak akan pulang...".

 _'Oh...'._

"...".

 _'...'_

"Sudah? Itu saja?"

 _'Mau apalagi? Apa kau mau ciuman jarak jauh dariku?'._

Ctik!

Tombol merah diponselnya langsung ditekannya. "Aku menyesal menelponnya..." Ditaruhnya kembali ponselnya kedalam saku dan menyender ke kursi dengan tangan yang disilangkan. Kedua bola mata birunya kembali memandang kedepan.

Menatap kembali Rias yang badannya terselimut hingga lehernya, membuat wajahnya menjadi satu-satunya titik pandang Naruto. Merasa kurang puas memandang Rias dengan terduduk, kini Naruto berdiri dan berjalan sedikit menuju pinggir ranjang. Langsung saja, ada perasaan hangat didadanya memandang dengan jelas wajah Rias dari atas.

Dengan kulit yang putih dihias mahkota merah Crimson menjadikan Rias Gremory dimata Naruto begitu membuatnya terpesona sekarang. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari bahwa Rias secantik ini, itu dulu. Saat rambutnya diikat pony tail dan kacamata yang menghias matanya. Memberikan kesan imut dan menggemaskan pada Rias.

Sekarang? Gadis kecil itu menjelma menjadi remaja tinggi yang membuat siapapun jatuh hati melihatnya. Membuatnya merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya pada gadis kecil ini.

"Ketika kau sadar nanti... Memukulku kembali atau membenciku, aku tidak akan mundur untuk mencintaimu sekarang untuk mengganti kesalahanku..."

Tubuhnya berbalik badan. Ekspresi yang semula senang menjadi datar kembali, sambil memegang dadanya dan merasakan detakan jantungnya yang menurutnya aneh dan baru disadarinya saat berhadapan dengan para Stray Devil tadi.

Meremas bajunya sendiri saat mendengar kembali betapa pelan detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasa yang dilakukan Akeno untuk berangkat sekolah. Siswi dengan rambut hitam di ikat Ponytail menjadi ciri khasnya diantara siswa dan siswi di Kuoh Gakuen. Jangan lupa gaya bicaranya yang terkesan menggoda dan tawa yang aneh membuatnya menjadi Idola para siswi.

Senandung ceria masih terdengar darinya saat berada di koridor menuju ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Senyuman yang terkesan 'palsu' terpatri di bibirnya menemani senandung ceria. Ketika langkah kakinya sudah mencapai pintu ruangan masuk Klub, senandungnya sudah terhenti diikuti tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu.

Krieet.

Sepi.

Menjadi pandangan mata violetnya saat memasuki ruang tengah. Tidak lupa pintu kembali ditutupnya dengan pelan, berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Rias. Kebiasaannya ketika ruang tengah sepi karena Rias pasti masih terlelap di dalam tidur.

"Rias~" Tanpa mengetuk ia membuka kenop pintu dengan senyuman kembali hadir. "Kukira sekarang saatnya—" Perkataannya yang berinisiatif membangunkan Rias tidak dilanjutkannya ketika ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau!" Wajahnya mengeras ketika matanya melihat orang yang kemarin berseteru dengannya sedang duduk dikursi dengan menopang dagu. Matanya menyipit saat orang itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan datar namun berbeda dengan bola mata birunya yang menajam.

Pandangannya beralih menuju Rias yang terbaring diranjang. Kekesalan kembali dilihatnya ketika melihat pakaian yang semalam Rias kenakan sedikit kotor dengan jelas terlihat karena selimut itu kurang menutupi. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Rias?".

"Jawab aku Uzumaki!".

Merasa situasi yang tadinya tenang menjadi panas karena kedatangan Akeno, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Akeno. "Aku menolongnya semalam...".

"Menolong? Apa aku salah dengar? Bukankah kau membenci Rias? Kau kira aku percaya pada perkataanmu?" Tatapan Naruto dibalasnya dengan tajam juga. "Yang jelas aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga!" Aliran listrik sudah terlihat ditangan Akeno menandakan kilat yang akan diberinya kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya, sambil berjalan mendekati Akeno. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika jadi kau..." Kelopak matanya terbuka kembali untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

Kilat mulai terdengar dengan nyaring pertanda Akeno akan menyerang. "Persetan!"

"H-hentikan Akeno!" Mendengar suara parau dari arah ranjang. Akeno terpaksa menghentikan serangannya.

"Rias!" Tanpa permisi, dengan sengaja ia menerobos tubuh Naruto didepannya. Segera ia duduk diranjang Queen Size itu sambil mencoba membantu Rias terduduk di ranjang. Erangan dari Rias memberitahu Akeno bahwa tubuh Rias kini sedang terluka parah. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa semua karena orang bodoh ini?".

"J-justru dia yang membuatku tetap hidup sampai sekarang..." Rias menundukan wajahnya hingga menutup matanya. "K-karena dia juga. Aku dapat merasakan apa yang namanya di cintai...".

Kaget bukan kepalang melanda Akeno. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Bukankah yang ia tahu jika Rias membenci Uzumaki? Ini benar-benar masalah yang sangat serius. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping untuk menatap Naruto yang berdiri disana.

"Beraninya kau... Kekuatan apa yang kau berikan kepada Rias hingga—".

"Akeno! Aku bilang hentikan!"

"T-tapi..."

"Baiklah Rias. Kurasa temanmu memang tidak suka padaku. Lebih baik aku pergi daripada merusak hubungan persahabatan kalian..." Tanpa merubah ekspresinya, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang terbuka lebar.

"J-jangan pergi! N-Naruto! Akh!" Mencoba berdiri dari ranjangnya namun tubuh Rias oleng sebelum kakinya menumpu lantai mengakibatkan ia jatuh dengan bebas.

"Rias!" Refleks Akeno terduduk dibawah lantai untuk membantu temannya berdiri.

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ini. Badannya dibalikan dengan cepat di ikuti perubahan pada mimik wajahnya. Mendekati mereka berdua, lalu menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Rias yang terduduk dilantai setelah dibantu Akeno.

Sebuah kesedihan terpancar di matanya. "Maaf..."

Hanya kata itu yang terucap dibibirnya menatap langsung wajah Rias. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut merah Rias.

Sebuah pelukan langsung dari Rias membuat ia sedikit kaget. Ditambah isakan yang terdengar ditelinganya saat Rias bersandar dibahunya. Mencoba menenangkan kembali Rias dengan membalas pelukannya, senyuman simpul terpatri di bibirnya.

Isakan sudah Rias hentikan dan mencoba menatap wajah Naruto. "J-jangan pergi lagi... Aku mohon".

"Aku tidak akan pergi... Karena aku mencintaimu" Senyuman simpul itu berubah menjadi cengiran konyol Naruto yang sudah jarang di tunjukkannya. Membuat wajah Rias sedikit memerah melihatnya.

Namun tubuhnya terasa lemas lagi, pandangannya kabur dan menggelap langsung. Tubuhnya yang ambruk langsung di pegang Naruto dengan sigap.

"Kondisinya masih belum stabil..." Naruto menggendong Rias dengan Bridal menuju ranjang kembali karena Rias kembali pingsan. Diselimutinya tubuh Rias dan memandang wajah ayu Rias dengan senyuman. Pandangannya teralih menuju Akeno yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Namamu Akeno?".

"Ya..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku... Tapi ini demi Rias juga. Aku minta tolong jaga Rias... Aku akan pulang dahulu untuk berganti baju dan sekolah... Kurasa saat istirahat aku akan mengecek kembali Rias..."

"...Baiklah" Punggung tegap Naruto menjadi ucapan sampai jumpa pada percakapan mereka yang kini sudah mulai tenang. Padahal tadi Akeno membentak Naruto dan mencoba membunuh Naruto, semua berubah ketika melihat perlakuan lembut Naruto hingga membuat Rias langsung diam.

Ternyata sikap Uzumaki cukup misterius di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Serius. Apa kau tidak mengantuk sama sekali?" Memberi gula pada cangkir teh yang baru di seduhnya. Yune lalu mencicipi sedikit teh yang dibuat.

"Tidak... Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, kenapa kini kau sangat perhatian padaku?" Botol susu yang berada di samping Naruto digenggam lalu menuang isinya kedalam mangkuk yang berisi sereal. "Apa jangan-jangan sekarang kau menjadi homo?".

Yune tersedak saat meminum teh yang berada di cangkirnya. "Uhuk! Aku masih suka dengan payudara! Aku cuma merasa khawatir pada teman kuningku ini" Tatapnya tajam pada Naruto.

"Terserah..." Di sendokannya kembali sereal kedalam mulutnya guna untuk memberi bahan bakar untuknya beraktifitas nanti. Walaupun sarapan kali ini terkesan terlalu bocah karena memakan sereal, tapi yang penting ada makanan.

Matanya yang semula fokus pada mangkuknya kini kembali memandang kearah Yune yang berada di diseberang meja makan. "Aku akan ada urusan nanti saat istirahat... Jadi aku tidak keatap nanti..."

Alis Yune bertaut. "Ada urusan apalagi?".

"Rias..." Singkat Naruto.

"Oh... Yasudah" Cangkir yang berisi teh itu kembali di teguknya. Merasa percakapan mereka cukup lama di meja makan, Yune menatap jam di dinding. "Cepat habiskan sereal bodohmu...".

"Diamlah. Biarkan aku fokus".

Mata Yune sedikit melamun kebawah. "Naruto. Aku ingin bertanya..." Ucap Yune membuat Naruto yang sibuk menatapnya. "Apa kau menunjukan kemampuan Ninjamu?".

Naruto menggeleng dan menyendok kembali. "Tidak... Aku menolongnya dengan Sacred Gearku. Tapi saat mencarinya aku menggunakan Bunshin..." Mengunyah pelan sereal dimulutnya dan menelan setelah cukup dilumat. "Lagipula aku tidak sempat membuat Handseal karena sudah fokus pada Sacred Gear".

"Hm hm... Sebisa mungkin kita menyembunyikan identitas kita sebagai Ninja terakhir..." Meneguk kembali pelan teh yang sudah pas manisnya hingga menjadi setengah volume.

"Aku mengerti... Jiraiya-sensei juga berkata seperti itu..."

.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi. Membuat semua siswa memasukan kembali bukunya kedalam tas untuk beristirahat. Ada yang membawa bekal dan ada yang memilih ke kantin sekolah. Hal yang wajar saat jam istirahat.

Termasuk dua manusia berbeda warna rambut yang kini berjalan keluar menuju kelas. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbeda nanti.

"Baiklah... Kau sudah bilang ada urusan bukan?" Tanya Yune.

"Hn..."

Mereka berjalan kearah berlawanan. Naruto ke kanan, Yune kekiri.

Dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukan kesaku, tujuannya mantap menuju gedung sekolah lama yang akan menjadi tempat pemberhentiannya. Banyak siswi yang menyapanya dengan wajah memerah saat ia berpapasan dengannya, dan hanya dibalas senyuman simpul. Setidaknya itu cukup bagi Naruto daripada mereka lebih heboh lagi.

Langkah kaki yang mengayun sudah berhenti, karena Naruto sengaja melakukannya. Entah ada apa gerangan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Ah masa bodoh, waktu istirahat sangat terbatas daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting ini.

"Mungkin aku harus bersiap... Kurasa mereka masih membenciku karena hal kemarin..." Ujarnya monolog.

Kini di hadapannya sebuah pintu kayu sudah menantinya. Dengan menarik nafas dan melepaskannya kembali, ia mengetuk pintu. Langkah kaki terdengar di dalam ruangan, seorang siswi yang sempat berseteru dengannya pagi tadi kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Oh kau... Silahkan".

Seketika saat Naruto memasuki ruangan klub, semua penghuni yang berada di sofa langsung menatap kearahnya dengan berbagai pandangan. Namun semua itu hanya dihiraukan saja dengan membalas tatapan mereka dengan datar oleh Naruto.

Melihat semua ini, Akeno hanya mengembuskan nafas. "Kemarilah... Ada yang menunggumu".

Tatapab datar itu kini menjadi bingung mendengar Akeno. "Menunggu?".

"Ah sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu Naruto!" Akeno yang baru membalas pun tidak jadi karena di potong oleh suara bariton yang berada dibelakangnya.

Suara ini. Naruto sangat mengenalnya.

Sirzechs-Niisan?".

Seorang yang memakai pakaian mewah dan kelihatan rumit berdiri disamping Akeno. Dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Rias, tersenyum kepadanya. "Sekarang kau sudah terlihat sangat tinggi dibanding 5 tahun yang lalu ya... Kulihat juga kau berganti gaya rambut"

"Ah itukan hal yang wajar... Aku sengaja merubah rambutku sedikit memanjang" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya menandakan ia gugup.

"Oke kita sudahi reuniannya. Mari ikut aku" Melihat Sirzechs yang sudah mulai serius, garukan di tengkuknya dihentikan. Dengan mengekori Sirzechs menuju ruangan yang ia kenal "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu" Sela Sirzechs saat berhenti didepan pintu..

Pintu terbuka saat Sirzechs mengayunkan gagang pintu. Dan ditutupnya kembali saat Naruto sudah masuk kedalan ruangan.

Langsung mata Naruto fokus pada seseorang yang berada di ranjang Queen Size di depannya. Sirzechs sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Bukankah kini Rias menjadi Iblis yang cantik?".

Naruto menoleh kearah Sirzechs dengan alis bertaut, kemudian menatap kembali kearah ranjang. "...Ya".

"Aku sudah mendengar permasalahan kalian dari Akeno" Nada Sirzechs entah kenapa menjadi sedikit dingin sekarang.

"Apa Nii-san marah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak..." Perasaan Naruto sedikit lega mendengar Sirzechs mengatakan itu.

"Namun aku sedikit kecewa padamu..." Lanjut Sirzechs menambahkan. "Apa kau mengerti letak kesalahanmu?".

Naruto terdiam mendengar Sirzechs menanyalkan hal itu. Hembusan nafas Naruto keluarkan dengan mata terpejam. "Maafkan aku Nii-san".

"Baik. Aku mengerti kenapa kau menjadi seperti itu, kuanggap itu wajar. Lagipula kalian sepertinya sudah berbaikan. Mari kita ganti pembicaraan kita ke hal yang sedari tadi ingin kubicarakan..."

"Jadi Nii-san memanggilku kesini bukan karena hal itu?" Sirzechs menggeleng pelan "Lalu?".

Sirzechs bersidekap dengan mata terpejam. "Rias dibesarkan oleh keluarga bangsawan Gremory, yang termasuk dalam 72 pillar Klan Iblis di Underworld".

"Dan sebagai seorang calon kepala berikutnya Gremory, dikarenakan aku sekarang menjadi Maou Lucifer. Rias harus menjadi tuan putri yang selalu mentaati perkatan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama..." Sirzechs kali ini menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Diadakanlah pertunangan..." Dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi Naruto terlihat di mata Sirzechs.

"Jadi. Rias akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Bisa dibilang begitu... Tapi Rias menentang hal ini" Hal yang wajar, jika Rias menentang pertunangan. Karena orang tua Rias tidak bilang langsung bahwa akan ditunangkan dengan Riser Phenex, salah satu Iblis kelas atas.

"..." Naruto diam sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tapi kurasa pertunangan itu akan gagal..." Sirzechs kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan lebar. "Melihat keadaan Rias yang seperti ini. Aku yang akan menjelaskan nanti kepada mereka..."

Naruto membalikan badannya "Apa Nii-san menyetujui hubunganku dengan Rias?" Sambil menatap wajah Maou Lucifer sekaligus.

Tangan Sirzechs kini menopang dagunya. "Melihat bagaimana Rias mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain membiarkannya jatuh kepadamu..."

Senyuman simpul terpasang di bibir Naruto "Terima kasih... Nii-san".

Sirzechs sedikit kaget Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedetik kemudian Sirzechs tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu terima kasih..."

Tenggelam dalam acara obrolan mereka hingga tidak sadar yang sedang dibicarakan terbangun karena suara yang cukup menganggu. Mengerjap matanya pelan dan langsung menatap kesamping dimana ada dua figur yang sedang berbicara. Namun mereka langsung sadar jika ia bangun. "Lihat... Sepertinya Ria-tan sudah sadar..."

Pandangannya masih sedikit mengabur. Namun ia kenal dengan suara salah satu orang itu. "...Sirzechs-Nii...sama?" Suara Rias terdengar parau.

Penglihatannya yang mengabur sedikit mulai sedikit sudah kembali fokus, yang dilihat pertama kali adalah kakaknya yang tersenyum. Kemudian dilanjutkannya untuk melihat seseorang yang berada disamping Sirzechs. Namun ia langsung terdiam menatap wajah orang yang di cintainya.

"Hai..." Wajah Rias sedikit terkejut saat mendengar orang itu menyapa dengan melambai kearahnya. Yang membuat ia semakin tidak bisa menjawabnya adalah cengiran di bibir orang itu.

"N-Naruto..." Kepalanya dialihkan kesamping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa tubuhmu sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hu'um... T-tapi aku masih merasakan nyeri..." Mencoba mendudukan dirinya, dengan lenguhan parau ia tetap mencobanya. "A-ahh!".

"Lebih baik kau membaringkan saja badanmu..." Dengan kasih sayang Naruto mencegah Rias duduk dengan memegang punggungnya agar tidak terduduk.

"B-baiklah" Perlahan Rias kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dibantu Naruto. Punggungnya masih terasa aneh jika ia bergerak seperti tadi.

Terlihat mesra sekali mereka, sampai mencampakan seseorang yang kini hanya memasang senyum aneh. "Belum ada satu menit, aku sekarang diacuhkan yah..." Gumam Sirzechs seakan kini ia merasa menjadi pengganggu. Ia mencoba berdehem demi mencoba memancing perhatian mereka. "Baiklah... Langsung ke intinya, bisa kau ceritakan Rias kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?".

Mereka berdua menengok kearahi Sirzechs. Rias menundukan wajahnya. "I-itu karena aku...".

Memasang telinganya dengan baik demi mendengar ucapan Rias dengan teliti untuk memberinya info kenapa keadaan Rias menjadi seperti ini. Setelah ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Rias, ia mengangguk dan kembali menopang dagunya.

"M-maafkan aku Onii-sama... Mungkin jika aku tidak lari dari Naruto, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi..." Rias menundukan wajahnya dengan tangan yang meremas selimut. Sudah pasti ia akan membuat kakaknya marah. Dalam hati ia merutuki kesalahannya.

"Tidak. Ini gara-gara aku... Karena kebodohanku Rias menjadi terluka..."

Wajah Rias terangkat dan remasan tangannya berhenti ketika Naruto memotong ucapannya. Mata Blue-greennya menatap punggung Naruto karena pemiliknya sedang mencoba berbicara dengan Sirzechs.

Jari Sirzechs mencoba mengurut keningnya. "Tadi sudah kubilang... Jadi sekarang semua tidak ada yang salah. Yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah berlalu" Tangan Sirzechs bersidekap kembali sambil tersenyum. "Tapi ambil sisi baiknya dari kejadian ini..."

"Pertunanganmu dengan Riser akan kubatalkan... Melihat kondisimu seperti ini... Aku akan berbicara pada keluarga Phenex" Reaksi yang diberikan Rias sesuai dugaannya.

"Di-dibatalkan?" Sirzechs mengangguk pelan.

"Ya... Bukankah itu membuatmu senang?" Rias mengangguk dengan antusias. Namun kebingungan muncul ketika kakaknya mundur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan permasalah ini kepada anggota Peeragemu Rias. Kurasa mereka akan senang mendengar kabar King mereka... Mungkin juga akan sedikit menghangat pada Naruto". Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Hingga Naruto mengambil sebuah kursi untuk mendudukan dirinya disamping Rias. Menaruh pantatnya dengan baik disana dan kembali menatap Rias. "Sepertinya aku masih kurang maksimal untuk memulihkanmu".

"Memulihkan?" Tanya Rias

"Saat kau pingsan, aku mencoba memulihkanmu dengan kemampuan baruku dari Sacred Gear. Namun ternyata kemampuanku memulihkanmu masih sangat kurang... Seharusnya aku bisa memulihkanmu dengan sempurna..." Sorot mata Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah penyesalan.

"Naruto... Lihat aku". Naruto mendongak, memandang kembali wajah Rias yang kini tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya refleks mencegah Rias yang mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Akh!".

"Sudah kubilang jangan—".

Bruk!

Wajahnya sedikit kaget dan tidak memprediksikan bahwa Rias akan memeluknya. Gerakan Rias terlalu cepat sehingga ia kini diam saat Rias mengeratkan pelukannya. "Rias?".

"Bagiku itu sudah cukup..." Rias menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Naruto dan menyesap tubuh Naruto yang wangi di hidungnya. "Jangan salahkan dirimu. Seperti Onii-sama bilang, sisi baiknya pertunanganku dibatalkan".

"Lagipula..." Perasaan basah menyentuh langsung kulitnya yang teebungkus pakaian Kuoh Gakuen. Tunggu, Rias menangis?

"Lagipula... Aku sangat bahagia kau datang menolongku setelah menolakmu dengan kasar. Aku...aku hiks".

Naruto merubah ekspresinya. Tangannya yang bebas mencoba membalas pelukannya, karena hal ini adalah yang terbaik untuk sekarang. Dirasakannya volume tangisan Rias menambah dan sesenggukan di bahunya.

"A-aku sangat mencintaimu..." Dalam sesenggukannya Rias mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sangat ingin di ucapkannya dari dulu. "Tetaplah disini, menemaniku..."

Naruto menyudahi pelukan mereka. Menatap wajah Rias yang basah oleh air mata. "Aku tidak berjanji, namun aku akan berusaha..." Mengusap jejak air matanya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo berbaring lagi...".

Rias mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjangnya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aku mengantuk" Ucapnya ketika kantuk tiba-tiba datang.

"Tidurlah... Aku ada disini" Mengusap pelan surai merah Rias mencoba memberi rasa nyaman untuk pemilik surai.

Kelopak matanya tertutup diikuti tubuhnya yang merileks untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Seolah lupa bahwa dua bola mata biru safir terus menatapnya dalam. Mengawasinya untuk memastikan bahwa kini ia sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus.

Helaan nafas terhembus saat tubuhnya menyender di kursi. Matanya tertutup secara perlahan, sepertinya rasa kantuk juga mendatanginya. Wajar, ia tidak tidur dan terus terjaga memaksakan dan melawan betapa berat kelopak matanya. Namun hanya sesaat, ketika kelopak matanya terbuka dengan paksa dan tersentak. Seperti ada hal yang dilupakannya.

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang, diikuti kakinya yang melangkah menuju pintu.

Krieet.

Langsung, ia disambut berbagai macam tatapan yang ditunjukan untuknya. Baru saja ia ingin membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Pundaknya ditepuk oleh Sirzechs di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semua pada mereka... Dan mereka sepertinya akan memaafkanmu" Mendengar kata akan dari Sirzechs membuat Naruto memejamkan mata dan berfikir apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan mencoba sesuatu..." Sirzechs menautkan alisnya, mencoba sesuatu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Naruto melangkah sedikit kedepan agar ia dapat lebih jelas melihat ekpresi masing-masing anggota Klub. Berdehem sebentar untuk mengetes suaranya. "Halo, apa kabar?" Sapaannya hanya dibalas tatapan bingung sebagian dari mereka. Mengerti situasi seperti ini, ia tersenyum. "Kalian sudah mendengar semua dari err... Maou Lucifer-sama?".

Mereka diam. Ekpresi mereka berubah lagi seperti mengintimidasinya. "Oke oke. Kalian marah ataupun benci padaku kan? Aku anggap itu wajar atas perlakuanku pada Ketua kalian dan aksiku kemarin dengan temanku..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya. Kedua tangannya ditepukkan "Aku memang tidak ahli dalam ini, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian, boleh?"

"Dan juga sebelumnya, kita belum pernah mengenal masing-masing. Oke, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas XII-02. Hobi aku hampir tidak punya, kesukaanku adalah ramen... Boleh aku tahu nama kalian?". Tanya Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Mereka masih diam, tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

"Kurasa aku duluan yah..." Mata Naruto menatap laki-laki dengan surai pirang pucat berdiri dari sofa. "Namaku Yuuto Kiba, panggil saja Kiba dari kelas XI-01. Senang berkenalan denganmu Uzumaki-senpai..."

Jadi namanya Kiba? Mengingatkan Naruto dengan seseorang yang sama namanya. "Ah... Jangan terlalu formal padaku Kiba. Panggil saja aku Naruto..."

"Ha'i Naruto-senpai!" Sebuah rasa senang sedikit membuatnya lega ketika satu dari mereka menghangat padanya.

"Ara~ aku menjadi tidak enak sebagai Wakil membiarkan Yuuto-kun berkenalan..." Kali ini gadis berambut hitam ponytail yang sempat bersetru dengannya berdiri. Dengan senyuman yang dapat dibaca oleh Naruto bahwa itu palsu. "Akeno Himejima, kau boleh memanggilku Akeno..." Sesaat menatapnya cukup lama dengan serius pada Akeno. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah dan gaya bicara apalagi senyuman yang terkesan memaksa.

Naruto mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Akeno. Bukankah menilai buruk orang yang baru kau kenal itu tidak baik? Kepalanya mengangguk. "Oke..."

Bertambah satu lagi, kali ini gadis kecil berambut putih yang dilihatnya sedari tadi tak henti memasukan cemilan di mulutnya. Ia berdiri dengan wajah datar. "Koneko Tojou, panggil Koneko..."

Selanjutnya... Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengannya seperti malu-malu berdiri. "A-Asia Argento! Panggil Asia!" Mungkin karena gugup atau hal lain ia seperti meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak perlu malu padaku Asia..." Ujar Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan Asia.

"I-Issei-san bukankah t-tidak baik mendiamkan orang yang sedang berbicara?" Asia berbicara pada laki-laki yang memasang wajah masam dan tidak suka pada Naruto. Sepertinya laki-laki itu yang paling membenci Naruto.

"Kheh! Baiklah baiklah!" Karena tangannya terus ditarik-tarik Asia akhirnya ia berdiri. "Issei Hyodou! Panggil Issei!".

"Kulihat kau sepertinya sangat membenciku yah Issei?" Dengan nada bersahabat Naruto mencoba mendekatkan hubungannya pada Issei.

"Ya! Aku sangat membencimu! Karena kau adalah orang tampan!" Desisnya sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Orang tampan sepertimu sangat menganggu impianku menjadi Raja Harem..."

"Harem?" Tanya Naruto.

"Harem adalah keadaan dimana Iseei-kun memiliki banyak wanita yang mengelilinginya. Issei-kun tidak suka pada Naruto-senpai karena salah satu target Issei-kun diambil oleh Senpai yaitu Rias-Buchou..." Kiba menyela ucapan Issei.

"Diam kau cassanova!" Sungut Issei kini pada Kiba yang dibalas senyuman.

"Menjijikan..." Koneko berujar dengan wajah jijik kearah Issei.

"T-tapi Koneko-chan~ bukankah itu adalah wajar bagi laki-laki?"

"Tidak... Kau menjijikan Issei-senpai".

"Hueee!"

Keringat mengalir dibelakang rambut Naruto saat melihat interaksi unik yang baru dilihatnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar impian aneh seperti tadi teucap dengan lantang. Tapi setidaknya kosa kata di otaknya bertambah meskipun kosa kata itu terkesan absurd.

"Aku minta maaf ya Issei" Ucap Naruto dengan dua jari tangan kanannya membentuk tanda V. Namun hanya dengusan yang terdengar. "Oke, aku sudah mengingat nama kalian. Semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik. Tapi, apakah kalian memaafkanku?".

Melihat betapa ramahnya Naruto yang tidak mereka kira sebelumnya. Merubah pandangan mereka tentang sikap Naruto yang menurut mereka sebaliknya. Sepertinya cara Naruto mendekatkan diri kepada mereka berhasil.

"Tentu saja Naruto-senpai..."

"Ufufu~ mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto...-kun".

"Hn..."

"Y-ya".

"Iya iya aku memaafkannya! Berhentilah menarik bajuku Asia-chan!".

Sang Maou Lucifer yang diam melihat interaksi yang baru terjalin antara Naruto dan keompok Rias hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Caramu sepertinya sukses".

"Terima kasih Nii-san!".

.

.

.

.

.

Mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang cukup membuat mata blue-greennya sedikit silau. Terbuka matanya dengan sempurna ketika melihat atap ruangan. Tangannya sedikit memijat keningnya merasa sedikit pusing akibat tertidur tadi. Kemudian menatap sekitar yang diterangi cahaya dari jendela.

"Sudah sore..." Ujarnya membaca situasi saat melihat cahaya kejinggaan diruangan. Namun ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto?" Mencoba mendudukan badannya dengan lenguhan kecil. Mencoba mencari-cari dengan jelas dimana Naruto berada. Tapi matanya fokus menatap pintu saat mendengar keributan yang sepertinya melibatkan Peeragenya.

"Kurasa mereka berdebat dengan Naruto..." Tebaknya dengan helaan nafas. Perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya menuju tepi ranjang untuk melihat situasi saat ini. Baru saja ia ingin berdiri, pintu dengan secara kasar terbuka menampilkan seseorang.

"Riser? Mau apa kau kesini?" Dengan wajah tidak suka ia menatap salah satu calon pewaris 72 Pillar. Kaget tentu saja mendatangi Rias saat Iblis yang dibencinya datang kesini.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Riser berjalan menuju Rias yang terpaku padanya. Digenggamnya dengan kasar pergelangan tangan Rias membuat pemiliknya menjerit. "Kau! Kau sengaja membuat tubuhmu terluka agar pertunangan kita dibatalkan hah!".

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Riser yang menyakitinya.

"Kau masih mengelaknya?!" Riser menyeret tubuh Rias yang langsung mendapatkan perlawanan. Namun tenanga Riser terlalu besar sehingga Rias hanya bisa menahan tubuhnya yang diseret paksa.

Rasa sakit ditubuhnya, semakin menjadi-jadi dan tidak karuan karena masih belum senpuhnya pulih. "Ah! H-hentikan!".

Dengan kasar ia mendorong menuju ruang tengah hingga tubuh Rias jatuh dengan bebas karena masih belum bisa berdiri. Para anggota Peerage Rias pun kesal bukan main saat melihat King mereka diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Kau! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Gauntlet Boosted Gear muncul ditangan kiri Issei. Tanpa berpikir ia langsung menyerbu Riser yang kini hanya diam.

Entah apa yang terjadi, sesaat lingkaran sihir keluar di hadapan Issei dan kontan langsung mementalkan tubuh Issei. Segera Kiba menahan laju Issei dengan memeluknya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul seorang anak kecil dengan tongkat staff yang dalam kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku. Aku memiliki anggota Peerage lengkap!" Dibelakang Riser muncul lingkaran sihir klan Phenex. Memunculkan para Peerage Riser yang keseluruhannya adalah wanita.

"Kurang ajar! Lepaskan aku Kiba!".

"Issei-kun, tenanglah... Jangan bertindak gegabah" Kiba menahan Issei yang meronta dilepaskan. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan Akeno-senpai?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Akeno semakin bingung apa yang akan dilakukan. Melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Issei. Setelah melihat mereka kalah jumlah, otaknya berfikir dua kali. "Cih..."

Kedatangan Riser yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka kaget. Sendirian dan langsung saja marah-marah tentang masalah Rias membatalkan pertunangan. Kemarahan Riser langsung memunculkan perdebatan luar biasa diantara mereka hingga dengan lancangnya Riser memasuki kamar Rias dan menyeretnya kesini.

Melihat para anggota keluarganya terpojok. Mau tak mau Rias harus bertindak. "J-jangan sakiti mereka Riser!" Dengan susah payah Rias mencoba berdiri dengan tegak. "Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memukulku".

"Buchou!"

"Kheh! Memukulmu tak cukup untuk membuatku—".

Krieet.

Semua pasang mata teralih pada pintu keluar ruangan. Ketika langkah kaki terdengar seiring munculnya seseorang berambut pirang yang merupakan siswa disini. Dengan saku yang dimasukan kedalam kantung celana.

Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi ia melihat langsung ketika Rias yang berdiri untuk melindungi anggota keluarganya tumbang dan membuatnya terduduk. Siapapun yang melihat benar-benar mata biru itu, pasti akan menemukan sorot tajam yang membuat terdiam.

"N-Naruto..." Sorot mata yang tajam itu berubah menjadi kesedihan saat melihat wanita yang di cintainya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Sebelum Naruto masuk, ia terlebih dahulu diam diluar karena mendengar seluruh percakapan yang cukup membuatnya gerah. Sungguh, tak tega Naruto mendengar perlakuan Riser pada Rias direndahkan seperti itu. Dengan gulungan yang berasal dari kantung penyimpanan yang untungnya ia bawa untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'.

Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Naruto menggendong Rias. Dengan senyuman simpul tertuju pada Rias. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuat matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Rasa yang semula sangat khawatir pada keadaanya menjadi tenang saat melihat mata biru safir yang menatapnya.

Tubuhnya dibaringkan kembali kedalam ranjang. Menyelimuti lagi dengan selimut sambil mengusap-usap pelan surai Rias. "Kau senang sekali turun dari ranjang yah..."

"Kali ini jangan turun lagi sampai kau pulih sepenuhnya paham?" Nada protektif kentara di setiap ucapan itu. Membuat Rias mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya kesamping Rias. "Aku akan menghancurkan dia..."

Menutup pintunya dengan perlahan agar tidak membuat Rias kaget dan kembali menuju ruangan tengah yang kini sedikit lebih tenang. Wajah yang semula tersenyum itu kembali datar saat melihat Riser yang juga menatapnya.

Berjalan dengan mengacuhkan tatapan Riser menuju para anggota klub. Sebagian mereka hanya menatap bingung Naruto. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mereka sebelum ia membalikan badannya.

Nafas yang berhembus di mulut mereka menjadi asap dingin seketika. Suhu yang semula hangat disana entah menjadi sejuk dan semakin kearah dingin. Semua yang disana kaget bukan main merasakan suhu dingin ini. Tapi suhu itu seperti tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto yang masih diam-diam saja.

Diam karena tentu saja suhu itu berasal darinya yang sudah memegang Trisulanya dengan mengetuk-ngetukan ketangan kirinya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sangat fatal..."

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued?

Ya ya ya! Bertemu kembali bersama saya, Psychocross yang merubah Pennamenya menjadi Floods of Tears! Bagaimana? Apa kabar kalian?

E-eh itu yang membawa garpu rumput tolong tahan emosi kalian yah '-')

D-duh tahan dulu jangan diarahkan kesaya bazokanya ya :| Nanti siapa yang melanjutkan fic ini?

Oke saya minta maaf karena sudah berbulan-bulan menelantarkan fic ini. Bahkan ada guest yang menyumpahi saya Wasted karena menelantarkan fic ini. Siapapun itu saya minta maaf karena membuat anda menyumpahi saya seperti itu '-')

Bukannya sok sibuk atau apalah itu, tapi saya merasa kehidupan asli saya lebih penting daripada FFN. Dan juga ada insiden saat memori hp saya yang menyimpan update fic ini ke format karena salah pencet... '-')

Tapi yah alangkah baiknya kita mengambil sisi Negatif (positif udah mainstream) dari fic ini.

Well maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan kalian semua. Tapi jumlah wordnya 7K lebih mendekati 8K lho '-') chapter terpanjang yang saya buat.

Oh iya. Selamat tahun baru 2016 \ :v /

Floods of Tears out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.**

Semua yang ada disini termasuk unsur-unsurnya merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi yang dikemas oleh imajinasi gila saya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor and many more.

 **Peringatan:** OOC,Typo, Mainstream, Humor di paksakan,bahasa sedikit tidak baku dan lain-lain.

Chapter 7.

Visit to the Club and first date.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki menggema sepanjang lorong dengan ratusan pillar sebagai penyangga. Hening, hanya ada suara hentakan kaki itu menggema selama kaki itu terangkat dan kembali menapak di lantai marmer. Asal dari bunyi langkah kaki itu berasal dari seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan jubah—atau pakaian khas bangsawan menempel di badannya. Bahkan hingga kakinya tertutup karena tertutup jubah itu. Sayup-sayup, sedikit terdengar ocehan dari dimana pria itu memunggungi lorong belakang

Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, hanya kedataran menghias wajah rupawan pria itu yang memiliki rambut panjang semerah darah. Apa yang tertangkap dari reaksinya saat ini, ia seperti kesal akan sesuatu yang baru saja dialaminya. Yang pasti, pria itu seperti tidak terima dengan sesuatu yang memang ia debatkan, hingga ia akhirnya kabur dari perdebatan itu. Hingga sayup-sayup ocehan tadi sebagai misteri yang sudah terpecahkan.

Seketika, langkah kakinya berhenti setelah melewati anak tangga yang lumayan banyak setelah di lorong itu. Sebuah pintu berukuran besar berjumlah dua memblokir jalannya. Sejenak, ekspresinya masih datar, hingga akhirnya melunak setelah ia mengambil nafas dan berdehem mengatur suara.

Tok tok tok.

"Rias. Ini aku."

"Masuk saja, Onii-sama."

Setelah mendapat izin, ia masuk perlahan menuju kamar yang megah itu sesuai dengan pintu tadi untuk menjelaskan bahwa ruangan ini 'Besar'.

Tak lupa ia menutupnya kembali dan mencoba memasang senyuman yang sedikit ia paksa. "Nah, lebih baik kau tidur lagi dan beristirahat. Besok kau harus sekolah kembali." Nada bariton yang lembut itu mewakili rasa perhatian pria tersebut.

Seorang gadis dengan piyama tidur, terduduk di pinggir kasur sembari menatap jendela yang menampakkan sinar rembulan dengan dihiasi langit ungu pekat. Awalnya ia seperti tak menggubris pria yang ia panggil Onii-sama tersebut. Lambat laun, ia menengokan kepala kebelakang dan menatap wajah pria itu.

"Aku... Tidak bisa tidur." Kemudiana kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya juga meremat pelan selimut menahan gejolak yang tertahan di hatinya.

"Ah, benar juga. Seharian ini kau tidur ya?" Tangan pria itu memegang dagunya sendiri seperti berfikir dan menyimpulkan ucapan gadis itu. "Intinya, berusaha tidur ya? Atau mau Onii-sama nina bobo-kan seperti kamu masih bermasalah dengan mengompol dulu?"

Wajah gadis itu meledak seketika, dalam artian wajahnya memerah sempurna akan ucapan Onii-samanya. "I-iee! J-jangan bahas hal itu! Memalukan!".

"Loh? Bukannya memang kamu mengalaminya dan selalu membuat Okaa-sama geleng-geleng kepala mengingat sudah berapa sprei yang kau banjiri?"

"O-onii-sama no baka! S-sudah kubilang berhenti!"

"E-eh, b-baiklah, baiklah. T-tolong vas bunga itu jangan kau lempar ke Onii-sama mu ini." Mungkin jika saat ini warga Underwolrd melihatnya,mereka akan tertawa melihat wajah tegas pemimpin mereka jadi berkeringat dingin karena ancama vas bunga melayang.

Lain halnya gadis itu, ia menaruh kembali vas pada meja dekat ranjangnya lalu memposisikan dirinya berbaring ditemani selimut. Wajahnya masih dibilang—bahasa kasarnya itu, kecut— sambil membuang wajahnya berlawanan dengan sang Kakak.

"Awas! Lain kali meja makan yang akan kulempar!".

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda kok." Ucapnya diselingi tawa kecil saat membalas acaman Adiknya. "Sekarang pejamkan mata, oke? Onii-sama yang akan mengurus semua masalah ini."

Senyuman terbaik yang kembali dipaksa terukir di bibirnya. Membuat gadis itu mengangguk dengan ragu lalu meringkukkan badannya di selimut mencoba untuk tidur meskipun rasa kantuknya sudah hilang setelah bangun tadi.

"Sekolah menunggu besok. Dan—ah ya!" Lelaki itu menepuk tangannya sendiri seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingat. "Mungkin besok... Naruto sudah masuk sekolah lagi."

Mendengar nama yang Kakaknya sebut, ia menjadi terdiam dan tak merespon sama sekali. Yang ia lakukan hanya meremat sprei sebagai alas ranjangnya dengan kuat menahan sesuatu yang ada di hati.

"Oke. Aku harus kembali lagi ya. Atau mereka akan lebih tajam lagi menggunakan lidah mereka." Ucapan pamit secara langsung ia ucapkan, sembari keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup rapat pintunya.

Meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini pikirannya sedang diajak jalan-jalan oleh imanjinasinya. Posisinya saat ini masih sama meringkuk dengan mata Blue-green yang sedikit sayu.

"Naruto..."

.

* * *

.

"Haaah!"

Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang kini mengekspresikan kekagetan. Nafasnya tersengal layaknya ia habis berlari jauh, namun nyatanya mimpi buruk membuatnya terbangun dengan paksa.

Pergelangan tangannya mencoba menyeka peluh yang membasahi kening. Posisinya kini duduk dan mencoba menstabilkan sistem pernafasannya hingga normal kembali. Tangannya menyisir kasar rambut kuning cerahnya yang terurai berantakan hingga sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Ah, mimpi." Kelegaan dibarengi hela nafas membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

Mata birunya memandang sekitar untuk membaca situasi dimana ia sekarang berada. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia membaringkan lagi badannya ke futon dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mimpi tadi. Sepertinya terasa mirip De Javu..." Wajahnya yang kaget beralih menjadi kembali biasa, digantikan sebuah rasa penasaran menanggapi mimpi buruknya.

Ya ampun. Kepalanya seperti hampir pecah mengingat pecahan-pecahan gambaran yang barusan hadir di mimpinya. Siap sedia tangan kanannya memijit pelan pelipisnya untuk meredakan sakit yang menjalar di sekitar kepala. Tapi hanya berdampak sedikit, pusing itu tak kunjung hilang dan malah semakin menjengkelkan.

"Kurasa migrainku kumat. Semoga saja masih ada obatnya." Tanpa tunggu waktu lama ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Akses menuju dapur harus melewati lorong kecil rumahhya dilanjut ruang tengah yang langsung menuju dapur. Tak henti tangannya memegang pelipisnya berusaha untuk meminimalisir sakit yang biasa orang sebut sakit kepala sebelah.

Karena melewati lorong kecil itu, mau tidak mau ia harus melewati kamar di sebelahnya—yaitu kamar orang ngga waras yang tinggal bersama dengannya. Tak perlu menebak, dari pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup ia bisa melihat makhluk itu tidur dengan posisi tengkurap sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ditemani liur bertengger manis di bibirnya.

Ew—. Jangan dibayangkan. Author saja harus menahan jijik ketika menulis ini.

Setelah curhatan kecil penulis cerita ini memeringati kalian, para pembaca. Orang yang sedang sakit kepala itu sudah buru-buru menuju dapur untuk menahan mualnya. Dan juga ikut berdampak pada kepalanya yang juga makin menjadi sakitnya.

"Demi kutu kudisan, tak bisakah ia layaknya orang normal di saat sadar dan tidur? Rasanya ingin kutendang hingga isi kepalanya keluar." Ucapnya di wastafel sambil membasuh wajah dengan air mengalir dari keran.

Ketika wajahnya sudah agak segar, ia mematikan keran dan menatap refleksi dirinya yang ada di cermin. Melihat keseluruhan wajahnya, dari iris mata biru langitnya, pipi dengan tiga tanda lahir seperti goresan, rambut kuningnya yang cukup panjang dan acak-acakan. Namun dari itu semua, sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan adalah...

Penyebab ia memimpikan itu. Bahkan, sudah sering ia mengalaminya beberapa tahun terakhir.

Perlahan, wajahnya mengeras di pantulan cermin. Badannya sedikit termundur ke belakang dan kedua tanga mengayun sedikit dengan jemari yang mirip seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

Sebuah debu berkilauan emas dan merah masing muncul di udara dekat tangannya berada. Seperti ada keajaiban yang muncul, sebilah tombak dengan 3 mata berwarna keemasan muncul di tangan kanan. Di tangan kiri, bilah pedang hitam legam dengan berlian merah kecil di dekat gagangnya sudah ia genggam erat.

Matanya melirik sebentar pada tombak yang orang sering menyebutnya Trisula untuk melihat reaksi senjata tempur tersebut. Hanya ada sedikit gejolak energi kehijauan muncul disana seperti menunggunya untuk mengendalikan energi tersebut. Sementara itu, berlainan pihak pada pegang di tangan kirinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?".

Ia berucap, lebih tepatnya pada pedang itu. Yang diselimuti energi merah terang dengan sangat berkilauan. Ia menunggu reaksi pedang tersebut, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Sebenarnya... Apa aku ini?" Dengan mengibaskan tangannya kembali. Kedua senjata itu menghilang sekejap.

Kakinya sedikit melangkah ke wastafel lagi. Menatap kembali wajahnya yang menunjukan ekspresi aneh. Ia memejamkan mata, menghela nafas untuk menenangkan pikiranya. Sebelum kembali ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran.

Handuk kecil dekat wastafel ia ambil. Melebarkan sisi handuk dan sesegera ia mengusapkan sisi lembut handuk tersebut di wajahnya. Dirasa cukup, ia menaruh kembali handuk itu ketempatnya dibarengi lehernya yang ia regangkan karena pegal.

Matanya menatap kembali cermin. Wajahnya hanya menunjukan kedataran. Perlahan ia dekati cermin itu hingga wajahnya menjadi sangat jelas terpantul di cermin. Hanya untuk melihat kedua matanya yang kini saling berbeda warna.

"Eh.. Lagi-lagi kondisi ini."

Dengan tangannya Naruto memegang sisi kiri wajahnya yang juga berada di sisi dimana iris matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut. Semerah darah, seperti iris biru yang tercampur darah dalam pupil serta lensa matanya. Tidak perlu terlalu di khawatirkan sebenarnya, hanya membutuhkan tidur lagi maka matanya akan kembali dengan normal.

Namun tetap. Rasa penasaran masih tetap tidak mau hilang dari pikirannya. Bahkan ia ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya kedua senjata tadi? Yang Rias panggil dengan Sacred Gear. Dan Naruto menamai keduanya dengan nama **[Golden Inferno]**. Apa sebenarnya kedua senjata ini?

Jiraiya bilang, mereka berdua memang special bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. Dengan jalan menjadi Ninja, Jiraiya berharap Naruto dan Yune menjadi lebih bijaksana memakai senjata ini. Tapi, berbeda juga dengan mereka berdua. Jika Jiraiya sudah mengerti akan senjata atau lebih tepatnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Yune mengendalikan cahaya oleh **[Revealing Light].** Beda kasus dengan dua senjata Naruto, jika salah satu bisa memahami Hostnya, satunya lagi 'membandel' dan memengaruhi Hostnya untuk lepas kendali. Ya, satu dari dua senjata tadi memiliki jiwa sendiri. Sang pedang hitam sekelam malam dengan aura merah terang.

"Hei."

Badannya terlonjak sedikit dan langsung menghadap belakang. "A-ah, Yune. Kukira siapa." Orang ini, tiba-tiba datang seperti hantu saja.

"Ya siapa lagi selain aku yang bersamamu, bodoh!" Orang yang ia panggil Yune itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Santai mas. Santai." Ia menatap Yune dengan wajah canggung dan sedikit terkekeh pelan.

Bukannya candaan lagi yang berbalas, Yune menatapnya dengan wajah serius sambil mencoba mengobservasi apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Naruto. Bagaimana tidurmu, merasa nyenyak?" Tanyanya pada seseorang yang selama ini sering dipanggil Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal sambil memandang sekitarnya. "Ya, kurasa. Aku seperti tidur sangat lama sekali hingga rasanya aku mirip orang pingsan."

"Memang begitu. Atau lebih tepatnya kau memang pingsan selama seminggu."

"Oh, pingsan seming—APA? AKU PINGSAN APA MATI SURI?" Dengan gaya kaget ala ala komedi jepang ia sedikit termundur dari Yune.

"Aku serius, bodoh." Yune menjadi facepalm mendadak. "Apa kau masih ingat peristiwa pacarmu itu, kalau tidak salah namanya... Rias?"

Ah... Naruto ingat sekarang. Benar-benar baru ingat. Dari semua tragedi kemarin-kemarin, hingga semuanya sekarang. Ia mengerti ini berhubungan dengan itu. Bagaimana bisa? Tak perlu tanya. Dan yang ia tahu, ini yang terparah dan terburuk.

"Astaga... Aku jadi lemas mendadak." Badannya langsung terduduk dengan pelan kelantai dapur. Pening yang sempat ia lupakan kembali bereaksi hingga kepalanya tak kunjung merasa enakan.

"Kambuh lagi?"

Hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kuambilkan obat di kotak obat."

Naruto yang sedikit ia bantu duduk ke kursi dekat dapur, lalu sementara ditinggal untuknya mengambil obat tak jauh dari sana. Sebuah kaplet dan secangkir air putih juga tak lupa ia bawa. Kakinya kembali melangkah ke tempat Naruto sambil menyodorkan kedua itu.

"Langsung sekali tenggak."

"Orang tua pikun juga tahu kalau seperti itu bodoh." Dengan wajah sedikit kesal, Naruto meminum air sedikit dan menahannya di kerongkongan.

Kaplet berukuran tak lebih dari 2 senti itu ia telan bersamaan air yang ada di kerongkongan. Sejenak ia terdiam menunggu reaksi pada obat tersebut untuk mencoba membuat sakit kepala itu hilang.

"Cerita-ceritanya besok saja. Kepalaku masih pusing."

"Tak masalah. Lagipula besok kau harus kembali sekolah. Plus, ada PR yang menunggumu."

Naruto yang baru bangun seketika terjengkang dari kursi dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Yune.

"Ya ampun. Rasanya mau kucekik lehermu sekarang."

"Eh, apa salahku? Aku hanya—OHOK!".

Sukses, sebuah gelas plastik kecil bersarang pada mulut Yune setelah lemparan Naruto tepat sasaran.

.

* * *

.

"Oke, semuanya. Kita lanjutkan lagi setelah istirahat selesai dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang Sensei berikan tadi."

"Ha'i, Sensei."

Sepeninggal guru yang mengajar, para murid berhamburan ke luar kelas. Namun juga tak sedikit masih ada yang disana untuk sekedar ngumpul dan ngalor ngidul sama teman sebangku. Layaknya—dua sejoli yang di mabuk asmara ini.

"Bisa diganti tidak, yang bagian 'sejoli yang dimabuk asmara ini' ?" Yang dibicarakan sudah saling memegang garpu rumput dan panah yang entah darimana munculnya.

A-ah, baiklah. T-tolong turunkan senjatanya ya ^^.

Maaf kesalahan narator—.

Layaknya, dua sahabat ini yang tempat duduknya hanya terpaut sebelah meja.

Seorang murid dengan tatanan poni yang menjutai kedepan dan menutup mata kirinya menepuk pelan murid lainnya yang berada di sebelah.

"Yo, pokoknya soal tadi aku sedikit melihat punyamu!" Serunya dengan senyuman yang memamerkan gigi.

Sementara itu, yang di ajak bicaranya hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali tadahkan dagunya ke meja.

"Siapa kau? Tak kenal aku."

"Oh, kau ingin gelut?".

"Percuma. Sebelum dimulai pun kau akan KO duluan dengan pukulanku."

"Banyak omong kau kuning!"

"Heh, poni gila."

Dikarenakan situasi makin memanas, sebagian murid sudah pergi dari kelas karena atmosfir yang membara dari kedua makhluk dengan pertengkaran hanya karena soal. Sebagian juga ada yang menonton, tapi dari jarak aman. Siapa tahu nanti ada meja melayang bagaimana?

Naruto berdiri, ia mengangkat tangannya dan memposisikan tinjunya dengan lemas. Sementara Yune sudah ancang-ancang layaknya gaya bertarung Jim Carrey(?) dengan kedua tangannya yang seperti melambai keatas. Pertarungan konyol akan dimulai sebentar lagi, plus ada tambahan penonton yang menambah meriah suasana.

"ALALALALALA!"

"ORAORAORA—"

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya, Uzumaki-san dan Kurosawa-san?"

Nah loh. Entah kenapa, guru yang baru saja keluar tak lama kembali ke kelas dan langsung melihat pemandangan bertengkarnya mereka berdua ini.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang bicara, semua terdiam dan terhenyak. Bahkan mulut Yune masih terbuka lebar karena ucapan teriaknya tersangkut di lafal 'A'. Bahkan Naruto, yang siap meninju pipi Yune malah melemaskan tinjunya dan sekarang malah mirip pose model neko dengan tangannya yang kemayu(?).

Hingga satu suara muncul—

 _"ALALALALA!"_

Refleks semua memutar kepala ke seorang murid dengan handycam yang sedang memutar rekaman teriakan Yune. "Apa? Aku hanya mengabadikan momen ini."

"Ehem—kalian berdua. Ikuti aku." Sejenak, semua kembali sadar setelah suara bariton guru itu memecah kesunyian.

Dua manusia yang dimaksud mengikuti guru dengan wajah yang lumayan mengerikan itu sambil menutup wajah mereka masing-masing dengan telapak tangan agar cukup untuk menahan malu atas kejadian tadi.

Hm, sungguh kehidupan sekolah yang benar-benar indah.

"Indah gundulmu!".

.

Dilain pihak.

Murid bergender perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan gaya ponytail sedang tersenyum sesekali terkekeh melihat temannya yang masih dibangku menggeluti tugas dengan tekun. Heran. Tentu saja. Ia tak pernah melihat King-nya jadi serajin ini.

"Rias, kau membuatku bingung hari ini~" Ucapnya sambil menahan kekehannya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin beda hari ini! Ya kurasa begitulah." Poni rambut merahnya yang membandel ia tiup karena menghalangi pandangannya untuk membaca tulisan soal didepannya saat ini.

"Kurasa kau perlu julukan baru. Seperti 'Si merah yang rajin' Ufufu~"

"Hentikan Akeno!"

"Ah, wajahmu yang memerah seperti itu lucu juga~".

Akeno kembali terkekeh puas, seakan ini jadi hiburan barunya yang cukup sederhana. Menggoda majikannya dengan hal-hal yang baru ia lihat dari Rias. Seperti tadi, sebuah kejadian langka Rias bisa menjadi rajin dengan cepat setelah lama terbaring di rumah sakit. Luar biasa bukan?

"Rias?"

Akeno memanggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Kemudian yang ia tahu adalah dari sorot tatapan Rias ke luar pintu kelas. Disana ada banyak sekali murid-murid berkumpul entah karena apa.

Rias bangun dari kursi dengan cepat. "Aku keluar dulu."

"Eh?"

Baru ia ingin menanyakan apa perihal Rias jadi melupakan tugasnya dan memilih keluar, orang yang dimaksud sudah jauh keluar kelas. Mulai dari tingkah lakunya yang aneh tadi pagi hingga setau Akeno kacamata yang tersimpan di almari ruangan Klub dipakai lagi oleh Rias. Awalnya masih bingung bagaimana Kingnya seperti ini, tapi setelah melihat tadi ia tahu alasannya.

"Buchou juga bisa menjadi gadis remaja biasa ya, ufufufu~"

.

.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini."

"H-ha'i sensei..."

Dengan nada lemas Naruto dan Yune menyahut untuk tetap berdiri didepan ruang guru. Kalau mau dibilang sih, bahasa kasarnya itu lagi 'Apes' karena baru masuk sekolah dan langsung dapat poin lagi karena berkelahi. Itulah curhatan Naruto dalam hatinya sendiri. Meratapi nasibnya yang malang karena punya teman random seperti Yune.

"Ingat. Gelut kita belum selesai."

Demi kaki tetangganya yang penuh bulu, masih saja dibahas masalah tadi yang sebenarnya SANGAT tidak penting.

Naruto facepalm. "Ya ampun. Tak bisakah kau jadi normal sebentar saja."

"Jadi selama ini kaubilang aku abnormal!"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!".

"...!"

Keduanya kicep seketika. Wajah mereka sudah tegang dan keringat dingin mendengar suara guru tadi yang menggelegar layaknya petir di siang bolong. Yang awalnya suasana disana biasa aja seketika menjadi seperti pengeksekusian mati. Perumpamaannya—.

"..."

"..."

"Gelut..." Yune berbisik pelan ke Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah berlinangan air mata menahan nasibnya yang sudah tamat bertambah tamat lagi—jadinya tamatnya memiliki season yang bertambah terus. Oke lupakan penulisan yang tidak jelas tadi-. Setelah menunggu cukup lama mereka akhirnya dipanggil masuk kedalam ruangan gur dan diberikan nasihatn serta satu poin pelanggaran karena melakukan tindakan yang memancing keributan di dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Setelah izin pamit kepada guru-guru di ruangan guru, mereka keluar dengan wajah lemas sambil menghela nafas berbarengan.

"Rasanya kakiku ingin melengkung karena terus bediri cukup lama." Yune menyender pada dinding di belakangnya dan melemaskan tubuhnya untuk merosot hingga terduduk dilantai koridor.

"Padahal topik yang sama ia ucapkan, namun ia sengaja mengulangnya entah kenapa. Mungkin untuk mengerjai kita sebagai hukumannya." Naruto sendiri melakukan pelemasan pada bagian pinggangnya yang berbunyi ketika ia memiringkan sedikit badannya.

 _Kruyuk._

Tangan Yune memegang perut dan meringis pelan mendengar suara yang berasal dari sana. "Mana pula istirahat kita lewatkan karena tadi. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar sisi bodohku ini jika di fikir kembali..." Dengan wajah yang seakan dibuat menderita, tangan yang memegang perut dan tak lupa dalam posisi duduk dilantai. Kurang baju compang-campingnya jika Yune ingin beralih profesi.

"Jangan difikirkan. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja. Aku membawa sebotol air mineral yang mungkin bisa mengganjal lapar kita." Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Namun sayangnya ia tak selebay Yune, meskipun tetap perutnya berbunyi cukup keras.

Dengan wajah yang masih sama Yune berdiri dan merapihkan blazer seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dirasa cukup kemudian ia berjalan duluan di ikuti Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang sambil melihat pemandangan lapangan yang dihalangi kaca jendela yang tembus pandang.

Suasana koridor juga mulain sepi karena pelajaran setelah istirahat juga sudah di mulai. Untung jarak ruangan guru dan kelas mereka hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kiri untuk sampai kesana. Jadinya mereka bisa cepat kesana tanpa perlu ditegur kembali oleh guru karena terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebuah lorong kecil yang cukup gelap karenan cahaya yang berasal dari jendela tidak masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam hampir mereka lewati dan hanya perlu beberapa langkah untuk melewatinya.

"Sehabis pulang nanti kita mampir ke kedai makanan dekat sini. Hari ini entah aku malas memasak untuk makan malam."

"Siap bos." Naruto menanggapi Yune dengan ucapan yang dibarengi tangannnya yang memberikan tanda hormat ke Yune.

Laki-laki yang sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun itu memegangi dagunya yang tak memiliki jenggot untuk mencoba memikirkan menu apa yang akan ia pesan nanti jika sudah ke kedai. "Bagaimana dengan Katsudon? Aku selalu saja gagal membuat adonan Katsudon. Mungkin setelah melihat dan memakannya buatan kedai itu aku memahami apa kegagalanku itu."

"Aku ramen saja, mungkin miso ramen. Sedikit memvariasikan favorit-eh."

Sebuah tangan dari lorong yang Naruto ingin lewati menarik pergelangannya. Sejenak ia ingin kaget dan berteriak kearah Yune, namun seakan lunturnya rasa kaget itu dengan tatapan lembut seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis di bibir.

"R-Rias.."

"Naruto." Gadis yang ia panggil Rias tersebut menyahut dengan senyuman yang makin lebar sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sontak Naruto jadi terpaku dan terdiam menatap keindahan gadis itun yang masih menggenggam tangannya tersebut. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sadar adalah garis wajah gadis tersebut yang membius otaknya untuk tetap membeku di tempat seperti di belenggu oleh pesona gadis dengan surai yang semerah darah miliknya.

Rias melepaskan pergelangn Naruto dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang badan"Tunggu aku di halaman belakang sekolah selekas pulang sekolah nanti."

Kesadaran yang sesungguhnya menyadarkan dari ilusi otaknya dan membuat fungsi kerja sel-sel otak kembali seperti semula seketika dengan di ikuti wajah Naruto yang gugup. "A-ah, baiklah. A-aku akan kesana setelah pulang nanti."

Dirasa perjanjian itu sudah di sepakati keduanya, Rias keluar dari lorong tersebut dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Naruto sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. Namun seketika senyuman itu terganti cemberut yang terkesan menggemaskan karena reaksi Naruto yang masih diam membatu ditempat. "Tidak ada ajakan untuk jalan menuju kelas bersama?".

"E-eh, tentu saja. Maksudku-" Naruto sedikit batuk kecil dan berdehem untuk menormalkan kembali suaranya yang hilang akibat gugup. "With pleasure, My Lady."

Rias sedikit terkekeh ketika Naruto bersikap dengan sangat sopan mengucapkan salam dan menunduk layaknya pangeran yang menjemputnya. "Ufufufu~ Dasar memang yang baru pulang dari Inggris."

"Ah, saya hanya mencoba bersikap sopan kepada sang putri yang kini bersama dengan saya."

Mereka kini terkekeh bersama. Raut keraguan yang semula muncul di awal pertemuan mereka kembali seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Menyisakan senyum dan kebahagiaan yang baru di mulai setelah 5 tahun lamanya. Mencoba saling memahami dan membagi rasa bersama dalam kehangatan cinta yang dialami para remaja pada umumnya.

Saling berpegangan dan membalas senyuman masing-masing, mereka berjalan menuju kelas di iringi candaan kecil Naruto yang selalu membuat Rias tak henti untuk tergelak kecil. Melewati Yune yang terpaku di tempat. Karena bermaksud menunggu Naruto, namun yang ada kini ia bagaikan obat nyamuk dadakan.

"Kapan-kapan nyari pacar ah.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Disebuah dermaga yang kini mulai sepi oleh kegiatan perlautan disana karena matahari yang terus tenggelam di barat dan menerangi sekitarnya dengan warna kejinggaan. Sahut-sahut peluit kapal yang biasanya memenuhi udara sekitar terganti sua burung-burung camar yang berterbangan untuk mencari makan atau sekedar memutari dermaga.

"AAAAAAHH!".

Perahu-perahu kecil serta yang besar mengapung di pinggiran tepian sedikit bergoyang oleh ombak yang menjadikan pemandangan khas yang membuat siapapun betah melihatnya.

Jrasssshh!

"UARRGHHH!".

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!".

Seketika sebuah jeritan di salah satu sudut menggema hingga merubah suasana yang tentram tersebut menjadi sebuah petaka yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya untuk para pelaut dan pekerja yang bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan selain bekerja disini.

"HENTIKAAAAANHHH!

JRASSSH!

JRASSH!

Burung camar yang hendak bertepi dan bertengger di dekat sana pun terbang dengan sangat cepat dan berhamburan dalam gerombolan dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung jari. Saat sebuah darah yang terciprat, tubuh yang hancur, isi organ dalam yang bercecer di lantai menjadi sebuah saksi yang tak terbantahkan oleh mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Dalam keadaan ingin mati pun kalian memang berisik ya.."

"Kumohon... Kasihani aku, aku memiliki anak yang masih-"

CPRAAAAT!

Bahkan sebelum pekerja terakhir yang tersisa tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepala yang berisi otak untuk memberikan komando pada seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu melayang dan mendarat dengan cukup keras. Hingga tubuh tanpa kepalanya teronggok dengan darah yang mengucur di leher.

"Aku muak dengar alasan yang sama dari kalian!" Tanpa ada rasa kasihan. Hanya hawa nafsu membunuh yang tinggi dari seseorang yang merupakan penyebab insiden berdarah ini.

Kepala tanpa tubuh yang baru saja terpenggal ia dekati, sebelum akhirnya hancur dalam injakan kakinya yang di tutupi zirah uggu kehitaman yang juga menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hanya alasan ini yang mampu menggambarkan kejadian tak manusiawi dan brutal itu.

Dia bukan manusia.

Namun buktinya adalah tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang normal layaknya manusia pada umunya. Salah satu yang menjadi alasan ia berbeda dari manusia pada umunya adalah zirah tebal yang menempel kokoh di tubuhnya dengan aura yang tidak nyaman dan penuh ancaman. Wajahnya terlihat jelas, tetapi sorot matanya tertutup bayangan helm zirah yang ia kenakan. Dizirahnya tersebut sepasang sayap yang menekuk sedikit bergoyang ketika ia bergerak. Menjadikan seseorang tersebut semakin misterius dan berbahaya.

"Terlalu berlebihan seperti biasanya ya. Kak?"

Salah satu suara yang baru muncul dari belakang seseorang tersebut. Bunyi derakan yang mendekat jadi pertanda bahwa orang baru tersebut mendekati sang 'maniak' yanh sudah selesai membantai puluhan orang disini dengan tangan kosong. Benar, tangan kosong. Tangan kanannya tersebut masih menetes deras darah korbannya yang ia bantai seperti layaknya anak kecil yang membunuh semut.

"Aiakos." Orang tersebut memanggil nama seseorang baru yang baru tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kau untuk tidak ikut datang kesini, tapi kau masih tidak mengerti juga perkataanku."

Dalam siluet orang baru tersebut yang mulai terkena cahaya menampilkan sebentuk tubuh seperti manusia juga pada umunya, namun ia juga memiliki zirah yang berbeda dengan orang yang ia panggil dengan 'Kak' tersebut. Zirah yang ia kenakan memiliki sayap yang melengkung keatas dan juga helm yang menutupi sorot mata namun tidak dengan wajahnya. Aura yang sama menguar dari tubuhnya di iringi senyuman simpul terpatri pada wajahnya.

" _Orkus-_ sama sendiri yang memintaku untuk menemanimu. Menurutnya kau selalu ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan." Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Kakaknya tersebut dan berhenti tepat di genangan darah dari kepala pekerja dermaga yang sudah hancur.

"Dan itu memang benar sekali."

"Diam kau!" Tak terima, tangannya yang masih di penuhi darah ia ayunkan hingga darh kembali bercipratan ke segala arah. "Aku mulai makin tidak suka dengan orang tua menyebalkan itu!"

"Nah nah, kurasa emosimu sudah mencapai puncaknya, Kak." Kekesalannya semakin dibuat menjadi dengan perkataan Adiknya yang mulai memprovokasi.

"Baiklah! Kurasa kita tidak akan menemukan dia disini!" Dalam emosi yang sudah tersulut tersebut ia berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya dan melewati sang Adik yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Akhirnya, aku melihat sisi mengalah dari sang Hakim Terkuat Radamanthys-sama."

Aiakos, nama orang tesebut mengikuti Kakaknya dengan pelan dan diikuti derakan zirah yang menggema di sekitar tempat ini. Sebuah cahaya pillar berwarna ungu menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan juga dalan sekejap mata mereka menghilang.

Menjadikan tempat yang awalnya ramai oleh suara mesin menjad8 keheningan mencekam dengan dibarengi pembantaian yang pastinya akan membuat bingung aparat yang akan tak lama lagi menelusuri pembunuhan sadis ini.

Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Em... Kurasa disini tempat yang di maksud Rias."

Entah sudah beberapa kali Naruto melihat dan menggulirkan pandangan matanya kearah sekitar hanya sebuah halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup luas dan sepi. Bahkan ia bisa sangat jelas mendengar kicauan burung yang berada diatas pohon untuk beristirahat di senja hari dan angin semilir yang kadang melintas menerbangkan dedauan berguguran.

Bahkan dengan nakalnya angin juga menyapu helaian kuning poni rambut durian milik seorang pemuda dengan pipi yang memiliki tanda 3 goresan yang tersamar. Blazernya yang tidak terkancing juga sesekali mengayun pelan sesuai pergerakannya yang kesana-kemari. Iris biru langitnya yang teduh sewarna birunya angkasa menatap sebuah gedung tua yang tidak asing di ingatan.

"Halaman belakang sekolah sebenarnya hanya patokan." Tebaknya sambil sedikit menghela karbondioksida dan menarik kembali oksigen ke paru-paru.

"Benarkan Rias?" Naruto tersenyum simpul menyambil kepalanya mendengak sedikit keatas dimana sebuah jendela yang berasal dari gedung tua yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

Posisi jendela itu tinggi dan sangat strategis. Menghadap langsung kearah halaman belakang sekolah dan bisa ditebaknya jika memandang sekitar bisa sangat jelas jika berada di dalam jendela tersebut. Karenanya, senyuman di bibirnya memiliki arti sebuah rasa senang menatap jendela berbingkai kayu dan di figura dengan kaca bening yang terbuka lebar.

Disana. Seperti sebuah keindahan dunia terpancar. Laksana keindahan dunia yang terbentang luas di bumi itu terangkum dalam satu tatapan yang disaksikan bola matanya. Warna langit senja yang memerah menerpa helaian panjang rambut sewarna crimson milik seorang gadis yang menatap balik kearahnya. Bahkan ia percaya, senyuman Monalisa yang terlukis oleh tangan Leonardo da Vinci bukan tandingan untuk senyuman gadis tersebut.

Sebuah rasa yang memenuhi perut menjalar layaknya kupu-kupu berterbangan memenuhi rongga di dalam perut Naruto. Takjub, terkejut dan gugup mewakili apa yang kupu-kupu itu lakukan hingga menjalar ke hatinya. Maka dari itu, kakinya sedikit melangkah kedepan bergantian menciptakan gerakan spontan untuk berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Meskipun Naruto sudah mulai semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, gadis tersebut seperti menggodanya dan membuat hati Naruto selalu terbuai. Akhirnya dengan keputusan yang diambilnya, Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap keatas dimana jendela tersebut masih menggambarkan wajah jelita gadis idamannya.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku, My Lady?" Dengan nada hormat seperti yang ia lakukan siang hari kepada gadis tersebut yang hanya menyingkap helaian rambut ke telinganya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu, Tuan?" Sambil bersedekap dengan anggun ia bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk tangannya karena teringat sesuatu. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu sebelumnya."

"Hm? Memang apa yang kuperbuat hingga aku harus bertanggung jawab?"

"Karenamu aku harus berputar-putar mencari lokasi yang selama ini sebenarnya sudah kutemukan sedari tadi." Naruto menunjukan wajah yang kesal dibuat-buat. "Maka dari itu aku meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, My lady."

Bukannya merasa takut atau bersalah, sang gadis hanya tertawa ringan. "Oh, benarkah? Apa kau masih mengingat perjanjian yang sudah kita buat sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto menyiapkan nafasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan. "Aku harus menunggumu di halaman belakang sekolah."

"Lalu? Ada yang salah?".

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Naruto mendengar jawaban gadis itu yang malah bertanya balik dengan wajah polos. "Harusnya kau menungguku disana! Bukannya bertengger di jendela itu seperti burung beo!".

Rias, memasang wajah berfikir sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu untuk mencoba mencari alasan yang lain. "Hmm... Begitu ya."

"ASTAGA!" Naruto tepar di tempat.

"LELAH KOKORO INI! TUSUK SAJA KOKORO INI!" Kemudian rasanya saraf di Naruto lepas karema sekarang ia kejang-kejang seperti cacing ketika di taburi garam.

"Naruto lebay deh." Rias melet sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku bercanda. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu berputar-putar terus mencariku."

Setelah menyadari tingkah humor recehnya sudah melebihi batas dan sedikit gila (Atau dalam artiannya memang gila) badannya berdiri kembali dengan tegap dan bersikap seperti tak terjadi apapun tadi.

"Ehem—Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto kembali dalam dirinya yang biasa.

Merasa sesi bercanda sudah berakhir, Rias tersenyum kembali. "Silahkan masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu, Naruto."

Percakapan diakhiri oleh Rias yang berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan di jendela itu. Tinggal Naruto sendiri sambil melanjutkan tujuannya ke gedung tua yang hanya membutuhkan 10 langkah kaki. Sebenarnya, ia tidak marah. Itu hanya sengaja. Naruto hanya mencoba bersikap seperti sewajarnya ia di mata Rias. Konyol, ceroboh, dan lainnya hal yang pastinya random untuk sekedar membuat tawa teman masa kecilnya.

Memang jika dipikirkan kalau sekarang, faktor umur dan sifat terasa menjijikan. Namun terkadang menjadi orang yang bodoh itu adalah hal yang sangat spesial. Karena pasti semua kecanggungan tidak akan pernah kau temukan ketika si bodoh ini sedang mencoba menghiburmu. Itulah, mengapa ia mengerti setelah melihat Yune sekarang ini. Dalam sifat bodohnya ada sebuah kebaikan tulus dari seorang Kurosawa.

Karena mengingat terus apa yang ia rasakan setelah melihat Yune. Bahkan ia lupa jika sudah berdiri cukup lama di pintu masuk gedung. Tangannya mengetuk pelan pintu kayu tersebut sebanyak 3 kali.

"Silahkan masuk!".

Kode untuk masuk sudah siap. Grendel pintu ia pegang terlebih dahulu menunggu kesiapannya untuk mendorongnya agar pintu terbuka.

Kreek!

"Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa."

Naruto kembali menutup pintu dengan rapat dan suasana ruangan yang hanya diterangi lilin menjadi sapuan matanya. Anggota klub berkumpul di ruang tengah dan duduk manis di sofa yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Namun mendadak—

"E-erngh..." Sebuah sensasi kejutan listrik menjalar di kepala Naruto. Entah mengapa, melihat ruangan ini ia mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lupakan.

Sial. Kenapa harus di suasana yang sepertu ini?

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit agak gemetar, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil sesekali memijat pelan pelipisnya. Merasa jarak yang makin mendekat dan ia masih menarik perhatian dengan gaya berjalannya yang aneh, tangannya memeremat erat cealanya. Memasang senyum terbaik dan melupakan sejenak masalah tadi.

"Yo, apa kabar semua?".

"Baik." Jawab Koneko meskipun dalam keadaan mengunyah biskuit.

"Tentu saja baik, Naruto-senpai." Satu-satumya laki-laki yang berada diruangan tersebut yaitu Kiba melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto yang tentu langsung di balas Naruto.

"Ara ara~" Akeno yang berada sedikit jauh dari Koneko dan Kiba hanya mengucapkan nada aneh yang entah Naruto sedari kemarin tidak suka.

Dari balik ruangan yang di belakangi oleh Akeno, seseorang yang merupakan ketua dari klub ini memunculkan dirinya dengan berdiri di samping temannya tersebut dengan berdiri tegap dan penuh wibawa. "Selamat datang di Occult Research Club, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ano, apa memang harus memanggilku dengan nama panjang kah kalau disini?" Jawab Naruto dengan sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus bersikap sopan dengan anggota baru klub ini." Sebuah meja dengan interior mewah Rias dekati demi menuju kursi yang berada di balik meja itu. Dengan penuh anggun ia duduk dengan pelan dan menyenderkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya di meja.

"Eh—tunggu, anggota baru?" Naruto blank mendadak. Skenario ucapan Rias tentang anggota baru tidak pernah terpikirnya. "Kau bahkan belum menawarkannya padaku namun..."

Kepalanya mendadak gatal, ucapannya yang tidak selesai tersebut menunjukan kebingunhannya dalam situasi ini.

Tak beberapa lama, gelakan tawa cukup kencang Rias menginterupsi ketentraman ruangan ini.

"Kena kau, Naruto! Ahahaha~ Harusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi itu~" Hilang sudah aura kepemimpinan dari seorang Ruin Princess. Tidak ada lagi kesan anggun dalam duduknya, malahan ia duduk dengan tangan yang menggebrak meja untuk merealisasikan rasa senang. Yang lain hanya poker face melihat sisi lain sang Kingb mereka

Naruto mengkerut dengan wajah poker face juga. "Y-yasudah. Aku mau pulang dulu dan memukul kepalaku ke dinding hingga amnesia."

Semenjak saat itu—para anggota klub milik Rias mendapatkan sebuah tembakan langsung di kepala—bermaksud dalam pengartiannya. Apalagi dengan Kiba serta Koneko, semenjak daritadi Kiba tertawa canggung dan bingung bagaimana menanggapi percakapan yang tidak pernah dikiranya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko, namun karena memang ia jarang bicara jadinya sulit ditebak apa yang di rasakannya saat ini.

Kok sepertinya ada yang kurang jika di simak baik-baik ya?

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tidak jauh berada Kiba sedang terduduk. Adu mulut yang sebenarnya tidak penting tadi hanya membuang-buang nafasnya. Jadinya sedari tadi ia menghirup nafas dengan rakus untuk kebutuhan oksigen.

Setelah cukup rileks, akhirnya punggung tegapnya menyender dengan nyaman di sofa. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul mendadak di benak Naruto setelah melihat-lihat dan menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Seingatku. Anggota klubmu lebih dari ini 'kan, Rias?"

"Maksudmu, Issei dan Asia?" Naruto mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"Mereka sedang melaksanakan kontrak berdua sesuai keinginan mereka."

"J-jadi begitu kah?" Rias mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum. "B-baiklah. Aku paham."

"Ah, aku juga baru ingat."

"Ha'i?"

Rias berdiri dari singgsahsananya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto di temani Akeno yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Karena kurasa teh dan cemilan kecil hanya untuk pengisi suasana. Maka dari itu aku ingin memasak."

"Memasak?" Beo Naruto.

Rias mengangguk lagi. "Kudengar hari ini kau melewatkan waktu istirahat tanpa makan bukan, Naruto." Tangan Rias menutup mulutnya menahan cekikikan akibat mengingat sebenarnya penyebab Naruto tidak makan selama istirahat.

Naruto berdiri ditempat dengan suara gaduh, bahkan Kiba yang sedang meneguk teh menyemburkan isi teh di mulutnya karena terkejut. "E-eh... Jadi kau juga mendengarnya!?"

"Dengan sangat jelas~" Balas Rias seperti bangga dengan apa yang tahu sambil bersedekap kembali.

"Demi apapun, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Oke?" Naruto mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya yang mengerucut didepan mulut agar Rias tidak menyebarkan hal memalukan tadi siang.

"Ha'i ha'i, wakarimashita!" Balas Rias dengan nada khas percakapan orang-orang di Jepang. "Naruto? Bagaimana kalau mengajak temanmu itu untuk datang juga. Nasibnya juga hampir sama denganmu bukan?"

"Hm, bisa saja." Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Menekan tombol tuts nomor tertera di keyboard kecil ponselnya.

"Sebentar ya." Naruto pergi agak ke pojokan demi untuk tidak terganggu saat menelpon.

Tuuut~

Masih belum diangkat.

Tuuuuut~

Masih juga belum diangkat. Apa Yune tidak membawa ponselnya ke sekolah?

Tuuut~

Ctik!

 _"Moshi moshi."_

"Yune."

 _"Ha'i, Naruto? Ada apa menelponku?"_

"Kau belum sampai ke kedai makanan bukan?"

 _"Harusnya sih, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Memang ada apa? Mau menitip pesanan?"_

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Justru aku yang harusnya menawari hal yang cukup menarik sekarang ini." Ucap Naruto pada Yune sambil mengintip Rias dan Akeno yang sudah tidak ada di tempat, hanya menyisakan Koneko dan Kiba.

 _"Hah? Hari ini kau tidak makan kadal kan?"_

"Lupakan itu." Naruto sweatdrop. "Pernah dengar, makan gratis?"

 _"Makan... Gratis?"_ Naruto menjadi tersenyum ketika mendengar nada bicara Yune yang sudah terpancing.

"Benar sekali. Kau tertarik?"

 _"L-lalu menunya ada apa saja k-kalau gratis?"_

Ah, dia lupa bertanya dengan Rias apa yang akan di masaknya nanti. Kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah dua orang yang kink satu sibuk dengan memakam biskuit dan yang satunya memoles pedangnya.

"Hei, psst! Biasanya kalau Ketua kalian memasak makanan, menu apa yang biasanya di sajikan?".

Kedua orang itu menoleh. Kiba ingin membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Buchou—"

"Buchou biasanya memasak makanan Eropa semisal makanan Italia. Sedangkan Akeno-senpai biasanya memasak makanan khas Jepang pada umumnya." Koneko memotong ucapannya. Memang, kalau soal makanan Koneko cepat tanggap. Bahkan kecepatannya sebagai bidak Kuda kalah cepat.

"Sudah dijawab Koneko-chan." Tambah Kiba dengan senyuman paksa.

"Oh, arigatou!" Naruto memberikan jempol untuk isyarat terima kasih.

"Disini ada masakan Itali dan Jepang. Pokoknya, selama gratis dijamin enak." Samar-samar Naruto mendengar grasak-grusuk dari speaker ponsel dan sedikit menggangu telinganya.

"Yune? Kau masih disana?"

 _"Lokasi berada dimana, Taichou!"._

"E-eh. Kau tahu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bukan?"

 _"Ha'i, saya tahu!"._

"Cukup datang kesana dan bertamu seperti layaknya bertamu ke rumah tetangga. Cukup jelas?"

 _"Sangat jelas! Menuju lokasi, Taichou!"._

 _Piip_

Sambungan telepon diputus Yune. Berarti Naruto tidak perlu panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan situasi dan lokasi jika memang temannya yang memiliki kelainan itu paham akan lingkungan sekolah ini. Bergegas Naruto kembali ke tempatnya dan duduk dengan rapih seperti sedia kala.

"Tinggal menunggu dia datang saja."

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat sekali ya, dengan teman Naruto-senpai tersebut." Kiba menginterupsi sambil tetap memoles pedangnya yang sebenarnya sudah kinclong namun masih saja di bersihkan oleh Kiba.

"Sangat dekat. Bahkan aku bisa menebaknya datang kesini hanya dengan hitungan jari."

"B-benarkah itu?".

"Kau tidak percaya?" Kiba hanya tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangkat 3 jari kanannya. Jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis untuk memulai aba-abanya. "Akan kuhitung sekarang juga." Dengan kedipan sebelah mata Naruto menghitung mundur.

3.

2.

1.

"Dan, sekarang dia ada di depan pintu."

Tok tok tok!

Benar saja—atau cuma kebetulan? Bukan, mustahil jika di bilang kebetulan. Secepat apa Yune hingga hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit bahkan satu menit pun tidak sampai? Well, hanya Yune dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi.

"Sebentar.." Koneko berinisiatif membukakan pintu. Gadis mungil tersebut berjalan dan langsung membuka grendel pintu lalu membukanya. "Siapa kau?".

Yune yang sedikit terbengong dengan pakaiannya sedikit kotor dan ada bekas dedaunan menempel saat memperhatikan sekitar menjadi sadar kembali ketika pintu terbuka. "Ya? Oh, kau pasti Koneko Toujou bukan?".

"Silahkan masuk." Sangat dingin, bahkan panggilan Yune seperti hanya angin yang didengar Koneko.

"A-astaga, aku hanya mencoba berkenalan kok." Dengan langkah gontai Yune masuk kedalam dan membuntuti kemana Koneko menuju ruang tengah.

Ketika sampai ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Kiba yang juga dibalas Kiba oleh senyuman. Namun saat bertatap wajah dengan Naruto, Yune secara cepat menarik Naruto yang masih asik duduk di sofa hingga membuat pemilik tangan yang ia tarik tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Ketika sudah berada di pojok ruangan Naruto secara cepat melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yune. "Sudah baik aku mengundangmu kemari tahu?".

"Iya iya, aku tahu." Tangan Yune mengadah ke telinga Naruto layaknya orang sedang ingin membisikan sesuatu. "Aku cuma ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Bertanya hal apa?"

"Masakan yang akan di hidangkan enak tidak?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Buaagh!

"UDAH DIKASIH GRATIS KENAPA KAU MASIH BERTANYA HAL ITU, TEMEE!"

"Urghh... TAPI TIDAK DENGAN CARA MENINJU PERUTKU JUGA, BAKAYARO!"

"KAU MALAH MEMBUAT KITA MALU NANTI JIKA BERTANYA ITU MASALAHNYA!"

"APA KAU BILANG? JUSTRU KARENA KAU MENINJUKU DAN BERTERIAK MALAH KAU YANG MEMBUAT KITA MALU!"

Ya ampun—. Apakah perang dunia ketiga baru akan saja di mulai sebelum jamuan makanan?

"K-kurasa aku mulai mengerti tentang ucapanmu tadi N-Naruto-senpai." Kiba menginterupsi lagi. Sejujurnya ia mau melerai, namun tidak jadi karena di lerai pun percuma jika dengan olehnya.

"KAU MENGERTI, KIBA? INILAH MENGAPA AKU SANGAT DEKAT DENGAN PONI GILA INI!"

"APA BARUSAN KAU BILANG DUREN KUNING?"

"AKU MENGATAKAN PONI GILA! IYA, PONI GILA!".

"CUKUP AKU SUDAH—"

"Maaf menganggu acara sungkeman anda bapak-bapak, tetapi saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa hidangan sudah hampir siap di hidangkan."

Ah. Untung Akeno yang baru keluar dari arah dapur muncul dengan celemek khas koki terpakai di seragam sekolahnya. Setidaknya pertempuran hebat abad ini tertunda oleh sebuah hidangan penggugah selera. Kedua bapak(?) yang di maksud tersebut saling pandang diri mereka sendiri dan secara cepat memisahkan jarak sambil merapihkan pakaian mereka yang sedikit berantakan. Melalui arahan dari Akeno, semua orang disana bergegas menuju dapur berbarengan

"Tunggu sebentar." Reflek semua orang menghentikan gerakan pada tubuh mereka saat salah satu koki lain yang sedang memasak yaitu Rias sendiri keluar dari dapur. Satu hal yang tergambarkan: Bingung.

"Semua hidangan akan kita santap di ruangan ini. Karena pasti meja makan di dapur takkan cukup untuk kita beserta tamu-tamu kita." Tambah Rias mencoba menjawab kebingungan mereka semua. "Akeno."

"Ha'i Buchou~"

Mengerti keingingan sang King. Sebuah lingkaran sihir cukup besar Akeno buat di tengah posisi dalam ruangan hingga menyebabkan sinar yang cukup terang dari lingkaran sihir menerangi sekitar. Dan, dalam sekejap mata, voila~ Sofa-sofa empuk yang berada di sini terganti oleh jejeran bangku yang di bariskan oleh meja panjang layaknya meja makan kerajaan sedang menjamu seorang tamu kehormatan.

Tidak hanya itu, seluruh hidangan yang sudah di masak tertata rapih disana. Terbukti dari asap yang mengepul di salah satu makanan, jadi koki-koki itu memang baru saja selesai memasak. Tak lain tak bukan untuk tujuan menyambut dua orang yang dilanda kelaparan karena sesuatu hal bodoh.

"Wow." Yune terkesima hingga mulutnya terbuka.

Sementara Naruto mengangguk-angguk pelan seperti paham akan sesuatu. Padahal sebenarnya ia juga terkesima—namun tidak ia ungkapkan seperti Yune. Intinya ia mau jaim alias jaga image.

Semua orang mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing sesuai barisan kursi yang berjejer memanjang di samping meja tersebut. Bunyi khas kursi kayu yang di dorong berderit bersahut bersamaan mendudukan diri mereka dengan nyaman di kursi. Di tiap kursi juga sudah tersedia makanan pembuka berupa sup oriental yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Semua terdiam sejenak, hingga pada akhirnya dentingan sendok yang bergesekan dengan mangkuk sup menjadi pertanda makan malam di mulai. Rias memandang para Peeragenya dengan senyuman manisnya, tidak perlu ada rasa khawatir untuk melihat mereka makan dengan etika yang sudah di ajarkan oleh keluarga Gremory. Sampai akhirnya sebelah alisnya naik saat menggulirkan matanya kearah tamu spesialnya yang masih diam dan nampak canggung.

Rias menghela nafas sambil bertopang dagu di meja. "Tak perlu sungkan. Naruto, dan... Emm..."

"Yune Kurosawa, panggil saja Yune." Sahut Yune, sambil mengenalkan namanya ketika memandang Rias dengan wajah kaku.

"Astaga. Makanan ini tidak di racun kok." Rias berfaceplam.

"Ayo, makan sepuasnya. Aku akan membuatkannya lagi jika ingin tambah."

Sontak, Naruto dan Yune menatap Rias dengan serius kemudian saling bertatap wajah. Tak berapa lama, mereka ikut hanyut dalam suasana makan malam dengan mengangkat sendok dan mengayup kuah sup kedalan mulut. Begitu khidmat, layaknya seperti makan malam kerajaan.

Sampai ketika—

"Buchouu! Aku sudah berhasil membuat satu kontrak!"

Pintu depan ruangan klub terbuka dengan kasar dan menyebabkan debuman keras saat daun pintu itu bertubrukan dengan dinding. Akibatnya cukup beragam, ada yang tersedak karena kaget. Bahkan sampai ada yang tersedak sendok sambil berusaha untuk tetap hidup—.

"A-aku juga berhasil membuat 2 kontrak bersama Ise-san!" Dari belakang orang yang mendobrak pintu 'semau gue' tersebut, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang ikut melapor juga.

Dalam wajah yang masih kaget, Rias mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya sadar dan memasang gaya wibawanya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Ise, Asia."

Ah, ternyata si Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodou yang bersama dengan Asia Argento pergi untuk membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Well, memang terkadang mengejutkan. Ada ya manusia yang terikat kontrak dengan Iblis? Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Faktanya pula, semakin banyak kau membuat kontrak maka tingkatan level Iblismu bisa naik yang awalnya adalah Iblis level rendah.

Ise yang sudah kegirangan di puji Kingnya hanya cengengesa. "Tapi lain kali usahakan mengetuk pintu dulu. Karena tindakanmu tadi menelan korban."

Wajah Ise mengkerut, dan pandangan teralih pada Yune yang kejang-kejang di kursi menahan sakit akibat sendok yang masuk ke tenggorokannya. Bahkan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya menampar wajah Yune agar manusia yang apes ini memuntahkan sendok itu.

"Muntahin bego! Jangan di emut sendoknya!"

"Aakhhahhk! Emuthh palamuhh kotakhh!"

—setelah sesi meminta maaf dari Ise dan pertolongan pada Yune yang berhasil. Ise dan Asia ikut nimbrung dalam acara makan malam dadakan ala Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib untuk menyambut tamu kehormatan. Suasana yang harusnya syahdu dan hening tersebut malah seperti pasar. Dalam artian ramai, Yune yang tidak menerima perlakuan Ise dan Ise yang kesal karena sudah meminta maaf namun Yune seperti masa bodo dengan ucapan Ise.

"Rambut sapu!".

"Kadal mesum!".

Adu argumen yang terus menerus mereka lakukan tanpa henti, apalagi posisi mereka yang bersebrangan dari meja makan. Sudah tidak bisa di lerai lagi mereka. Penonton pun tampak menyimak dengan baik, mereka lebih mirip menonton pertandingan tenis karena terus bergantian menatap dua orang itu.

Namun tidak dengan Naruto, tampak dia seperti stres melihat orang bodoh yang saling bertemu dan berdebat. "Aku rasanya ingin mengubur diriku sendiri saat ini."

Rias yang dari awal selalu menatap Naruto terus terkekeh pelan, sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang tidak ikut menonton perhelatan debat tidak penting tersebut. "Tidak masalah. Menurutku ini merupakan hiburan yang jarang kulihat seperti sekarang ini."

Naruto menatap Rias dengan wajah lesu. "Kurasa memang seharusnya dua orang itu tidak di pertemukan saja." Kepalanya yang dihias rambut pirangnya diantupkan ke meja dengan kencang bermaksud meringankan migrain yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Namun, karena itu Naruto tidak menyadari. Bahwa dua iris Blue Green dari heiress Gremory tersebut memandang penuh arti dirinya. Sosok Naruto Uzumaki berubah drastis, bocah yang selalu melakukan keisengan itu kini menuju tahap kedewasaan di umur yang cukup matang. Tutur katanya, sikapnya, dan tentu dari penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lihat sekarang ini pada Narutonya, masih ada rasa penasaran di lubuk hatinya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi selama mereka tidak bertemu dan hal-hal lainnya.

Kesimpulan dari semua itu bukanlah penyebab ia menganggumi penyemangat hidupnya tersebut. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah berubah dan selalu menjadi ciri khasnya adalah senyuman 5 jari tersebut. Dalam suka dan duka, senyuman secerah matahari itu selalu muncul pada Naruto. Senyuman itu seperti memberinya sugesti untuk ikut tersenyum, seperti tubuhnya di kendalikan oleh sihir yang kuat dan membuatnya bergerak.

Kenyataannya itu hanyalah senyuman. Ya, senyuman yang di miliki Naruto. Senyuman tulus dan penuh akan keceriaan. Senyuman dari wajah yang selalu membuatnya terpaku.

Entah kenapa memikirkan itu semua membuat jantung Rias berdegup kencang. Padahal Naruto saat ini sedang dalam keadaan—kau tahulah. Namun hatinya terus membayangkan itu semua, tidak perlu melihatnya secara langsung. Melihat Naruto saja dan membayangkan saat itu ia menatap langsung wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Ah, sial. Apakah jatuh cinta memang serasa seperti ini?

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada dalam kesempatan ini karena perhatian seluruh anggota Peeragenya teralih kearah Yune dan Ise, Rias berjalan menuju kursi Naruto yang hanya berjarak 5 langkah dari tempatnya untuk menemui Naruto.

"N-Naruto..." Lirih Rias.

Naruto menoleh karena merasa dipanggil oleh Rias. "Ha'i?"

Astaga, harusnya bukan ia yang berencana mengajak Naruto untuk kencan. Tapi Naruto sendiri! Sudah kodratnya lelaki yang harus mengajak terlebih dahulu bukannya wanita. Apalagi Naruto memang kadang tidak pekaan, jadi kadang rasanya Rias merasa gregetan sendiri.

"Eh, iya. Aku ingat sesuatu."

Argumen terhadap dirinya sendiri langsung disadarkan oleh Naruto. "E-eh?"

"Rias, apa besok kau ada waktu luang?" Tanya Naruto. "Maksudku, besok sekolah juga libur. Dan ya—emm... Aku belum pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan kan?"

"E-eh?"

"Hm? Kalau—".

"I-iya! A-aku ada waktu luang!" Rias memotong ucapan Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Aku belum selesai bicara lho." Kepalanya yang mendadak gatal ia garuk dengan pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah samping.

Kemudian Naruto menatap Rias lagi. "Ya. Besok ya?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tidak. Jangan senyuman itu! Baru saja Rias memikirkan itu namun malah benar terjadi sekarang ini.

"H-ha'i..."

Pasangan yang baru saja di mabuk asmara itu tidak menyadari, sedari tadi sang wakil ketua klub menguping mereka namun sambil berpura-pura menonton pertunjukan debat yang berubah menjadi pertunjukan gulat dadakan.

"Ara ara~ Aku jadi iri dengan mereka ufufu~".

Berakhirlah, sore hari yang sudah menjelang malam di dalam kegiatan menyambut tamu ala Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Meskipun ada hal absurd yang terjadi, biarkanlah itu menjadi hiburan pelepas lara untuk menghilangkan penat sehabis sekolah merupakan hal yang bagus bukan?

.

* * *

.

Cahaya rembulan sedikit menerobos masuk kedalam jendela rumah kecilnya. Menimbulkan penerangan kecil didalam ruangan yang sengaja di gelapkan karena jam waktu untuk tidur di malam hari. Entah juga sudah keberapa kali, futon yang Naruto tempati sebagai alas tidur sedikit berantakan oleh gerakan badannya yang tidak menentu. Beberapa kali ia terlentang, menghadap kiri dan menghadap kanan. Tak satupun cara itu dapat membuat kelopak matanya untuk menjadi berat dan beristirahat.

Padahal hari ini menurutnya lancar. Dari menuju ke sekolah, bertengkar dengan Yune, bertemu Rias, makan malam bersama anggota Klub dan ajakan kencan pertama kali yang diajukan Naruto pada Rias. Namun dari itu semua, hari-hari yang kemarin sebelum hari ini sangat berbeda. Seminggu tidak sadarkan diri karena alasan itu, ya. Sebuah tindakan yang mungkin sangat ia sesali.

Posisi badannya berubah kembali, kini ia terlentang dengan tangan yang meremat selimut futonnya. Langit-langit kamarnya menjadi sebuah sapuan untuk kedua bola matanya untuk menikmati posisi. Begitu hening malam hari ini dengan jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 12 lewat 20 menit. Sebagian orang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang masih membuka mata.

"Memang luar biasa."

Naruto berargumen. Kata-kata tadi merupakan sesuatu yang kini sedang terlintas di bayang-bayang serpihan ingatannya tepat seminggu kemarin di hari yang sama ini. Kalau teliti, kata-kata itu seperti pujian dan bangga diri. Apa iya? Menurut Naruto tidak.

 _ **Flashback**_

Blarrrr!

Ledakan besar tercipta dengan cukup kencang dari sebuah bangunan. Berbarengan dengan seorang yang terpental jauh dari gedung tua sekolah yang kini tertutupi asap tebal yang menutupi daerah itu. Tubuh seseorang tersebut yang terpental darisana langsung mendarat di dekat gedung utama sekolah dengan dentuman cukup kencang dalam jarak kurang lebih 500 meter dari awal tempat ia terpental.

"KISAMAAA!"

Tanpa adanya rasa sakit, orang itu bangkit dari serpihan bangunan yang menutup badannya dan berdiri tegak sambil memasang wajah penuh kegeraman. Sayap api muncul di punggungnya dengan bola api yang juga tergenggam di tangan.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU! AKAN KUHANGUSKAN SEKOLAH INI BERSAMA TUBUHMU!" Dalam gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia terbang dan melesat menuju gedung lama dengan bola api yang berada di tangannya.

Sementara itu. Asap yang menutupi gedung tua tersebut perlahan menghilang. Sebuah lubang dengan diameter besar menjadi saksi bagaimana orang yang terpental tersebut sangat keras terlempar oleh sesuatu. Lubang yang mengakses ke ruangan klub itu hanya sedikit terkena cahaya matahari senja, sehingga menimbulkan suasana cukup gelap dan misterius. Ditambah—apa penyebab orang itu terlempar?

Langsung terjawab.

Drap. Drap. Drap. Kreekk!

Sebuah langkah kaki yang seperti sedang memakai alas kaki yang keras bersumber dari lubang tersebut mulai terdengar sangat jelas diikuti bunyi serpihan bangunan yang tergeser dengan sendirinya. Suara kaki itu semakin jelas,—hingga berhenti melangkah ketika cahaya menerpanya.

Kaki yang terbalut sepatu berwarna emas cerah hingga menutupi seluruh kaki. Jubah putih yang berada dibalik punggung menemani dan seakan menutup bagian belakang zirah emas yang terpasang di seluruh bagian badan. Kedua tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan zirah juga tak luput, ditemani sebuah Trisul dengan warna senada di tangan kanan yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan. Rambut kuningnya yang cukup panjang sedikit mencuat berantakan dalam balutan headpiece membingkai sisi wajahnya kini dalam ekspresi sulit ditebak.

Itu adalah Naruto. Dengan tubuhnya yang terlindungi zirah emas berkilau dengan trisula andalannya yang selalu berada di genggaman tangan kanan.

"KAU AKAN KUBUNUH MANUSIA RENDAHAAAN!"

Suara yang semakin mendekat kearahnya membuat ia bersiaga. Raiser Phenex yang baru saja ia pentalkan kembali dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Hanya dalam beberapa detik jarak mereka terpapas hingga sangat dekat. Api yang Raiser genggam ia hadapkan ke Naruto mencoba menyerang langsung wajah Naruto dengan tujuan menghancurkan kepala manusia yang membuatnya benar-benar malu sebagai Iblis Kelas Atas.

Trisula kebanggaannya perlahan menjadi serpihan debu berkilauan emas yang tertiup hingga seperti lenyap dan membuat tangan kanannya kosong tanpa senjata.

"HEAAAAAHHH!"

BLAAARRR!

Sebuah dampak benturan dari serangan Raiser menimbulkan hembusan angin kencang. Bahkan dampak angin tersebut menyebabkan jubah Naruto sedikit berkibar akibat kencangnya tubrukan serangan cepat Raiser pada Naruto. Tapi nyatanya, serangan itu ditepis dengan mudah oleh Naruto hingga sang Phenex itu benar-benar tidak percaya.

"A-apa?!"

Sebuah gumpalan es yang berada di tangan Naruto menahan telapak tangan milik Raiser. Api yang semula berkobar-kobar disana pun seperti padam dan hanya menyisakan asap yang berada di gumpalan es tersebut. Keduanya masih saling terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Entah karena masih meneliti serangan masing-masing atau membaca gerakan lawan selanjutnya.

Demikian Raiser. Saat seperti itu ia sedikit memandang wajah Naruto. Mengalir dalam pikirannya, sebuah rasa yang baru ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar membuatnya menggertakan gigi. Dalam pandangan mata sewarna langit itu ada sebuah amarah yang benar-benar seharusnya tidak ia pancing pada Naruto. Kekuatan yang sesungguhnya itu berasal dari pandangan tajam itu yang membuatnya sedikit gemetar saat ini. Ditambah posisinya yang sangat mudah diserang seperti sekarang.

"Kau! Beraninya kau memandangku-"

" **[God Breath]"**

"Aaaarrrrghhh!"

Sebelum selesai mengucapkan kekesalan. Wajah Raiser seperti tertekuk dan badannya terpental lagi oleh sebuah serangan tak kasat mata dari Naruto yang sama seperti pertama tadi. Seperti hembusan yang sangat kuat hingga dorongan dan tarikan menjadi satu dalam serangan itu, dampakny adalah terpentalnya dengan mudah tubuh Raiser yang tidak siap menerima itu.

"K-kisamaaaaa!" Hanya umpatan yang bisa Raiser lakukan saat terhuyung di udara karena tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

Tidak sampai disitu juga Naruto akan mengakhiri ini. Perlahan sebuah aura keemasan menguar dengan hebat dari zirah itu. Kemudian badannya menunduk dengan posisi seperti ingin melompat. Otot-otot tubuhnya ia coba untuk dibuat berkontraksi agar lompatannya ini berhasil dalam jarak untuk mengejar Raiser.

Syaaat!

Tanpa prediksi, waktu yang dibutuhkan Naruto hingga sampai pada Raiser di udara hanya membutuhkan satu kedipan mata. Seperti gerakan yang melambat, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya danberniat melkaukan serangan balik pada Raiser yang kembali belum siap untuk menangkis.

"Uarrghhh!"

Belum sempat Raiser menyilangkan tangan tapi perut Naruto sudah menghantam keras perutnya. Pukulan itu entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan karena efeknya sampai ke organ dalam akibat pukulan powerfull Naruto.

Masih belum cukup, Naruto memberikan combo pada serangannya tadi. Tumit kakinya ia hantamkan kearah dagu bawah Raiser saat wajah sang Phenex sedikit termaju karena efek serangan pertama. Serangan itu terhitung sangat keras, bahkan Naruto mendengar suara tulang yang patah dari dagu Raiser. Kerusakannya itu mungkin meremukan rahangnya atau bisa dislokasi tulang.

"Belum cukup."

Raiser yang sudah tidak berdaya kembali ingin diserang. Gerakan memutar di udara Naruto lakukan sambil menyiapkan punggung kakinya dalam perputaran itu agar daya hancur serangan itu meningkat. Ketika momen itu sudah pas, punggung kaki Naruto menghantam keras dada Raiser yang tidak terlindung apapun. Efeknya pada Raiser adalah darah yang Raiser muntahkan dari mulut.

"Aaaaaargghhh!" Raiser ingin berteriak namun suaranya serak karena darah sudah memenuho kerongkongan karena rusaknya organ dalam dada karena serangan fatal tadi.

Pengecualian. Yang Naruto tidak tahu dari Raiser adalah sebenarnya arti dari nama belakang , Phenex. Iblis kelas murni yang memanipulasi api dan memiliki keabadian layaknya burung Phoenix yang melegenda. Luka yang berada di tubuhnya berangsur-angsur membaik meskipun lambat terhitung serangan Naruto yang mengincar daerah vitalnya.

"Bodoh!" Raiser mengeluarkan sayap apinya yang berada di punggungnya.

Tapi seperti tahu rencana Raiser. Naruto tidak membiarkan itu. Sebelum sayap api itu mengembang bebas. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengepalkan sekeras mungkin, sepersekian detik sebelum Raiser menghindar.

Ketika merasa sudah siap, Naruto langsung menghantamkan tangannya tepat ke kepala Raiser hingga sayap api itu menghilang lagi. "Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Sukses serangan itu membuat Phenex terjun bebas di ketinggian yang cukup untuk meremukan tulang. Aspal sudah siap menjadi pendaratan yang akan Raiser rasakan.

Blaaaaarrr!

Asap kembali muncul ketika kepala Raiser mendarat terlebih dahulu. Mungkin juga kerasnya pendaratan itu membuat retakan besar dilokasi sekitarnya. Dengan Naruto gravitasi juga berlaku namun ia kebih beruntung karena jubahnya sedikit mengurangi kecepatan mendaratnya.

Drap!

Super hero landing. Posisi yang saat ini Naruto lakukan untuk mendarat dengan membungkukan badan dan tangan kanan menjadi penyangga badan. Kewaspadaan masih terpancar pada wajahnya saat menatap lokasi jatuh Raiser yang berjarak 5 meter darinya.

Asap yang mengepul perlahan menghilang. Siluet tubuh seseorang yang berdiri muncul dibalik asap tersebut membuatNaruto melebarkan mata. Orang itu menyapukan tangannya di asap hingga asap itu tidak mengahalangi.

"Itu sakit sekali, kau tahu?" Raiser dalam keadaan bajunya yang sedikit agak lusuh dan kotor berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Tanda-tanda luka yang ia terima bahkan tidak bisa Naruto konfirmasi lagi. Persis seperti tidak berefek pada Iblis tersebut.

"Baiklah! Aku benar-benar tidak akan main-main denganmu!"

Byaaaar!

Tubuh Raiser dipenuhi kobaran api yang benar-benar besar saat tangannya melebar. Sayap apinya juga lebih besar dari sebelum yang Naruto lihat. Dalam hal ini analisa Naruto pada serangannya tadi masih belum efektif.

Tanpa berbicara, Naruto mengadahkan tangan kanannya di udara. Partikel debu keemasan yang sebelumnya menghilang kembali seperti ingin menyatu lagi dan membentuk sebuah senjata perang. Ketika debu itu sudah mempadat dan membentuk tombak dengan 3 mata, Naruto mengayunkannya dengan cara memutarkan diudara sebelum akhirnya ia hunuskan langsu kearah Raiser. Aura emas kembali menguar hebat disekitar badan dan Trisulanya yang mengkilap diterpa cahaya senja matahari.

Kedua petarung terdiam kembali dalam posisi saling menatap satu sama lain. Memberikan ketegangan yang bertambah juga dikubu penonton.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak sendirian di lingkup sekolah ini. Anggota Peerage Raiser menatap benci pada Naruto yang seperti memainkan king mereka. Bersamaan dengan para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang menempati gedung tua tersebut juga terdiam akibat pertarungan yang sulit di prediksi. Mereka semua menonton dengan sangat jelas dari lubang yang diakibatkan oleh serangan tidak terduga Naruto.

"Manusia itu.."

"Jika saja Raiser-sama tidak menahan kita, sudah kupastikan dia akan kuhancurkan tubuhnya dengan ledakanku!"

"Tapi orang itu seperti masih menahan kekuatannya"

"Apa? Sebegitu hebatnya kah manusia itu?"

Mereka anggota Peerage yang berbeda milik Rias hanya menguping pembicaraan Peerage Raiser yang terkadang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dan kekaguman pada Naruto. Sudah jelas Naruto berada di pihak Rias dan mereka karena tindakan Raiser yang juga mereka kesalkan.

"Masih menahan kekuatannya?" Ise mengomentari karena penasaran. "Sebenarnya siapa si Naruto ini memang?"

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan dari salah satu bidak milik Raiser Phenex-sama." Kiba menginterupsi Ise. "Kamu tadi sempat melihat Naruto-senpai sengaja menghilangkan senjatanya ka, Ise-kun."

"Tentu saja!"

"Dari yang kudengar dari Buchou, Naruto adalah pengguna dari Sacred Gear yang berbentuk dua senjata perang." Akeno menambahkan perkataan Kiba yang mungkin masih belum di mengerti Ise.

"Itu hanya salah satunya, Trisula emas. Sementara yang kedua adalah pedang hitam dengan-"

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini bermainnya anak-anak!"

Blast! Blast!

!

Serangan yang terbentuk dari lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Raiser mengakibatan keduanya yang masih sibuk dalam suasana pertarungan terpental kemasing-masing sisi berlawanan. Raiser terjatuh dan seketika serangan tadi membekukan tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak! Bahkan Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dan membuatnya tergelepar mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Terima kasih Grayfia."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Lucifer-sama."

"Lucifer-sama!"

Tak jauh dari arena pertarungan dadakan itu, Maou Lucifer muncul secara tiba-tiba bersama dengan seorang Maid berambut silver yang berada dibelakangnya. Dapat diketahui, serangan yang barusan adalah serangan pencegah meletusnya kembali pertarungan Naruto dan Raiser dari Maid tadi dengan tangannya yang terangkat dan sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil berada di telapak tangan.

Sontak para penonton makin terkejut dan terdiam atas kemunculan kedua Iblis itu yang berusaha melerai. Berterima kasihlah pada Akeno yang menghubungi langsung Sirzechs sang Maou Lucifer itu sendiri untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Sebagian orang merasa sedikit agak tenang setelah kemunculan salah satun pemimpin Underworld tersebut. Sampai ketika-

Krekk! Kreek! Pyaar!

Seluruh es yang menutup tubuh Naruto dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto setelah mencoba meremukan dengan berbagai cara. Ia langsung berdiri tegap dan mengambil Trisulanya dengan cepat. Aura kwhijauan yang sangat terang menguar dari tubuhnya lagi namun kali ini lebih besar dan benar-benar membuat tubuh Naruto seperti diterpa seluruhnya oleh hijau di tubuhnya.

Giginya menggertak keras, pegangannya sangat erat dengan Trisulanya. Retakan kecil muncul di sekitar pijakan kakinya akibat tidak kuat menahan beban Naruto yang bertambah oleh aura yang luar biasa tersebut.

Brukk!

Sebelum ledakan energi dari tubuh Naruto semakin membesar, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu ambruk dan seketika aura emas beserta zirah di badannya hilang dalam waktu sekejap. Setelah itu hanya pemandangan hitam yang Naruto lihat sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Dari yang ia dengar dari Yune, setelah tubuhnya ambruk Maou Lucifer langsung menghampiri Naruto dan mengevakuasinya ke ruangan klub yang setelah itu sudah di perbaiki dengan bantuan anggota OSIS. Lalu Kiba tiba-tiba datang kerumah Naruto dan bertemu dengan Yune untuk memberi tahu perihal masalah ini. Perbincangan singkat namun serius antara pihak Maou dan Yune menghasilkan persetujuan untuk mengantar pulang saja Naruto.

Pilihan ke rumah sakit Underworld yang diusulkan Maou Lucifer terlalu berisiko. Maka dari itu setelahnya Yune ditemani Sirzechs mengantar pulang Naruto dan menceritakan sedikit tentang kebiasaan Naruto ini.

Benar kebiasaan. Karena setiap kali sedikit saja ia berlebihan menggunakan salah satu senjata Sacred Gearnya itu tubuhnya selalu tidak kuat menahan gejolak energi dari salah satu senjata yang masih misterius menurutnya. Katakan, dalam bentuk zirah tadi. Itu hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit sampai tubuhnya ambruk. Mungkin juga karena ia melepaskan terlalu banyak aura saat lepas dari kekangan es milik Grayfia yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol.

Ah, masa bodohlah. Kepala Naruto mendadak pusing lagi memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya harus tidak ia pikirkan saat ini.

Kembali ia bergulung dalam futon sambil memiringkan badan dan memejamkan mata dengan pelan. Bagaimanapun besok tidak boleh telat untuk kencang bersama Rias.

.

.

* * *

.

Blam!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup bersamaan keluarnya Naruto darisana dengan hanya handuk yang masih menempel di badannya. Kondisi rambutnya yang masih basah luput ia lupakan di keringkan karena saat ini dia masih memikirkan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi hari ini. Bagusnya, cuaca di pagi hari ini sangat cerah dengan kicauan burung. Masalah cuaca tidak perlu ia khawatirkan, ramalan cuaca yang ia tonton semalam juga mengatakan hari ini akan cerah sepanjang hari.

Pintu kamarnya ia buka dan kembali ditutup dengan keadaan wajahnya masih dalam keadaan melamun "Taman bermain? Tidak-karena ada roller coaster."

Catatan: Naruto takut oleh wahana roller coaster karena trek yang menurutnya membuatnya mual. Pilihan wahana taman bermain langsung ia coret untuk. Disambil berfikir, ia membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah satu potong pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari ini sebagai andalannya untuk kencan.

"Kebun binatang?" Sejenak ia berhenti melepas baju dari gantungan."Tidak juga. Terlalu kekanakan."

"Oi, kuning! Sarapan sudah matang!"

Sejenak suara Yune yang dari bawah membuatnya teralih sedikit dari pikirannya yang masih sibuk dengan tempat rekreasi yang cocok.

"Iya, aku segera kebawah!"

Setelah pas dan merapihkan pakaiannya. Naruto bercermin untuk melihat penampilannya. Sebuah kaus hitam polos panjang berkerah 'v' ia pilih sebagai atasannya, dengan sedikit menggulung kausnya hingga lengan. Sementara sebagai bagian bawah, jeans panjang berwarna biru agak gelap dipilhnya untuk bersama dengan kaus itu. Rambut? Sudah ia keringkan dengan handuk dan dibiarkan berantakan. Karena menurutnya rambut duren sedikit panjangnya tidak cocok untuk disisir. Walaupun berantakan tapi sedikit ia rapihkan dengan jari agar sesuai seleranya.

Yap, ia berkacak pinggang. Penampilannya sudah cocok dan rapih. Saatnya untuk sarapan, karena hari ini ia akan menghabisi waktu bersama Rias dan sarapan menjadi energinya untuk awal hari.

 _Sementara itu di sisi Rias._

Gadis cantik berambut merah crimson tersebut daritadi hanya bolak-balik di kamar pribadinya yang ada di ruangan Klub. Pakaian juga berceceran disekitar lantai dan ranjangnya. Tidak perlu di tebak, itu memang tipikal seorang wanita yang apa-apa serba 'meribetkan'.

Sebuah kaus lengan pendek dengan kerah longgar ia sandingkan dengannya di cermin. Beberapa kali alisnya mengkerut dan memutarkan tubuhnya, hatinya belum klop memilih.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kemeja?"

"B-bikini?"

"Sejak kapan aku menyimpan pakaian tarzan?"

Dan yang harus kau tahu lagi adalah, kejadian tadi terus menerus di ulang. Padahal pakaian yang sudah di coba Rias sandingkan lagi namun kembali tidak ia pilih. Entah sudah berapa jam ia menghabiskan ini, padahal gadis itu juga belum merias wajahnya. Masih stuck dengan pemilihan outfit agar ia terlihat menarik di depan Naruto. Dan juga-ehem.. Karena sibuk memilih baju, memakai pakaian dalam juga Rias lupakan. Y-yah begitulah..

"Kyaaa! Sudah jam 8 pagi! Aku pakai yang manaaaa!"

Mungkin setelah ini, perjanjian mereka untuk bertemu di halte bus dekat sekolah harus memutuskan Naruto untuk menunggu Rias selesai terlebih dahulu. Bagusnya lagi Naruto seakan tahu energi pagi hari ini harus terpakai dulu untuk menunggu Rias. Kasihan Naruto.

 _Kembali ke Naruto_

"Hatchiii!"

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan narator bersin dikala sedang memakai sepatu andalannya di teras rumah. Sepatu sneaker kulit berwarna coklat ia gunakan hari ini sebagai alasnya, karena yang bagus dan rapih lagi. Sisanya hanya sendal yang sudah mau mulai putus pada talinya. Maklum, sedang lagi irit biaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yune yang sedari tadi dibelakangnya nyeletuk.

"Tidak. Aku hanya reflek bersin saja. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

"Oh begitu."

Saat ini juga, sepertinya peran menjadi ibu cocok untuk Yune perankan dalam rumah tangga. Bagaimana tidak? Celemek berwarna merah muda dengan corak h*llo kitty, centong sayur panjang bertengger pada tangannya yang sedang bersedekap, apalagi tadi ia sempat mengkwahatirkan Naruto untuk kencannyan hari ini. Cocok bukan sebagai seorang ibu?

"Oh iya."Naruto berdiri setelah tali sepatu sudah ia simpul dengan rapih. "Kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu jika aku pulang nanti?"

"Oh benarkah? Nanti aku malah merepotkanmu kalau aku meminta CD game F*nal Fantasy XV!" Yune menepuk pundak Naruto.

Setetes keringat muncul di kening Naruto atau bisa di bilang sweatdrop "Eh? Maksudku belikan cemilan atau bingkisan lho." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah kecut.

Yune mengayunkan kedua tangannya kesamping seperti sedang pose 'terserah'. "Yah tapi kalau kau memaksa tidak apa-apa sih! Aku menerimanya!"

"Siapa juga yang memaksamu!"

"Nah, sudah waktunya! Kau harus datang tepat waktu di hari kencan pertamamu!" Tanpa merasa dosa di wajahnya ia mendorong Naruto hingga keluar rumah untuk memberikan semangat kepada Naruto(Yang pastinya ada alasan dibalik itu tadi)

"Jangan mendorongku dengan kencang-kencang juga!" Kausnya yang sedikit kusut oleh Yune ia usap dengan tangan agar tidak semakin parah kusutnya.

"Pokoknya F*nal Fantasy XV ya! Dan kalau boleh dengan M*tal Gear Solid!"

"M*tal Gear palamu trapesium!" Batu yang mendadak muncul di sekitar kakinya Naruto pungut dan ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk dihantamkan langsung ke kepala bebal Yune. Tapi gerakannya kalah cepat oleh pintu yang ditutup Yune hingga batu itu hanya membentur daun pintu.

"PONI GILA!"

Akhirnya Naruto dengan on the way menuju lokasi bertemu dengan wajah yang masih tidak santai. Semoga saja cobaan berikutnya di tempat janjian mereka Naruto tidak kembali naik darah. Dan tambahan, Rias baru selesai memilih pakaiannya dan sekarang sedang merias wajah yang pastinya akan lama lagi.

Naruto hanya berdoa semoga hari ini akan lancar hingga selesai.

.

.

* * *

.

Dalam suasana bis yang mereka naiki, hanya kediaman dan ketenangan hadir dalam suasana tersebut. Naruto dan Rias duduk di bangku urutan tengah sisi kiri. Keadaan saat ini yaitu Rias yang menundukan wajahnya dengan malu dan Naruto yang memilih melihat jalanan dari balik kaca bis. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan kecuali saat mereka tadi sudah saling bertemu dan hanya sapaan kecil. Hingga terdiam dalam perjalanan di bis ini.

Jari-jari Rias tak bisa henti meremat tas selempang kecil sewarna rambutnya yang berada di pangkuannya. Rencana untuk mengobrol ngalor ngidul dengan Naruto kandas saat melihat Naruto yang terlihat berbeda daripada memakai pakaian sekolah. Singkat katanya 'Terpesona'. Menurutnya meskipun hanya kaus polos dan jeans, Naruto terlihat menawan dan cocok dengan gaya rambutnya yang terlihat natural. Ah,memikirkan itu hanya terus membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

Tetapi ia itu juga gadis remaja yang sedang dalam masa pubernya. Normal jika ia tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Apalagi lawan jenisnya ini cukup membuat ia tersipu akan senyumannya.

""Kita mau kemana?""

Mereka saling bertatap muka saat berbarengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Keterjutan muncul di wajah mereka dengan rona wajah yang menghias di pipi masing-masing. Merasa berpandangan terus membuat suasana tidak nyaman. Mereka saling membuang wajah kesamping, Rias menunduk lagi dengan malu sedangkan Naruto menatap kaca lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"E-eh, maaf.."

"T-tidak apa.."

Kenapa malah jadi beneran seperti ini sih? Astaga,ingin saja rasanya Naruto menghantam kepalanya ke kaca bis hingga kepalanya berhenti memikirkan hal memalukan tadi yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Memang sepintar apapun Naruto, sedikitpun ia kadang tidak bisa membaca situasi dan tidak pekaan terhadap hal yang berhubungan dengan percintaan.

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. "Nah itu! A-aku belum bisa memutuskan yang cocok." Naruto menempelkan jarinya di dagu seperti memikirkan apa saja yang sempat ia rencanakan untuk di datangi.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memutuskannya?" Tambah Naruto sambil nyengir.

"A-aku?" Oh, no. Jangan sambil tersenyum please. "K-kenapa aku?"

"Karenanya, aku pernah baca di sebuah artikel. Kalau wanita yang memilih maka apapun akan pas dan sesuai karena instingnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Begitu kah?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kita ke wahana taman bermain saja! Aku ingin kesana semenjak memikirkannya sedari semalam bersamamu!"

JDERRR!

Bagaikan petir di pagi bolong(?), jantung Naruto langsung lepas dari tempatnya setelah mendengar keinginan Rias yang malah membuat dirinya seperti menekan pelatuk senjata ke kepalanya sendiri. Kalau memang bisa, sekarang rasanya Naruto ingin mencekik leher penulis artikelnya hingga tewas. Ehm lupakan-

"A-apa memang itu tempat yang benar-benar cocok?".

"Tentu saja!" Rias menjawab dengan antusias.

Refleks Naruto selonjorkan badannya di kursi bis karena lemas. Semoga saja hatinya kuat jika memang Rias mengajak Naruto ke wahana roller coaster.

Bis yang memang di khususkan untuk membawa penumpang ke tempat rekreasi favorit sekitar kota Kuou terus melaju menuju tujuan masing-masing penumpang bis. Dan wahana taman bermain juga termasuk dalam destinasi bis ini, bahkan jaraknya paling dekat jika ditempuh oleh bis seperti ini.

"Kami-sama. Beri aku kekuatan untuk tahan atas sesuatu yang terjadi nanti.." Naruto berdoa dalam hati.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 20 menit, bis akhirnya sampai ditujuan mereka. Rias yang baru turun dari bis tampak begitu antusias sehingga mendahului Naruto yang agak lesu setelah keluar dari Bis. Loket tempat [embelian tiket masuk juga cukup ramai oleh barisan orang-orang yang ingin masuk kedalam untuk bersenang-senang.

"Ayo Naruto! Kalau tidak kita akan di sela terus!"

"B-baiklah.."

Hari yang mungkin di idamkan Rias akhirnya terwujud di hari ini. Berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto dalam sebuah kencan adalah sesuatu yang bahkan membuatnya sulit untuk tidur karena memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan ketika bersama Naruto nanti. Kencan pertamanya ini akan selalu ia ingat bersama Naruto.

Begitu juga tempat ini. Area yang mencakup kawasan yang cukup luas khas taman bemain menjadi sapuan mata blue-green nya. Banyak wahana dan stand yang menarik minatnya untuk di kunjunginya. Dan sebuah stand yang memajang pernak-pernik unik yang tak jauh menjadi tujuan pertamanya disini. Bagaikan anak kecil, Rias menarik tangan Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Naruto! Aku ingin kesana!"

"Eh, baik-baik! Jangan terlalu kencang menarik tanganku!"

Ah, ternyata permainan melempar dart. Permainan yang cukup simpel dengan hanya melempar masing-masing 3 dart ke lingkaran sasaran yang jaraknya berkisar 1 meter dari posisi melempar. Hadiahnya beragam, ada boneka teddy bear berwarna merah berukuran besar, hiasan miniatur kapal, setoples permen manis dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang jadi penarik perhatian Rias tentu saja boneka beruang yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ayo, Ojou-chan. Ajak pacarmu bermain dan dapatkan hadiah menarik setiap dart yang mengenai sasaran!" Pemilik stand yang berada di sampingnya mencoba merayu Rias dan Naruto untuk memainkan ini.

"Dart ya?" Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangan yang bersidekap.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat melempar dart, kemudian ia menoleh kesamping melihat seorang lelaki yang mencoba melempar dart dengan tepat sambil memasang posisi seperti membidik. Sebaik apapun lelaki itu melempar dart tapi selalu melenceng ke lingkaran yang besar. Sebagai hadiahnya dengan 3 kali melempar diluar sasaran kecil adalah setoples permen manis.

"Tertarik? Cukup 100 yen saja untuk 3 dart yang akan kau lempar." Pemilik stand yang jika ditebak dari wajahnya itu setara dengan pria berumur diatas 30 tahunan itu kembali memprovokasi mereka berdua.

"Naruto.."

"Ya, Rias?" Naruto menoleh kearah Rias.

"Menangkan itu.." Rias berucap pelan sambil menunjuk boneka beruang teddy bear yang tergantung cukup tinggi diantara pernak-pernik lainnya.

"Itu?"

Rias mengangguk pelan. "Iya.."

"Baiklah!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ayo taklukan permainan ini!"

"Yeaaayy!"

Entah kenapa, hati Naruto terasa sejuk melihat Rias yang gembira. Bahkan rasa takutnya akan sebuah wahana yang ia benci tidak lagi ia rasakan. Terganti oleh rasa cinta yang benar-benar membuat perutnya terasa aneh. Termasuk pakaian yang Rias kenakan di hari ini.

Dress yang memiliki panjang sedikit diatas tumit kaki Rias menjadi sebuah perpaduan yang cocok dipermanis cardigan warna abu-abu yang menutupi bagian atas dress. Naruto juga tidak menyangkan Rias akan menguncir rambutnya, apalagi karet rambut yang ia beri kepada Rias saat terakhir mereka bertemu menjadi ikat rambut Rias yang di kuncir setengah. Astaga, rasanya Naruto seperti kehilangan kesadaran setelah menganggumi penampilan Rias.

"Naruto!"

"A-ah. I-iya?" Naruto seakan sadar darin lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Rias.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rias memiringkan kepalanya untukn melihat gelagat Naruto yang tadi diam saja.

"A-aku baik! Ayo kita menangkan boneka itu!"

 _Setelah satu momen itu_

Tidak hentinya Rias memeluk boneka beruang yang ternyata sangat lembut itu dengan sesekali mengusap pipinya pada wajah boneka. Sementara itu Naruto hanya memandangi Rias dengan senyuman yang menggambar bahwa ia turut senang atas kemenangannya melempar dart.

Tidak rumit sih. Karena seperti melempar Kunai, hingga pemilik stand tadi terbengong saat sasaran lingkaran kecil itu sudah di tempati 3 dart yang Naruto lempar. Berterima kasihlah pada keahlian Ninja yang Jiraiya ajarkan pada Naruto. Apakah ini curang? Bisa saja, tapi Naruto juga berhak untuk melakukan apa saja untuk memenangkan itu.

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat!"

"Baguslah, aku juga senang jika kau senang." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan wajah khasnya.

Rias berhenti mengusap pipi pada wajah boneka teddy bear itu. Kemudian ia menoleh kesamping dimana Naruto berjalan di sampingnya dengan fokus menatap ke depan. "Naruto."

"Iya? Kau ingin sesuatu-"

Cuup!

Baru saja Naruto menoleh pipinya sudah menjadi sasaran bibir Rias. Bentuk fisik dari rasa sayang itu cukup lama Rias lakukan, hingga saatnya kecupan pelan dilepasnya sambil tersenyum.

"I love you."

Naruto benar-benar terdiam. Hingga wajahnya hanya menunjukan kedataran yang tanpa ekspresi. Senyuman Rias perlahan luntur melihat ekspresi itu. Apakah tindakannya tadi salah dan tidak sopan?

"M-maaf."

"Awas!"

Taaap!

BLAAAAR!

Semua hal yang awalnya sempat terpikir di kepala, hilang begitu saja. Bahkan pegangan pada boneka itu terlepas begitu saja

Momen yang sempat dirasa Iblis murni dari Gremory tersebut terganti sebuah rasa terkejut ketika Naruto mendekap dan menarik tubuhnya kedepan bersama Naruto. Bersamaan itu, orang-orang berhamburan berlarian kesana-kemari dengan rasa takut yang benar-benar mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi dari sini.

Ketika Naruto melepas dekapannya, pijakan mereka yang awalnya kokoh terbentuk beton menjadi sebuah bekas lubang akibat ledakan barusan dan sedikit dari itu matanya dapat melihat bekas isi dari boneka yang ikut hancur tercecer di sekitar. Mungkin jika Naruto tidak bergerak tadi mereka akan hancur dalam ledakan yang cukup kuat itu.

"Tidak kusangka. Dengan begitu mudahnya aku menemukan pengguna **[Mechnoites]** dan **[Scykraeno]** di tempat penuh manusia-manusia bodoh."

Suara bariton yang berat dari langit menjadi alasan saat ia sedikit melihat wajah Naruto yang dingin dengan iris mata yang menatap tajam pemilik suara itu. Perlahan Rias mengikuti arah dimana Naruto melihat, dan matanya melebar melihat seseorang yang melayang dilangit dengan zirah keunguan yang memancarkan aura ungu gelap dengan sayap membentang lebar di punggung.

"Rias. Kumohon mundur, orang ini sangat kuat." Naruto membentangkan tangannya ke Rias yang dalam arti memalangi Rias agar mundur segera.

"Tapi..

" **[Greatest Caution]!"**

Telapak tangan orang itu terbuka dengan Naruto dan Rias yang menjadi penunjuk. Secara tiba-tiba, ledakan energi berbentuk plasma padat dengan suara yang sangat nyaring bergema dan melesat kearah mereka berdua yang tampak terkejut dengan itu.

Naruto yang baru ingin mengeluarkan dua senjata andalannya mendadak makin terkejut ketika Rias berdiri di depannya dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan berlapis.

Blaaaar!

Serangan itu terlampau terlalu kuat. Bahkan seluruh lapisan pertahanan Rias menjadi serasa bukan apa-apa. Namun untungnya serangan itu benar-benar hancur saat menyentuh lapisan terakhir lingkaran sihir. Meskipun efeknya masih dapat Rias dan Naruto rasakan hingga membuat mereka terpental kebelakang.

Sesaat mereka terbaring di lantai taman itu dengan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan akibat ledakan tadi. Naruto memegang tangan Rias dan membantu gadisnya berdiri dengan tegap. Reflek Naruto memegang bahu Rias dan sekejap itu pula bagian atas Rias tertutup es yang menyelimuti. Berangsur-angsur rasa sakit ditubuhnya menghilang karena efek es tersebut yang memulihkan tubuh.

"Tindakanmu itu terlalu bodoh."

"T-tapi.. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.."

"Baiklah, nanti saja kalau kita ingin berdebat."

Sekejap mata, dua senjata yang masing-masing tergenggam di tangan Naruto menjadi pertanda bahwa ini adalah sebuah serangan dari musuh. "Kondisi ini tidak tepat untuk kita berbicara."

Seseorang yang berada di langit itu tertawa pelan sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Langsung mengeluarkannya? Coba kita lihat, seberapa hebat kau mengendalikannya."

"Kau memang terlalu gegabah. Atau bahkan lebih dari seorang yang idiot."

Suara baru menginterupsi diantara atmosfir yang memang sedari awal sudah memanas.

Muncul dari sebuah pillar ungu yang berada tidak jauh darisana. Hingga memunculkan sosok baru yang memiliki zirah berbeda bentuk namun memiliki aura yang tidak kalah gelap dari seseorang yang menyerang Naruto tadi.

"Heh!" Hanya dengusan yang dikeluarkan.

"Jadi.. Bukankah sekarang kita impas? 2 melawan 2."

Bersamaan dengan seseorang tadi yang masih melayang. Sang penginterupsi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang penyerang yang sudah sepenuhnya mendarat dengan pelan.

"Ini benar-benar gawat." Naruto berbisik, agar hanya Rias yang dapat mendengarnya.

Rias terdiam. Saat ini situasi sulit di analisa dengan baik, apalagi kemunculan orang baru tersebut. Strategi untuk menyerang balik sepertinya hampir tidak ada. Kalau pun menyerang pertahanan mereka berdua akan sangat terancam dan menjadi sasaran empuk.

"Saa! Kurasa aku akan menyerang lagi sebagai kesempatan yang kalian lewatkan." Telapak tangan sang penyerang terbuka lagi. Secara jelas energi sewarna aura di tubuhnya terkumpul disana dan membentuk bola.

"Dan akan kubunuh kau seperti aku membunuh Perseus!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

To be Continued.

Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Saya harap konidisi kalian baik-baik saja ya hehe.

Eh. Tunggu dulu! Kalau mau ngamuk karena ini fic di telantarkan dengarkan saya dulu!

Well, sedikit cerita dan curhat sepertinya sih.

Intinya, sebenarnya fic ini akan segera di update pada Maret 2016 dulu. Yap, setahun yang lalu. Tapi dibarengi keapesan. Dimulai insiden dimana hp kesayangan yang biasa ngebantu pengetikan fic hilang dan lari ke kantung pencurinya(?). Otomatis updatean fic di kartu memori ikutan raib bersama hpnya.

Terus.. "Kan bisa update ficnya lewat PeCe/ laptop?"

Oke, menulis ulang cerita yang sudah matang itu benar-benar sulit sekali. Ditambah entah tangan saya ngambek dan males buat ngetik-ngetik lewat laptop karena insiden itu karena lebih praktis lewat hp jadinya saya bisa membuat update lebih mudah.

Dan. Sekitar 5 bulan tidak megang hp samasekali. Akhirnya uang dari hasil nabung cukup buat beli hp baru. Nah, masalah baru kembali datang. 2016 kemarin saya resmi lulus SMK dan otomatis jadi pengangguran. Sempet ada waktu banyak buat update fic tapi orangtua sudah sering kali 'memuncratkan' saya dengan ucapan 'Cari kerja sana!'

Untung akhirnya setelah cukup lama saya di terima kerja di perusahaan kecil di dalam kota,saat itu juga saya mendapat bagian di data center. Sibuk lagi kan ya? Dan memang benar sibuk sampai saya hampir lupa update fic.

Setelah 2016 berakhir. Entah kenapa saya inget sama fic saya ini yang bobrok dan berdebu ditinggal hampir lebih 1 tahun.

Akhirnya, 4 bulan merancang dan merencanakan sebuah update. Jadilah Chapter 7 ini! Total wordnya sebesar 12.550 word! Update fic pertama saya yang paling panjang dan terpanjang.

Nah, bahas soal chapter. Banyak yang kecewa juga "Kenapa sih kok ceritanya kaya sinetron?"

Oke oke. Salahkan saya yang ingin cepat-cepat update fic kala itu. Saya main asal fikir alurnya bagaimana dan jadilah Chapter 6 kemarin.

Tapi saya harap, di Chapter 7 ini menjadi perbaikan di Chapter 6 kemarin ^^.

Masih fokus dengan Naruto dan Rias berikut 2 seseorang misterius lagi yang muncul.

Alurnya memang terlihat sangat lambat. Tapi saya juga tidak mau terburu-buru seperti kemarin dan mengakibatkan kesan yang kurang baik bagi pembaca setia fic ini (Kalau ada T.T)

Apa misteri dalam Chapter kali ini membuat kalian penasaran? Maka dari itu, tonton terus di dunia kelainan!(?)

Maksud saya di Chapter 8! ^^"


End file.
